Un día de invierno
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] Porque a pesar de ser diferentes, se habían encontrado. Porque a pesar de todo lo que los separaba, se habían hecho amigos. Porque a pesar de las dificultades, se habían enamorado. Y todas esas diferencias solo los hacían ser perfectos, juntos. En un día de invierno, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! Bien, no era mi plan original, pero los que ya me conocéis sabéis que suelo, a menudo, saltarme mis planes originales a la torera. Y, en este caso, ¿qué fue? Venid y sentaos, que os voy a contar una historia:**

**Hallábame yo el otro día, revisando unas cosas y entrando en fb de vez en cuando, aburrida y, de repente, sin venir a cuento, me acordé de una bonita imagen NaruHina donde un Naruto niño medio zorro conocía a una Hinata niña humana y, en el cuadro siguiente, aparecían de mayores durmiendo juntos, con ropas tradicionales, en una cabaña de madera. Había leído un par de historias ese día con esa misma temática más o menos y, oh, maravilla, mi mente rescató una antigua idea que llevaba años encerrada en un cajón y que muchas veces había querido desarrollar pero nunca se me ocurría nada lo bastante bueno. Hasta, sin quererlo, se te van formando las palabras correctas, llegando poco a poco a tu agotada mente.**

**¿Os ha pasado? ¿Habéis tenido alguna vez esa sensación de "Ahora sí, ha llegado el momento: hazlo"? Porque eso me pasó a mí con esta historia. Y no pude resistirme.**

**Así, también os traigo algo y os tengo contentos en lo que avanzo con alguna de las cosillas que os estoy preparando xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**1**

* * *

El invierno había llegado, y no era solo por la nívea y fría capa que lo recubría todo: desde los campos hasta las cimas de las montañas más altas. Se llevó las manos delante de la cara y sopló, para intentar calentarlas con su aliento. El viento aullaba lastimero entre los árboles del bosque. Era hora de que encontrase un refugio para la noche, para la tormenta que se acercaba. Con las orejas y las colas tiesas, bajó de la rama en la que se había refugiado, huyendo de los depredadores más rápidos y fuertes que ansiaban devorarlo.

Sus pies se hundieron con suavidad en la nieve y un escalofrío lo recorrió. A pesar de que él apenas sentía el ambiente helado, gracias a su calor natural, llevaba demasiado tiempo hambriento y cansado, por lo que sus poderes se estaban agotando rápidamente. Lamentó en lo profundo de su alma no ser ya un zorro adulto, como su padre, al que nada ni nadie asustaba.

Pensar en su progenitor trajo un dolor y un retortijón a sus vacías tripas que casi lo hacen vomitar lo poco que aún conservaba en el estómago. ¿Cuánto hacía ya de la pérdida? ¿Cincuenta años? ¿Cien? No lo recordaba, Dios de los cielos, ¡no lo recordaba! ¡¿Cómo no podía recordarlo?! Lágrimas de rabia y furia cayeron por sus mejillas. Intentó traer a su mente los rostros de sus padres, pero fue incapaz. Tan solo podía evocar la sonrisa amable y los cálidos ojos azules de su padre y el largo y vibrante cabello rojo de su madre. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el aspecto de ambos en sus formas zorrunas, cuando cazaban o cuando debían huir, si es que cometían la imprudencia o la temeridad de acercarse demasiado a una población humana.

El sonido de un gruñido y del sordo andar de unas patas sobre la nieve puso a todo su cuerpo tieso. El vello se le erizó, sus colas se levantaron y las orejas se le pusieron rígidas, atentas a cualquier sonido. Maldijo por haberse abstraído en sus pensamientos y echó a correr, rezando para que el rumor de sus pies sobre el frío suelo del bosque no delatara su presencia. Se puso a favor del viento, impidiendo así que este llevara su olor al que lo perseguía.

Con el corazón latiendo deprisa en su pecho, llegó a la cresta de una colina. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando en la lejanía un lugar donde esconderse. Tal vez incluso cerca de un río. Podría hacer un agujero, fabricarse una caña con una rama y un pelo de sus colas. Como cebo algún insecto despistado. No sabía si había peces por esa zona, nunca había llegado tan al norte antes. Había pasado las últimas décadas manteniéndose en el área en la que había vivido con sus padres. Pero la llegada prematura del invierno y de la aparición de depredadores ansiosos de una buena comida lo había obligado a huir cada vez más lejos. Había esperado que no lo siguieran hasta allí. Aquellos parajes eran difíciles de sortear y más aún de vivir en ellos. Pero él era listo, era rápido y era fuerte. Su madre siempre se lo repetía cuando lo lavaba, aún en contra de su criterio, que no entendía por qué debía bañarse todos los días si total al día siguiente por la mañana ya iba a volver a estar sucio.

Las lágrimas regresaron, nublándole la visión. Se las restregó con ira contenida y bajó corriendo por la ladera de la colina, hacia la linde del bosque. Un poco más allá había una aldea humana. Estaba casi seguro de que su perseguidor animal no se atrevería a acercarse a los límites del bosque. Todos los seres que habitaban aquellas tierras les temían a los humanos mucho más que a las plagas, a las enfermedades o al hambre. Eran criaturas crueles por naturaleza, despiadadas y carentes de compasión. Era por ellos que sus padres habían muerto, era por ellos que él había perdido su hogar, era por ellos que ahora no tenía… nada.

Ni a nadie.

La rabia casi hizo que se transformara, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y a respirar hondo. No podía perder los estribos. Ya no era un niño aun cuando, en los términos de su especie, sí lo era. No sería hasta dentro de una década más que se volvería un hombre, alguien tan alto, fuerte y poderoso como lo había sido su padre. Alguien que podría defenderse por fin y dejar de huir y esconderse. Pero para eso aún debía entrenarse más, crecer más.

Las lecciones aprendidas de sus padres era lo único que no había olvidado. Seguían grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Divisó el final del bosque y se detuvo derrapando sobre la nieve. Se dio la vuelta y esperó, con las garras listas y todo el cuerpo tenso, el pelo y el pelaje de sus colas y de sus orejas completamente erizado. Durante unos minutos no se oyó ningún sonido, más allá del ulular de un búho y del gemido del viento al rozar las hojas y las ramas de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Pero entonces un aullido de triunfo sonó y el pánico intentó abrirse paso en su pequeño cuerpo. Se obligó a darse la vuelta y a respirar hondo, echando a correr nuevamente. Su perseguidor era incansable, pero él era más testarudo. No había sobrevividos los últimos cincuenta años para morir ahora a manos de algún animalucho enclenque que seguramente se movía más por la desesperación del hambre que por la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Llegó al borde mismo del bosque y vaciló. No quería abandonar la protección de la espesura, pero tampoco quería convertirse en comida. Asintió para sí mismo y dio un paso fuera, hacia el valle que se extendía ante él. La aldea humana estaba aún lejos. Era curioso: los humanos sentían miedo del bosque, pero tampoco querían estar muy lejos del mismo. Seguramente porque codiciaban los tesoros que este albergaba: madera, presas, hierbas curativas… Algunas veces, las menos, había visto a una hembra humana, siempre la misma, traspasar los límites del bosque para buscar hierbas y alimento.

Claro que él no se había acercado, pero la curiosidad a veces le podía, así que la había observado, bien escondido entre el follaje de los árboles y los arbustos. También había visto algún que otro humano derribar los árboles más próximos a la aldea, para hacerse con madera, seguramente. Aquellas acciones lo llenaban de resentimiento. El bosque no era propiedad de los humanos y estos actuaban como si lo fuera, como si no les importara dañarlo y dejar sin casa a todas las criaturas que habitaban en él.

Era por ellos que él lo había perdido todo. Fue por culpa de una partida de caza de humanos que su padre había muerto, intentando proteger el último bastión seguro que le quedaba a su familia. Luego, los humanos habían ido a buscarlos a él y a su madre, envalentonados por la reciente victoria ante el gigantesco zorro que los había enfrentado con la esperanza de amedrentarlos lo suficiente como para que nunca jamás volvieran a internarse en su bosque.

Su padre nunca hubiera dañado intencionadamente a alguien más débil que él. Era honorable y amable. Su madre, por el contario, embargada por la pena de haber perdido a su compañero, había hecho gala de toda su fuerza y agresividad, llevándose por delante a unos cuantos humanos. Él había conseguido escapar. No había querido hacerlo, había querido luchar a su lado, protegerla como su padre hubiese querido que hiciese, pero ella le había hecho prometer que huiría. Y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Siempre.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando un olor peculiar, aunque delicioso, llegó a sus fosas nasales. Casi sin pensarlo, lo siguió, incapaz de ignorar el hambre que acechaba en sus tripas, las cuales rugían audiblemente. Con cautela, poco a poco, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, se aproximó adonde el olor parecía ser más fuerte. Se detuvo cuando se percató de que el mencionado aroma venía del pueblo de los humanos.

Dudó. Se había vuelto más rápido y hábil en aquellas últimas décadas, y fuerte, también. Lo sabía. Pero el temor a los humanos estaba bien arraigado en su interior. Sin embargo, su estómago rugió nuevamente, y decidió que bien valía la pena correr el riesgo si podía hacerse con algo de comida cocinada como Dios manda.

Avanzó paso a paso, amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y agradeciendo, por primera vez aquella luna, el ruido ensordecedor del viento. Ello le favorecería para hacerse con algunas de esas viandas que olían tan deliciosamente.

Siguió el olor de la comida por entre las primeras casas. De algunas también salían aromas tentadores, pero no tanto como aquel primero que captó. Así los ignoró y prosiguió con su búsqueda, dando esquinazo a los guardias humanos que patrullaban entre las casas, a veces saltando sobre los tejados de manera silenciosa y a veces escabulléndose rápido como un rayo. Se rio para sí cuando se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto tan bueno como para que ni siquiera lo escuchasen o se percatasen de su presencia.

Al fin, llegó a la fuente de aquel delicioso olor: una casa más grande que las demás, rodeada por una alta muralla y custodiada por guardias en cada entrada. Resopló, fastidiado por tener que tomarse tantas molestias para colarse en una simple casa humana. Pero la recompensa lo valdría, se dijo. Tenía que valerlo.

Esperó hasta que los guardias estuvieran distraídos y pasó entre ellos tan rápido que ellos apenas se percataron. Murmuraron entre ellos, pero los dos parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que debía de haber sido una ráfaga de viento, nada más. Sonrió, triunfante y se dispuso a seguir el olor que lo había atraído hasta allí.

Trepó hasta el tejado y se asomó al interior. Con confusión, vio a varios humanos colocando bandejas ante cojines. Inspiró hondo y sus ojos se abrieron ¡de ahí venía el olor! ¡De esas bandejas! Si pudiera hacerse con una… Esperó hasta que la habitación se despejó y entonces se dejó caer, sin hacer ruido.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho, se coló dentro y agarró una de las bandejas. Pesaba más de lo que pensaba y tendría que trepar por el muro con cuidado para salir, no podía correr tan rápido con ese peso en las manos. Pero también necesitaría las manos… Se miró su viejo y desgastado yukata y asintió. Dejó la bandeja un momento en el suelo blando con cuidado y se desnudó. Hizo una especie de hatillo en el que ató fuertemente la bandeja y luego lo anudó a su cuerpo a su vez.

Escuchó ruidos fuera y se le pusieron las orejas y las colas tiesas. Echó a correr, sin importarle ya si hacía o no ruido. Si conseguía ser rápido no lo alcanzarían, no podrían. Salió al cuidado jardín y se apresuró a trepar por el muro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo atrás, mientras se sostenía en cuclillas sobre lo alto de la pared, para ver si alguien lo había visto.

Y sí, efectivamente: sus ojos azules toparon con dos lunas, que lo miraban, abiertas a más no poder en un rostro quizás demasiado pequeño, redondo y sonrosado para tales ojos. Porque eran ojos, se dijo, ojos bonitos que reflejaban la luz plateada de la que había sido su única compañera en sus miles de noches solitarias.

Molesto por el tirón que sintió en el estómago―seguramente producto del hambre―y también por lo incoherente de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y saltó, huyendo lo más deprisa posible con su botín a cuestas, lamentando no poder volver a colarse en la aldea.

Uno le había visto, y seguramente alertaría a los demás de que un niño zorro andaba rondando los alrededores.

Pero por esa noche podría comer en condiciones y dormirse con la tripa bien llena. Por una noche, el hambre no haría que le doliese la tripa ni le impediría dormir.

Sonrió. Una noche de felicidad era lo único que había pedido a los dioses durante años.

* * *

Muchas, muchas lunas después, volvía a tener hambre. Mucha hambre. Tras aquella única noche probando la más deliciosas de las comidas, no había vuelto a aventurarse más allá del bosque. Era peligroso. Aquel humano―que ahora recordaba era muy pequeño y muy frágil, o al menos eso le había parecido―sin duda habría dado la voz de alarma. Así que había decidido perfeccionar sus dotes de cazador, de pescador y de recolector de bayas. También, con mucho esfuerzo, había podido construirse un refugio, al otro lado del bosque, en un pequeño valle protegido entre montañas. El río corría cerca, por lo que tenía agua limpia y pesca siempre que lo necesitara. Y también había encontrado unas aguas termales, dentro de una de las cuevas que había en la montaña.

Había tenido que luchar en varias ocasiones para proteger su territorio, pero, y a pesar de las heridas sufridas, él había salido vencedor en cada encuentro, por lo que ahora ya ningún depredador se animaba a intentar convertirlo en su cena.

Había conseguido hacerse allí un hogar: no más huir y esconderse, no más lloriquear y compadecerse, no más lamentos. Era un orgulloso zorro con grandes poderes y habilidades. Estaba seguro de que, si sus padres pudieran verlo ahora, se sentirían tremendamente complacidos y orgullosos de su hijo. Sí, estaba seguro.

Pero ahora tenía hambre. El frío y la nieve habían vuelto una vez más. El río se había congelado y, aunque pudiera agujerear el hielo duro, casi no había peces. Las presas terrestres habían escaseado también en los últimos tiempos y casi no le quedaban provisiones de fruta y bayas. Y no estaba el tiempo como para pasearse por ahí recolectando.

Suspiró. Tendría que hacer una nueva incursión en la aldea de los humanos. Además, sus ropas habían empezado a quedarle pequeñas, por lo que iba a necesitar pronto unas nuevas. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios: estaba creciendo. ¡Al fin estaba creciendo!

Sonriente, agitó sus colas mientras salía de su pequeña cabaña y se adentraba en el bosque, con la seguridad de quién se sabe a salvo. Atravesó la espesura hacia el otro extremo, a paso rápido y ligero, saltando de vez en cuando de rama en rama en vez de ir andando tranquilamente por el suelo, solo por el placer de hacerlo y de no sentir sus músculos agarrotados. Le gustaba hacer ejercicio.

Se agazapó en la rama de un árbol y esperó a que la oscuridad de la noche cubriera el cielo. Era más seguro de esa manera. Todavía no era muy bueno creando ilusiones, a pesar de que practicaba todos los días, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por su padre años, muchos años atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en su único fracaso. Era nimio en comparación con todo lo que había logrado. Él solo. Sí, solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Era digno de elogio.

Cuando la luna estaba alta en el cielo, en su forma de arco sonriente, bajó del árbol y se encaminó hacia la aldea de los humanos, amparándose en las sombras. Esta vez no se dirigió hacia la casa grande, sino hacia el almacén en el que, había descubierto hacía poco, aquellos seres almacenaban su comida, seguramente para las frías nieves del invierno.

Sí, no era tonto: había estudiado de lejos el pueblo, absorbiendo toda la información que lograba reunir. Así que hacia allí se encaminó, sigilosamente. En vez de burlar a los guardias de la puerta, consiguió retorcer su cuerpo y colarse por un pequeño ventanuco. Encontró sacos de grano y de harina. Arrugó la nariz, aquello no le servía. Él no sabía cocinar, más que la carne que cazaba. Y eso cuando no se transformaba y la comía cruda, si es que la pereza se le echaba encima.

Suspiró y trepó nuevamente para salir por de nuevo por el ventanuco. Una vez en tierra firme meditó lo que hacer. No tenía más remedio que volver a colarse en la casa grande. Era la única con un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie se percatara si deambulaba por sus largos pasillos. Se había dado cuenta de que las otras casas eran demasiado pequeñas y abarrotadas como para poder colarse sin que sus ocupantes se percataran. En algunas, incluso, dormían todos juntos, en el mismo cuarto. Como habían hecho él y sus padres antes de…

Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, negándose a que los recuerdos lo paralizaran. Ya no era un niño.

Con paso cauteloso, se dirigió entonces a la casa grande. Esta vez, en vez de hacer alarde de sus habilidades delante de los guardias de la entrada principal, trepó por la parte trasera del muro y saltó directamente al tejado de la casa. Su desarrollado oído captó retazos de conversaciones y de movimiento, de gente que iba de aquí para allá.

Siguiendo su recuerdo de la última vez, se arrastró sobre el techo hasta llegar a la misma habitación de aquella ocasión. Se asomó, estudiando el interior: varios humanos vestidos con yukatas se movían de un lado a otro, cargando algunas de esas bandejas de comida. Tragó saliva, conteniéndose de entrar por la fuerza para llevarse una.

Esperó, con paciencia. Cuando todas las bandejas estuvieron colocadas delante de sus respectivos cojines, los humanos salieron, a toda prisa, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo. No dándole importancia, se descolgó y se dejó caer, atento a cualquier ruido o murmullo.

Retazos de una conversación le llegó por el pasillo mientras se hacía con una de las bandejas y la ponía sobre una maltrecha red hecha con lianas. No era perfecta, pero la había hecho él solito, con sus propias manos. Había venido preparado.

Justo cuando iba a volver a trepar por el muro, la puerta se abrió y él se volvió, tenso, inclinándose y gruñendo, en advertencia.

El pequeño ser humano que apareció ante su vista dio un salto y se tapó la boca, ahogando así un chillido tras sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Él retrocedió, evaluando a su enemigo. Dos ojos plateados lo miraban, atónitos, estupefactos… pero no con miedo.

Sus orbes azules se estrecharon, reconociendo al instante aquellos dos ojos que en su última visita también lo habían vislumbrado. La criatura al fin reaccionó. Se giró con rapidez y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Él siguió retrocediendo, listo para atacar si fuera necesario.

Pero el humano, lejos de querer hacerle daño, se quedó dónde estaba, observándolo, con curiosidad y con algo muy parecido al anhelo. Sus desconfiados ojos no lo perdieron de vista. La criatura humana vaciló. Eso le causó un extraño placer. Era de esperar. Aquel humano era pequeño y delicado. Le pareció que había crecido desde la última vez que se vieran, pero no estaba seguro. Los humanos eran efímeros, vivían poco y morían mucho, tal vez era por eso que se reproducían con rapidez, para evitar desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

―Ho-hola. ―Gruñó ante la débil vocecita, en advertencia―. N-no voy a hacerte daño―volvió a decir el humano.

Él bufó, como remarcándole lo ridículo de su afirmación. Era imposible que una cosita tan pequeña y frágil como esa le hiciera algún rasguño.

La criatura volvió a vacilar, como debatiéndose entre decir algo o no. Finalmente debió amarse de valor, porque levantó la vista y lo miró, directamente, con algo muy parecido a la esperanza y al anhelo en sus bonitos ojos perlas.

―T-tú… ¿ta-también estás solo?―La pregunta lo golpeó, como si aquel ser lo hubiese atacado con sus manos.

Rugió y enseñó sus garras y sus colmillos.

―¡Aléjate de mí, humano!―Le lanzó un zarpazo y, sabiendo que con su grito habría alertado a los demás humanos de aquella casa, alcanzó lo alto del muro con un salto y se perdió en la noche, dejando a una confusa y triste niña atrás.

―¡Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama!―Pronto se vio rodeada de criados, temerosos y dispuestos a protegerla de cualquier cosa que quisiera dañarla.

No porque ella les importara, no porque la quisieran o fuera importante o preciada para ellos. No.

Simplemente porque era la hija del hombre más importante de aquellas tierras. Simplemente porque con su cuerpo y con su rostro podría traer la prosperidad y la riqueza a su padre y a su familia. A su apellido.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. No era más que mercancía intercambiable. Lo único que querían de ella era su vientre. Su padre había sido crudamente sincero al respecto. Desde que había tenido su primer sangrado, ya era elegible para el matrimonio.

Ese siempre había su deber, su única misión en la vida.

Pero había descubierto que ella no era la única que estaba sola en el mundo. Años atrás, había encontrado a un solitario niño zorro en aquella misma habitación, llevándose una de las bandejas de comida que tan diligentemente los criados habían preparado para ella y para su familia. Un niño zorro cuyos ojos azules escondían la misma soledad y desesperación que ella.

Había bastado solo un vistazo para darse cuenta. Y la esperanza la llenó. ¿Había encontrado un amigo? ¿Alguien con quién hablar y compartir las mismas penas que la asediaban a ella?

Pero él se había marchado, otra vez. Después de tantas y tantas lunas de rezar, de suplicar a los dioses poder encontrárselo una vez más, él volvía a marcharse.

En su mente todavía infantil no concebía que aquel ser tan extraordinario no pudiese haber ido allí por ella. Estaba segura de que su madre se lo había enviado, porque el pequeño niño zorro había aparecido pocas lunas después de que su madre partiera de este mundo, tras dar a luz a una segunda niña

Hinata había llorado y suplicado, rogándole a su madre y a los dioses que se la devolvieran. Que no quería estar sola. Que nadie más la iba a amar y a cuidar como su madre lo había hecho.

Y en vez de eso Hinata se había topado, tras finalizar el período de duelo, con aquel intrigante y hermoso niño zorro.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar que, esta segunda vez, tal como la primera, lo había visto desnudo. ¿Tal vez no tenía ropas para vestirse? Frunció el ceño, ajena al alboroto que los criados seguían haciendo a su alrededor.

Quizás… ¿ella podría remediar eso? Sí, se dijo. Le haría ropa nueva. Sabía coser y no se le daba mal. Le cosería un yukata nuevo. Un kimono le llevaría más tiempo, pero un yukata sería fácil.

Sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que fue una victoria sobre la tristeza y la desesperación que la ahogaba cada día un poco más.

Se haría amiga de aquel niño, decidió. Sería su última buena acción antes de que su padre la vendiera a alguno de los terratenientes que ya estaban acechando, dispuestos a pedir su mano para llevársela lejos y poner su semilla en su joven vientre.

Qué vida más triste la de las niñas, pensó mientras dejaba que una criada la acomodase sobre el cojín ante una de las bandejas de comida.

La felicidad y la alegría les estaban prohibidas. Absolutamente prohibidas.

* * *

Con su botín a cuestas, corrió lo más deprisa que sus piernas le daban, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, rugiéndole en los oídos. No se detuvo hasta que se vio a salvo, en su humilde morada. Una vez en el interior de la cabaña atrancó la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, jadeando. Se descolgó la bandeja de comida y la puso frente a él.

Por eso, por eso era que se había arriesgado, por una buena comida, por poder dormir una noche con la tripa bien llena. Se lo merecía. Puede que no tuviera nada ni a nadie, pero hasta un marginado como él se merecía una buena cena de vez en cuando.

Abrió la caja bellamente lacada y se le hizo la boca agua al ver tales viandas: arroz, pescado seco aderezado con especias, carne―¿cuánto hacía que no comía carne en condiciones?―, verduras―hizo una mueca al verlas.

Suspiró. Un puñado de plantas comestibles no iba a mermar su buen humor. Dio las gracias por la comida, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado y procedió a llenar la barriga.

Satisfecho, se dio unos golpecitos en la panza cuando terminó. Luego se acurrucó en el rincón que había destinado para dormir. Relajó el cuerpo y reguló su respiración. Pronto en vez de un muchacho con oreja y colas de zorro yacía en la cabaña un zorro de verdad, más grande que uno normal. Era mejor para él descansar en su forma sobrenatural. El pelaje grueso lo aislaba del frío y lo mantenía caliente cuando dormía. Ni el viento más gélido podía atravesar su piel y colarse en sus huesos.

Se acurrucó con la cabeza sobre las patas y descansó las colas a su alrededor, aprovechando así más de su calor corporal. Cerró los ojos e, inmediatamente, el recuerdo de los ojos de aquella criatura humana, abiertos, sorprendidos… pero no asustados.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento: el pequeño humano no se había asustado al verlo, no había intentado atacarlo ni… ni había dado la voz de alarma. Y sus ojos eran… bonitos. Blanco perla, casi plateados, como la luna llena que a él y a sus padres les gustaba contemplar en las noches despejadas, contando las estrellas hasta que él caía dormido.

Y luego aquella pregunta, aquel tono teñido de desesperación, la desolación en su redondo y sonrosado rostro.

«¿T-tú también estás solo?»

Apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. Le molestaba. Él estaba solo, sí, pero el humano no. El humano estaba rodeado de gente. El humano tenía otros humanos que se preocupaban por él. Los había visto. Muchos humanos. Era ridículo que el pequeño ser se sintiera solo cuando tenía a tantos humanos a su alrededor.

No, no tenía sentido.

Ningún sentido.

Durmió toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. Se despertó con el sol ya brillando intensamente en el cielo azul. Hacía una mañana fría pero despejada. Se desperezó con un gran bostezo y adoptó de nuevo su forma bípeda. Era más fácil moverse sin llamar la atención yendo a dos patas que a cuatro. Ocupaba menos, también, y era más difícil verlo o darle si es que querían atacarlo.

Tenía que buscarse el desayuno y el almuerzo. Pescó en el río para comer algo fresco y cocinado y luego se internó en el bosque, en busca de bayas, hierbas comestibles y fruta. Tuvo que adentrarse en el bosque más de lo que le gustaría. Las frutas más deliciosas crecían en los árboles de los extremos de la espesura. Trepó y saltó de árbol en árbol, silbando, sintiéndose a gusto en aquellas tierras por primera vez en muchas lunas. Había logrado construirse un hogar, los habitantes lo temían y lo respetaban por igual; se había ganado un lugar en aquel sitio.

Estaba estirando el brazo para agarrar unas manzanas de aspecto delicioso cuando un susurro, como de ropas, llegó a sus oídos. Curioso, se mantuvo en equilibrio, apoyándose contra el tronco y afianzando los pies en la gruesa rama sobre la que estaba. Escrutó la linde del bosque, buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Pasos, como de pies pequeños pero rápidos. Apartó algunas de las ramas para tener mejor visibilidad.

Se sorprendió sobremanera, abriendo los ojos a más no poder, al ver a la pequeña criatura que corría hacia los árboles, sin asomo de duda. Su aguda vista captó que llevaba un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en las manos. La curiosidad pudo más y siguió cada uno de los movimientos rápidos y nerviosos de la criatura humana.

Vio cómo se arrodillaba y dejaba su carga con sumo cuidado al lado del tronco seco de un árbol. Miró un momento hacia el bosque antes de levantarse y echar a correr de regreso a la aldea humana. Sin poder aguantarse, bajó al suelo de un ágil salto y se acercó al misterioso paquete, preguntándose que sería. Se quedó a unos cuantos pasos y olfateó, desilusionándose en cuánto se percató de que no era comida.

Bufó, diciéndose que había sido una pérdida de tiempo fijarse en el pequeño humano. Dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, una vez más, la curiosidad pudo con él. Reacio, se giró y se agachó delante del dichoso paquete, gruñendo y bufando. Alargó una mano y abrió el nudo de tela que mantenía escondido lo que quiera que el humano había dejado allí, sin duda olvidado. Estúpidos humanos descuidados.

La tela cayó, revelando el contenido del paquete, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver un cuadrado doblado de tela perfecto. Extrañado, se acercó un poco más. Olió, pero ningún olor extraño o desconocido vino del paquete. Se acercó otro poco y se atrevió a tocar. Era suave, tela de buena calidad. Le recordó el kimono amarillo que solía vestir su madre, en contraste con su bonito y largo cabello pelirrojo.

Se hizo con el cuadrado de tela y lo sacudió, para extenderlo. Un pedazo de tela más pequeño cayó sobre su regazo y lo recogió con la otra mano. Parecía un… ¿obi? Devolvió la vista a la tela de color naranja y le dio la vuelta. ¿Un yukata? Pero era uno demasiado grande, demasiado amplio para el pequeño cuerpo del humano que lo había dejado allí. Era casi para alguien… ¿de su tamaño?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, era imposible. Su anhelo y sus esperanzas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Que el humano no hubiese mandado a otros humanos tras él ni hubiese intentado atacarlo no significaba que quisiese ser amable con él. No tenía sentido. Los humanos tenían miedo de las criaturas sobrenaturales como él, los atacaban, los hostigaban, los despreciaban. Su padre le contaba historias de la Antigüedad, donde las cosas eran bien distintas, donde los humanos, lejos de atacarlos y temerles, los respetaban y los adoraban, casi como a dioses.

Echó un vistazo al camino que discurría en dirección a la aldea humana, casi como si esperara ver al humano de regreso, presuroso para recuperar su olvidada carga. Apretó los dientes y el agarre que mantenía sobre aquel yukata. Lo apretó contra su pecho y se internó en el bosque a toda prisa, negándose a devolver aquella ropa. Él necesitaba ropajes nuevos y no era culpa suya que la criatura humana hubiese sido tan estúpida de abandonar allí aquel yukata.

El humano podía conseguir otro. Él tenía más necesidad. No era robar si se lo encontraba tirado por ahí, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo por haber conseguido hacerse con la ropa que tanto le hacía falta, regresó a su cabaña, para proceder a cambiarse. Su viejo yukata ya comenzaba a apretarle y a resultarle incómodo. Se puso el nuevo, atándose el obi como buenamente pudo, ya que no veía detrás de su espalda. Se miró y dio una vuelta. Le iba como un guante, casi como si ese yukata hubiese sido hecho exclusivamente para él.

Rio por lo ridículo de su pensamiento.

Tal vez la soledad ya estaba empezando a afectarlo.

Solo tal vez.

* * *

Hinata observó con resignación como los criados retiraban las bandejas lacradas con comida en completo silencio. A su lado, su hermana Hanabi movía las manos, ansiosa. Sonrió. Hanabi siempre había sido más inquieta que ella y que Neji, el primo de ambas y único heredero de las tierras Hyūga.

Frente a ella, su padre reposaba tranquilamente, con su rictus serio y pétreo de siempre. Neji aguardaba, también en silencio, a que los criados terminaran de recoger los restos del almuerzo.

Hinata esperó a que las dispensaran. Sabía que su padre tenía un montón de cartas por leer y contestar, mientras que Neji, seguramente, iría a inspeccionar a los hombres y los campos. Eso la dejaría sola con su hermanita. Hanabi querría que jugara con ella, pero ya tenía un plan preparado: diría que quería pasar una tarde tranquila y alguna de las criadas se ocuparía de mantener distraída a Hanabi. Nadie osaría molestarla, seguros de que nunca jamás saldría de los dominios de la casa principal. Hinata siempre había sido sumisa, complaciente, dulce, tierna y amable. Demasiado, según su padre. Pero, hasta el momento, nunca había podido corregir aquellas fallas en su carácter.

Cuando el último de los criados desapareció del salón, Hinata esperó a que su padre hablase:

―Podéis retiraros. ―Hinata y Hanabi hicieron sendas reverencias, la segunda más torpe y apresurada que la primera. Neji se limitó a cabecear respetuosamente.

Esperó a que los hombres salieran primero y luego salió ella junto con Hanabi, el susurro de sus largos y costosos kimonos rompiendo el denso silencio que las rodeaba.

―¡Nee-sama, vamos a jugar!―Hinata suspiró. Odiaba no poder complacer a su hermanita, pero de verdad que tenía algo importante que hacer. Muy importante para ella.

―Lo siento, Hanabi, pero no me encuentro muy bien. Preferiría quedarme a bordar en mi cuarto.

Hanabi abrió la boca, sin duda dispuesta a protestar, pero como arte de magia apareció una criada en el pasillo que agarró firmemente la pequeña mano de la niña.

―Su hermana tiene deberes importantes que atender, Hanabi-sama. Venga conmigo. Yo jugaré con usted. ―Hanabi miró una última vez hacia atrás, hacia su hermana mayor, antes de desaparecer tras una esquina.

Hinata soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y, tratando de que no se le notara la ansiedad en el rostro, se metió en su cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella.

Presurosa, se deshizo de su estorboso y pesado kimono y movió una de los cuadrados del tatami del suelo, revelando un escondite secreto, de donde sacó un sencillo yukata en color gris oscuro, el mismo color que los criados. Se vistió y se calzó con unas sandalias sencillas, hechas de junco. Luego, salió al jardín sigilosamente, evitando las zonas donde sería más probable que la pillaran.

Consiguió colarse en la cocina, donde abundantes sirvientes iban y venían de un lado a otro, vaciando los restos de comida, lavando los cacharros y preparando ya la que iba a ser la cena de aquella noche para el señor y la familia. Nadie reparó en ella. Siempre se le había dado bien pasar desapercibida.

Silenciosamente, sin llamar la atención, se hizo con una de las bandejas que ella, Hanabi, Neji y su padre habían utilizado y se dirigió hacia la zona donde sabía se vaciaban las sobras. Sin embargo, sacó de dentro de su manga una tela y guardó en ella los trozos más grandes de pan y de carne. Repitió la operación, dándose cuenta de que, como estaba ella vaciando las bandejas, otros criados habían decidido ocuparse de otros deberes más importantes. Aquello le dio la oportunidad de hacerse con más comida, incluso con un par de los pastelillos que permanecían sobre la mesa de la cocina, envolviéndolos cuidadosamente en un paño.

Se aseguró de que nadie la miraba y salió a paso tranquilo de la cocina, con el corazón latiendo deprisa y apretando contra su pecho su preciado botín. Se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del jardín, hacia el muro, donde había una trampilla secreta que llevaba a un túnel que pasaba por debajo. La había descubierto siendo una niña pequeña y, aunque su madre, la única a la que le había confiado su secreto, le había prohibido utilizarla, Hinata solía saltarse aquella prohibición más de una vez, antes incluso de que Hana Hyūga muriera.

Se arrastró unos minutos en la oscuridad para salir al otro lado, al campo verde que se extendía ante ella. Salió, se sacudió con una mano las ropas llenas de tierra y luego echó a correr hacia el pueblo. Vestida y sucia como una campesina cualquiera, nadie reparó en su persona. Ninguno de los habitantes de la aldea hubiese supuesto jamás que la primogénita de su señor anduviese por ahí corriendo con aquellas pintas.

Corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, sabiendo que apenas tenía unas horas para regresar a su habitación en la casa grande, asearse y mostrarse perfectamente arreglada y limpia para la cena. Pero antes debía hacer algo. Algo sumamente importante para ella.

Jadeante, llegó a la linde del bosque, con el hatillo de comida entre sus brazos. Se detuvo a coger aire y se acercó al tronco seco donde había dejado el día anterior el yukata que había arreglado para el niño zorro. Sonrió al ver que el paquete no estaba. Se agachó para dejar la comida en el mismo lugar pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vaciló. Allí había animales, peligrosos. ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos venía y se hacía con lo que ella había traído para el niño zorro?

Tragando saliva, se incorporó y miró hacia los altos y espesos árboles que bordeaban el bosque. Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros, dispuesta a todo. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo hacerse amiga de aquel misterioso niño zorro. Ella lo había visto, había visto la soledad y la desesperación velando sus hermosos ojos azules, la misma soledad y la misma desesperación que la iban destrozando a ella un poco más con cada día que pasaba.

Pasito a pasito se internó en el bosque. Este estaba extrañamente silencioso. Aquello la animó y le dio confianza. Quizás las criaturas malvadas solo aparecían de noche, tal y como relataban los cuentos y las leyendas. Anduvo durante varios minutos.

―¿Hola?―llamó, en voz baja―. ¿E-estás ahí? S-soy yo… l-la niña… ―Escuchó un susurro de hojas a su espalda y se tensó.

Se dio la vuelta, pero allí no había nadie. Se giró, para volver a su camino, no queriendo alejarse mucho para no perder de vista la salida. Ella no tenía ni idea de orientarse en un bosque.

Dio dos pasos más y, de pronto, chocó contra un cuerpo más alto que ella. Chilló cuando dio contra el suelo, apretando con fuerza la comida que llevaba. Un gruñido llamó su atención y se obligó a abrir los ojos y a enfocar la mirada, descubriendo con alivio al niño zorro de la noche anterior.

Se sentó, despacio, viendo que él parecía estar tenso y preparado para echarse sobre ella a la mínima provocación, al mínimo gesto brusco por su parte.

―Ho-hola… ―Esperó a que le devolviera el saludo, pero él no lo hizo; forzó una sonrisa, sabiéndose la receptora de la mirada hostil en el rostro del niño zorro―. M-me llamo Hinata… ―Él siguió sin contestar. Un poco molesta por su falta de educación, decidió ser un poco más directa―. ¿T-tú, cómo te llamas?―El niño zorro ladeó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido; en ese momento Hinata se percató de que el niño tenía la vista clavada en el hatillo que ella cargaba. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que había traído comida con ella. Reprimiendo una sonrisa triunfal, Hinata se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió el hatillo que protegía las viandas―. L-lo he traído para ti, ¿qui-quieres un poco?

Naruto tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no salivar ante la vista de la deliciosa comida. No se fiaba. Aquel humano podía haber envenenado la comida, o podía estar aguardando a que él estuviera distraído llenando la tripa para acabar con él. Los humanos eran así: traicioneros, engañosos, mentirosos por naturaleza.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que aquella criatura que estaba ante él no era así. El hechizo de sus ojos perlas lo atraía, lo llamaba. Apretó la mandíbula, confundido por las sensaciones y los sentimientos que aquella criatura humana despertaba en él.

―E-está bueno―volvió a decir el humano―. Ten. ―Con mano temblorosa, Hinata le tendió un pedazo de carne. Naruto la olfateó antes de arrebatársela y alejarse un poco para comérselo. Se lo metió entero en la boca y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir al sentir el exquisito sabor explotar en su boca.

Miró con anhelo para el humano y lo escuchó reír bajito. Sonriente, Hinata le volvió a tender otro trozo de carne que él se apresuró a coger para engullirlo como el anterior. Repitieron la operación hasta que la comida se acabó. Solo entonces Naruto se permitió acercarse. La comida no estaba envenenada y el humano no había intentado atacarlo a traición.

Con la curiosidad ahora plasmada en su rostro, Naruto se acercó al humano y se dejó caer a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial.

―Naruto. ―Hinata dio un respingo al oírlo hablar por primera vez. Tenía una voz grave, tal y como se suponía en un niño, pero también más seria de lo que se suponía en un infante―. Mi nombre es Naruto. ―Hinata le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes―. ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No me odias, acaso?―Hinata pestañeó.

―¿P-por qué debería odiarte?―Avergonzado, Naruto apartó la mirada y clavó sus garras en la tierra.

―Porque todos los humanos nos odian―musitó, agitando sus colas de lado a lado con irritación y enfado.

Hinata bajó la cabeza. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que los humanos que creían en la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales como Naruto los odiaban y los temían, asustados por sus poderes y sus habilidades sobrehumanas. Suspiró y, armándose de valor, clavó la vista en Naruto.

―Y-yo no te odio―dijo, en un susurro―. E-es más… m-me gustaría… me gustaría ser tu amiga, s-si tú quieres… ―Naruto ladeó la cabeza, curioso una vez más.

―¿Por qué? ¿No tienes amigos entre los de tu especie? Sois muchos… ―Hinata pudo percibir que aquello le dolía.

Apretó los labios y los puños.

―No, ya te lo dije: yo también… estoy sola. ―Naruto bufó.

―Vives en una casa grande llena de otros humanos… ―Hinata negó.

―N-no son mis amigos. Son… los sirvientes y los hombres de mi padre, trabajan allí, pero no… no son mis amigos. ―Naruto frunció el ceño, como si le costara comprender su explicación.

―¿Y tu familia?

―So-solo Hanabi… mi padre… y mi primo… e-ellos no… no se preocupan por mí. ―Naruto alzó las cejas.

―Son tu familia… ¿y no te cuidan? ¿No te quieren?―Hinata sintió que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos y negó.

―N-no. No me creen digna de acaparar su tiempo y su cariño. Las niñas no… no importamos. Solo somos herramientas. ―Naruto saltó y se apartó de ella, repentinamente espantado. Hinata lo miró, confusa por su reacción, por sus ojos azules abiertos como platos y su boca formando una perfecta _o_―. ¿Na-Naruto-kun?―Una calidez indescriptible lo llenó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera tan cálida, tan cariñosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y la apuntó con un dedo acusador, sus colas encrespadas.

―¡¿Eres una niña?!―Hinata asintió, confundida por su agitación.

―¿E-eso es malo?―Su expresión decayó y Naruto sintió el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla.

Apretó los puños para evitar tocarla, pero se acercó lo suficiente, agachándose frente a ella y buscando su mirada plateada. Agitó sus colas de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para borrar aquella tristeza de su bonita cara.

―¡No, no es malo! E-es solo que… nunca había conocido a una. ―Hinata levantó la cabeza y pestañeó.

―¿A una? ¿Qui-quieres decir… a una niña humana?

―A una niña, en general. Siempre fuimos papá, mamá y yo. Nadie más. Solo ellos y yo. ―Su susurro apenas audible le dijo a Hinata mucho más que cualquier historia que pudiera haberle contado.

Sus padres no estaban. Se habían ido. Justo como su madre.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le agarró una de sus manos entre las suyas. Naruto se sobresaltó pero enseguida se relajó, sentándose frente a ella y sintiendo el calor de la pequeña niña humana filtrarse en su piel, hasta su misma alma, estremeciéndolo.

―Y-ya no estás solo. ―Y Naruto supo, en ese momento, que aquella era una verdad como un templo: ya no estaba solo. De alguna manera, sabía que Hinata siempre estaría con él, y que ella nunca lo abandonaría.

Nunca.

Apretó la mano que lo sostenía y le sonrío, ampliamente, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se acelerase y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojasen.

―Tú tampoco, Hinata. Ya no estarás sola―le dijo, con convicción.

Porque era cierto. Ahora ninguno volvería a sentir el peso de la soledad ahogándolos.

Porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Aunque ninguno sabía, de momento, todo lo que eso significaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Fin 1**

* * *

**Ains, si es que me los como. En cualquier versión son monos monísimos y perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿a que sí? xD.**

**Bueno, pongámonos serios, que tengo varias cositas que deciros:**

1\. Será un fic cortito, de no más cuatro o cinco capítulos.

2\. Me he hecho un facebook solo y exclusivamente para mis cosas de ficker, para hacer anuncios y compartir imágenes y demás. Si alguien está interesado puede encontrarme como Vicky Bruxi Bandín.

3\. POR FAVOR, ID A VOTAD EN LA ENCUESTA QUE ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL. HASTA AHORA SOLO SE HAN PASADO DOS PERSONAS. SI DE AQUÍ A UNA SEMANA NO VOTA NADIE MÁS HARÉ LO QUE A MÍ ME SALGA DE LAS NARICES Y ME VALDRÁ MIERDA QUE OS QUEJÉIS, PORQUE ES MUY FRUSTRANTE QUE UNA SERVIDORA HAGA COSAS Y FOMENTE LA PARTICIPACIÓN Y LA INTERACCIÓN Y LOS LECTORES NO RESPONDAN.

**Ains, que a gusto que me he quedao xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Como ya dije en el capítulo nuevo de mi otra historia, _Rayo de luna_, esperad más cositas de mi parte durante estos catorce días de cuarentena.**

**Estaré poniendo a mi cerebro a trabajar a tope para no aburrirme xDDD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**2**

* * *

La observó desde la orilla, sonriendo. Sus colas moviéndose perezosamente de un lado a otro y sus pies chapoteando en el agua, mientras a unos cuantos pasos, descalza, con el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y su sencillo yukata gris enrollado hasta las rodillas, Hinata trataba de atrapar un pez entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Gimió con frustración cuando el animal escamoso se escurrió entre sus dedos por enésima vez aquel día.

Naruto rio y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Le dio la espalda y se concentró en su tarea. Él siempre se estaba burlando de que una princesa delicada como ella no era capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que él, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Totalmente equivocado.

Atrapó otro pez y lo sacó del agua, luchando porque no se le resbalara de entre los dedos. Corrió por el agua salpicando a todos lados y saltó a la orilla; un gritito triunfante salió de sus labios cuando consiguió dejarlo junto a los otros, pescados por Naruto.

Ella se volvió, mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa que hizo a Naruto enrojecer y desviar la vista, entre incómodo y feliz.

Desde aquel día en que había consentido en hacerse amigo de aquella niña humana sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían hecho más que crecer. No sabía exactamente lo que significaba ni si era bueno o malo, solo que le gustaba tenerla cerca, le gustaba cuando ella le cogía la mano o se acurrucaba contra su costado cuando comían o se tiraban a ver el cielo y a buscar formas en las nubes. En esos pequeños ratos de paz, Naruto era inmensamente feliz. Hinata le había devuelto parte del sosiego y la tranquilidad que había perdido cuando habían asesinado a sus padres, décadas atrás.

Ahora hacía ya casi un año en términos humanos que se conocían y compartían juegos y vivencias. Pero últimamente algo iba mal, Naruto lo sabía, lo intuía. Hinata aparentaba ser la de siempre: tímida, alegre, amable, dulce, tierna y cariñosa. Pero había algo que la molestaba… no, que la entristecía. Y, a pesar de que le había preguntado al respecto, ella se le había salido por la tangente, diciéndole que no era nada, que no se preocupase, que solo cosas de su familia.

Eso lo había molestado y había provocado que la castigara no viéndola durante un día entero, algo que también supuso un castigo para él, porque ya no podía vivir sin ver el rostro de Hinata todos los días. Era consciente, porque ella se lo había explicado, de que Hinata no tenía permiso para andar vagando por el bosque cada vez que le viniera en gana. Estaba prohibido que cualquier persona de la aldea se adentrara en él más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero esa prohibición era excepcionalmente real tratándose de Hinata, la hija del hombre más importante en ese sitio, según Hinata le había dicho.

―Las aldeas, normalmente, pertenecen a una persona, a un… jefe, podrías decir, que puede gobernar una o varias―le había dado a conocer una tarde, mientras ambos reposaban tranquilamente con los pies metidos en el río―. Y mientras que a los hijos varones del jefe se les cría para… para ser jefes en el futuro o comandar a los demás hombres a las hijas del jefe se nos… esconde. Nos llaman princesas y nos educan para hacer otras cosas. Cosas… diferentes.

―¿Por qué?―Le había preguntado Naruto, intrigado―. Mis padres hacían lo mismo: cazaban, me cuidaban, me educaban y me enseñaban a sobrevivir. Los dos por igual. ¿Por qué es distinto para los hombres y las mujeres humanos?―Hinata había parpadeado y había desviado la vista, de pronto triste y desolada.

―No lo sé―había susurrado ella―. Te juro que no lo sé. ―La tristeza que vio en sus preciosos ojos perla era tanta que cambió de tema, prometiéndose no volver a ahondar en esa herida nunca jamás.

Pero ahora necesitaba saber, porque esa aura de tristeza que acompañaba a Hinata últimamente tenía que ver con eso que le había explicado de que era una princesa y no podía hacer las mismas cosas que los machos humanos. Y eso lo irritaba, porque si los hombres de su especie no podían ver lo bonita y especial que era, es que eran unos idiotas sin remedio.

Así que, echando a un lado la vergüenza y la timidez que ella despertaba en él, se acercó y le cogió una mano, obligándola a que lo mirase. Hinata ladeó la cabeza, con un adorable sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. Pero no apartó la mirada, como solía hacer en los primeros días. Sabía que a él lo enfadaba que lo hiciera, así que había aprendido a lidiar con su timidez y con el torrente de sentimientos que Naruto le provocaba.

―¿O-ocurre algo?―preguntó, con esa vocecita que hizo que el estómago de Naruto diera un tirón.

―Dímelo tú―espetó, con más brusquedad de la pretendía; vio como ella pestañeaba, confusa, seguramente preguntándose si había hecho o dicho algo para molestarlo. Suspiró y se rascó una de sus orejas. Hinata observó fascinada como el pelaje de aquel blandito apéndice se erizaba cuando las afiladas uñas de Naruto lo levantaban, buscando la picazón bajo la piel para aliviarla―. Algo te pasa―dijo Naruto, ahora más suavemente―. Sé que algo te pasa, ¿qué es? ¿Es que ha pasado algo en la casa grande o en el pueblo o… ―Hinata sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

―No, todo está bien en la aldea… ―Calló y Naruto frunció el ceño.

―¿Y en la casa grande?―insistió, dándose cuenta de que Hinata había mencionado la aldea pero no el que era su hogar.

El pequeño cuerpo de su amiga se tensó. Vio como apretaba los dientes y desviaba la mirada.

―No… ―Naruto sintió la irritación crecer una vez más.

Tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Hinata soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y levantó la vista, viéndose atrapada por aquellos fuertes brazos y contra su pecho. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos azules de Naruto fijos en ella, mirándola sin pestañear. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba de esa forma tan… tan íntima. Sintió como la apretaba más fuerte y se quedó sin respiración. Sintió su rostro arder y puso las manos sobre las solapas de su yukata, para tratar de separarse. Pero Naruto no se lo permitió. La abrazó aún más fuerte si cabía, negándose a soltarla o a dejarla ir.

―Hinata―ella se esforzó por evadir su mirada, sus ojos azules quemándola―, dime. Quiero saber qué pasa, qué te pasa. Dime. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar hasta ahora arder en el borde de sus ojos.

―No… ―Tragó saliva―. No puedo… ―contestó al fin, en un hilo de voz.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, sus colas levantadas, evidenciando así su molestia y su enfado ante su evidente falta de confianza. Se separó de ella bruscamente y Hinata dio un gritito, cayendo al suelo. Dejó al fin salir las lágrimas que tan arduamente había estado conteniendo.

―Creí que éramos amigos. ―Hinata sintió que esas palabras se clavaban en su corazón. Se levantó, sorbiéndose los mocos y restregándose la cara con el brazo.

―L-lo somos… Na-Naruto-kun, por favor, no… no pienses lo contrario. E-eres… eres muy especial para mí… ―demasiado especial, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Ello solo complicaría las cosas.

―¡Entonces dime lo que ocurre, maldita sea!―Se sobresaltó. Nunca lo había visto maldecir ni perder los estribos de aquella manera.

Parecía un zorro más que nunca, con los ojos azules teñidos de un leve tinte rojizo, las marcas de su rostro más acentuadas y todo el cabello y el pelaje de sus colas y de sus orejas encrespado, las uñas más largas y afiladas de lo acostumbrado. Tragó saliva. Naruto jamás la atacaría, estaba segura, jamás le haría daño deliberadamente.

―No puedo―empezó, intentando que la voz no se le quebrase―p-porque no cambiaría nada. Q-que te lo dijera no cambiaría nada―terminó, en un susurro.

Sus palabras trajeron la confusión al rostro de Naruto, que se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros, con todo el cuerpo tenso.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Habla claro, Hinata!―La sacudió, con firmeza pero con suavidad al mismo tiempo, no queriendo dañarla bajo ningún concepto.

Hinata respiró hondo y alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos perlas, enormes, tristes, en él. Alargó las manos y los pasó por el rostro del rubio, con cariño, queriendo transmitirle con esa simple caricia todo lo que él la hacía sentir, todo lo que ella albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Naruto cerró los ojos, disfrutando, ansiando, por algún motivo, que las pequeñas manos no abandonaran nunca su piel. Un anhelo casi insoportable de hacer él lo mismo, de tocarla, de sentir su figura, su toque, bajo sus manos, lo asaltó. Aflojó el agarre que mantenía en los hombros femeninos y bajó las manos lentamente por sus brazos hasta la cintura, donde la ciñó con fuerza para pegarla a su cuerpo. Aquel contacto les robó el aliento a los dos.

―Naruto-kun… ―Él parpadeó y, por algún motivo, sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su amiga, concretamente, en sus rosados y apetecibles labios, ahora entreabiertos.

Deseó probarlos, deseó posar su boca sobre la de ella, tal y como su padre hacía cuando quería demostrarle a su madre cuánto la quería. Ella reía y le devolvía el beso y una caricia juguetona. A él siempre le había gustado verlos así: felices, cariñosos, sabiéndose unido a una familia llena de amor.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta reseca. Sí, él deseaba besarla, pero algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo. Él estaba creciendo, ya era un hombre en los términos de su especie, pero los humanos eran diferentes, sus vidas eran más cortas y, también, había oído, en sus pocas incursiones al pueblo para asegurarse de que Hinata volvía sana y salva a su casa, que las niñas humanas debían proteger algo llamado virtud o inocencia, dependiendo de a quién preguntaras.

¿Si la besaba él le robaría esa inocencia que debía preservar aun cuando no sabía por qué era tan importante? ¿Y qué sería esa inocencia? Tenía tantas dudas en lo que respectaba a los humanos pero todavía más en lo concerniente a Hinata…

Ella le había dado tanto… se había hecho su amiga, le había ayudado, le había acompañado cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Y él quería devolverle la misma amabilidad que ella le había mostrado desinteresadamente.

―Naruto-kun. ―El susurro de Hinata lo sacó de su ensoñación.

La miró nuevamente, cuando ella posó sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de él, haciendo presión para que lo bajara. A su vez, la pequeña fémina se puso de puntillas, juntando sus frentes, quedando sus bocas a apenas unos milímetros de distancia.

―Hinata… ―¿Desde cuando su voz era tan ronca?

Hinata tragó saliva. Sabía que no era correcto, que no debería. No tenía ninguna oportunidad con Naruto. Su destino ya había sido trazado. Llevaba un años sabiendo lo que ocurriría, lo que debería hacer para contentar a su familia y seguir así con la tradición que miles de mujeres habían llevado a cabo antes que ella: casarse, en lo que se llamaba un buen matrimonio; yacer con su esposo y traer hijos al mundo o, al menos, uno, un heredero.

Pero no quería irse sin haber hecho antes algo que deseaba con toda su alma. Sería su recuerdo más preciado, lo que la mantendría cuerda cuando la soledad amenazara con ahogarla.

Porque ella no se lo había dicho, pero esa sería la última vez que vería a Naruto. A partir del día siguiente tendría que comportarse como la perfecta princesa que era. Tendría que recibir a su futuro esposo con toda la pompa que se requería. Los esponsales habían sido fijados para el final del verano, y Hinata sabía que, con los preparativos, no tendría tiempo de escabullirse para ver a Naruto.

Y aquello le rompería el corazón. Naruto había sido su única luz en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, su único motivo para reír y tener esperanza de que no todo en el mundo era tan terrible como parecía.

Así que, tomando el poco valor que le quedaba, terminó de reducir el espacio entre ellos y juntó su boca con la masculina. Sintió la sorpresa poner rígido el cuerpo de Naruto. Ella demoró sus labios unos segundos, lo suficientes como para llevarse el recuerdo de su textura y de lo bien que se sentían contra los suyos.

No había sido más que un contacto casto y de lo más inocente, pero para ella fue más que suficiente. Se separó, con toda la cara hirviendo de vergüenza. Aturdido, Naruto no acertó a detenerla. Hinata se desprendió de sus brazos, dio vuelta y echó a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Naruto maldijo y echó a correr tras ella. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que llegar a ella. Era más rápido, tenía que poder alcanzarla.

No obstante, tuvo que detenerse bruscamente y esconderse entre las ramas de un árbol; en su loca carrera, Hinata había topado con un par de humanos de la aldea, que cargaban con ramas y troncos, seguramente para hacer leña para cocinar o para paliar el frío que ya empezaba a arreciar por las noches.

Ellos parecían estupefactos a la par que horrorizados de ver a la hija mayor de su gobernante pululando a sus anchas por el bosque. Rápidamente, la guiaron fuera de la espesura. Naruto vio con rabia y dolor como se la llevaban, como la alejaban de su lado. Apretó los puños, viendo el largo cabello de su amiga balancearse de un lado a otro mientras seguía con la cabeza gacha a los dos aldeanos.

Se estremeció al sentir su abatimiento y su tristeza como propios. Y tomó una determinación: esa noche iría a verla. Se colaría en la casa grande y no se marcharía hasta que ella no le diese todas las explicaciones que él considerara pertinentes.

Asintió para sí, más decidido que nunca en su vida.

Él arreglaría lo que quiera que tenía a Hinata tan triste.

Vaya que sí.

* * *

―Mañana llega Ōtsutsuki-dono―dijo Hiashi Hyūga, como si nada, mientras daba cuenta de su tazón de arroz―. Espero que te comportes a la altura de las circunstancias. ―Hinata luchó por no llorar frente a su padre.

Intentó que ninguno de sus sentimientos se trasluciese en su rostro, poniendo una cara totalmente inexpresiva. Inclinó la cabeza con respeto hacia el jefe de la familia.

―Sí, padre. Lo haré. Traeré honor a nuestra familia. ―El corazón le dolió, porque saber que al día siguiente todo cambiaría, que tendría que dejar de escaparse para ir al bosque, que no podría volver a ver a Naruto… la devastaba.

Pero debía hacerlo. Era su destino, su deber como hija. Las cosas serían distintas si hubiese sido varón, por supuesto, pero en ese mundo cruel y despiadado en el que había tenido la desdicha de nacer, las mujeres no eran más que meros objetos que se intercambiaban los hombres entre ellos a cambio de tierras, dinero o, simplemente, poder político.

Terminó de cenar, esperó a que su padres terminara y luego, ella y su hermana pidieron permiso para retirarse. Ya casi llegando a sus aposentos privados, Hanabi se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura con toda la fuerza que albergaba su pequeño cuerpo.

―¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera conoces a ese tal Ōtsutsuki!

―¡Hanabi!―exclamó, horrorizada. Miró a su alrededor, respirando aliviada cuando vio que no había nadie para escucharlas.

Arrastró a su hermanita hasta meterla en su cuarto y luego cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Se volvió entonces hacia Hanabi y la abrazó.

―Siempre serás mi hermanita, Hanabi. Siempre. ―Hanabi la abrazó a su vez y Hinata sintió que se le mojaban las ropas con las lágrimas de la niña.

―¿Y si huyes?―Hinata se conmovió y tuvo que respirar con fuerza para intentar aflojar el nudo que le apretaba la garganta.

―No puedo hacer eso, Hanabi―le susurró, acariciándole el pelo con cariño―. Padre vendría a por mí y me encontraría, sabes que lo haría. Quiere esta alianza con los Ōtsutsuki más que nada en el mundo.

―¿Y si yo me caso con él?―Hinata soltó una risita.

―Eres demasiado pequeña, Hanabi. No has sangrado aún. ―Se ruborizó al pronunciar esas palabras―. Tú no le sirves―susurró más para sí misma que para su hermana.

Hinata tenía muy claro por y para qué quería Ōtsutsuki casarse con ella: niños, hijos, lo único para lo que ella era valiosa… de momento.

Cerró los ojos y apretó a Hanabi contra ella, sintiendo ya la tristeza de la partida. Le dio un beso en el pelo y luego la soltó, forzando una sonrisa para que Hanabi no se fuera preocupada a dormir.

―Anda, ve a descansar. Mañana estaremos muy ocupados. ―Hanabi frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa de Hinata no vaciló. Tras unos segundos, Hanabi resopló, le dio las buenas noches a su hermana mayor y luego se fue a su propia habitación.

Hinata esperó unos minutos para recomponerse y luego fue hacia el medio del cuarto, donde aguardó hasta que un desfile de criadas entró para desvestirla y prepararla para dormir. Cuando estuvo con el yukata de dormir, las sirvientas se retiraron, dejándola al fin a solas con sus pensamientos.

Se metió en el futon y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos para buscar el sueño que le hacía falta.

No quería pensar, no quería recordar, porque si recordaba le sería más difícil cumplir con su deber como la princesa de los Hyūga.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que unos ojos azules se filtraran en sus pensamientos justo antes de que la fatiga la venciera.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Naruto consiguió colarse en la casa grande. Le fue más difícil que las otras veces, porque había más vigilancia, pero a base de alguna que otra ilusión y de sus increíbles habilidades pudo sortear todos los obstáculos hasta estar dentro.

Abrió las fosas nasales hasta captar el olor de Hinata. Lo siguió por encima del tejado, agazapado y al amparo de las nubes que tapaban la luna de cuando en cuando. Cuando creyó estar en el sitio correcto, se asomó boca abajo y abrió con cuidado una de las puertas correderas que mantenían la habitación cerrada. Sus ojos azules, capaces de ver en la oscuridad, no tardaron en distinguir la silueta de su amiga tumbada en lo que los humanos llamaban futon y que usaban para abrigarse durante la noche.

A sus oídos llegó su pausada respiración. Sigilosamente, se descolgó y se dejó caer sobre el tatami, haciendo un ruido sordo que no llamó la atención de la única ocupante de aquel cuarto. Cerró tras de sí y, casi flotando sobre el suelo, se acercó hasta acuclillarse al lado de Hinata, quien seguía plácidamente dormida, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar observarla, fascinado. Su rostro durmiente estaba tranquilo, aunque sus párpados se movían, inquietos, como si estuviera soñando algo que no era del todo agradable. Su pecho subía y bajaba y sus labios, entreabiertos, lo llamaban.

No había podido dejar de pensar en aquel fugaz beso que ella se había atrevido a darle. La sorpresa había retenido el impulso que sintió de estrecharla contra sí, buscando hacer el contacto más profundo, más… íntimo. Había pasado toda la tarde hasta la noche pensando en ello, en qué quería decirle su cuerpo. Pensó en sus padres, en los mimos que se daban cuando creían que él no les prestaba atención, pero nunca había visto más que abrazos y besos casi tan leves como el que Hinata le había dado.

Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que había más, mucho más… el caso era que no sabía _el qué_. Y Hinata tampoco, a juzgar por lo breve que había sido el contacto entre sus labios.

Un cosquilleo lo recorrió entero, erizándole todo el vello y el pelaje de sus colas y de sus orejas. Le había gustado, mucho, demasiado. Tanto que no podía esperar a repetirlo. Pero antes tenía que saber…

Alargó una mano y sacudió delicadamente el hombro de Hinata. Esta murmuró algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta. Naruto bufó y volvió a sacudirla, más bruscamente esta vez. Ahora sí: Hinata abrió los ojos y se incorporó, sobresaltada. Sus orbes perlas, aún velados por el sueño, buscaron por todo el cuarto hasta dar con él, agachado a su lado.

Hinata parpadeó, como asimilando lo que estaba viendo. ¿La estarían engañando sus ojos? ¿Tal vez seguía dormida y tan solo estaba soñando?

―Hinata. ―Su voz, teñida de impaciencia y apremio, la sacó totalmente del sueño que todavía la acechaba.

Abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida. Apartó las mantas y se levantó de un salto, alejándose de él. Aquello dolió a Naruto y él también se puso en pie, con todo el cuerpo tenso.

―¿Q-qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun?

―He venido a verte―contestó él, simplemente.

―¡E-es peligroso! ¡Tienes que irte!―Hinata fue hacia las puertas del jardín y abrió una, lo suficiente como para comprobar que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ver al intruso que tan descaradamente se había colado en sus habitaciones.

―No. ―La negativa de su amigo la hizo volverse a mirarlo.

―¡S-si te encuentran aquí te harán daño! ¡Debes- ―Se interrumpió al ver cómo él se acercaba a ella de nuevo y elevaba una mano, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura y cariño. No pudo evitarlo, sus orbes perlas se llenaron de lágrimas.

La expresión de Naruto se suavizó y dejó la palma de su mano descansar contra la pálida mejilla de Hinata.

―Nadie me ha visto entrar. ―Hinata inspiró hondo, dejando escapar el aire segundos después. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón parecía que iba a estallarle, de tan rápido que latía. El contacto de Naruto era tan cálido, tan tierno, tan dulce que le dolía. Le dolía porque no podía corresponderle como realmente deseaba, como anhelaba hacer.

Se apartó de él, las lágrimas rodando libremente por su cara. A Naruto le partió el corazón ver tanta tristeza en su bello rostro. Se acercó a ella otra vez, sin darle opción a escapar, y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la dejó sin respiración, incluso levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Él era más alto y más fuerte que ella, pero eso nunca la había disgustado. Le gustaba, le encantaba saber que encajaba tan bien contra el cuerpo de él.

Pero no era correcto. Mañana sería una prometida y en unos días una mujer casada. Perdería toda su inocencia y pertenecería a otro hombre. Nunca más podría regresar al bosque, nunca más podría saltar, reír, nadar y pescar en el río o trepar a los árboles. Nunca más podría volver a ver a Naruto.

A su Naruto.

Lloró más fuerte, hipando y sorbiéndose los mocos, forcejeando para que él la soltara. Dolía, dolía como nunca le había dolido nada antes. Se había enamorado de él, lo sabía, lo había sabido casi desde el primer día en que lo vio. Su admiración y fascinación solo habían ido creciendo, transformándose en un amor tan puro y grande que a veces creía que la desbordaría.

Pero, lejos de ceder a su insistencia, a su deseo de soltarse, Naruto la apretó más fuerte y hundió el rostro en su cuello, encontrando un lugar la mar de cálido y cómodo, ahí donde el cuello se unía al hombro. Su nariz rozó la suave piel, justo el pedazo que la solapa de la yukata de dormir no cubría. Un suspiro de anhelo escapó de sus labios y no pudo resistirse a depositar en aquel hueco un beso, apenas un roce que hizo a Hinata quedarse rígida y que a él le despertó _algo_. Un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera sentir.

Se separó lentamente de ella, algo aturdido, tratando de analizar lo que pasaba entre ellos. Tragó saliva cuando, al fijarse en su rostro, sus ojos volaron directamente a su boca. Se le hacía la mar de apetecible: labios carnosos y rosados. Ya conocía lo suaves que eran, ahora quería saber a qué sabían.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su confusa mente. No tenía tiempo para mimos. Primero debía saber por qué Hinata había huido tras darle aquel beso, por qué había parecido tan triste aquella tarde, cuando habían pasado un agradable rato riendo y pescando, como siempre.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó, soltando una de sus manos de la cintura femenina y llevándola a su rostro; sintió la piel mojada bajo sus dedos y suspiró―. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué… por qué huiste de mí?―Hinata rompió a llorar otra vez, dejándose caer contra el pecho del rubio.

Naruto la abrazó nuevamente. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba conocer aquello que la afligía. No podía ayudarla si no sabía. Él arreglaría todo, lo haría. Odiaba ver a Hinata triste. Hinata tenía que sonreír, se merecía sonreír. Todo era mejor cuando ella sonreía.

―Naruto-kun… ―susurró ella, cuando al fin se calmó lo suficiente. Sin embargo, no abandonó el refugio de sus brazos y eso, a Naruto, le gustó. Le gustó tanto que se movió hasta sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, acomodándola sobre su regazo. Había visto a sus padres hacer eso muchas veces, especialmente cuando su madre parecía enfadada o disgustada por algo.

Hinata, aun sabiendo que no era correcto, se permitió una última libertad, un último gesto de felicidad, antes de tener que entregarse a otro hombre. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Naruto y se dejó abrazar y consolar por él.

―Dime, ¿por qué?―Volvió a preguntar el chico, tras varios minutos de silencio.

Hinata suspiró. Lo merecía. Naruto se merecía una explicación. Ella no había planeado despedirse de él, no había planeado decírselo. Habría demasiado doloroso para ambos. Pero ahora que él había ido a buscarla para pedirle explicaciones, no podía huir.

Se separó un tanto para mirarlo directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules que la habían hechizado cuando era apenas una niña pequeña. Tomó aire y se preparó para cualquier reacción que él tuviera.

―Naruto-kun, yo… y-yo no soy libre. ―Naruto frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella le puso los dedos sobre los labios, pidiéndole en silencio que la dejara explicarse―. No soy libre―repitió―. L-las niñas humanas… no somos libres, no las de mi… clase, al menos. ―Naruto la escuchaba, atento, con las orejas tiesas, no queriendo perderse ni una sola sílaba―. L-las campesinas o las hijas de los comerciantes tienen algo más de libertad, pe-pero tampoco mucha más. Nuestro cometido, nuestro deber… es ser calladas y sumisas, obedecer todo lo que nuestros padres primero, y nuestros maridos después, nos dicten.

―¿Maridos?―Hinata sintió temblar su labio inferior pero prosiguió, ignorándolo.

―Ese dictado viene dado por… por nuestra condición femenina. ―Se ruborizó, pero no paró de hablar. Él necesitaba saber y ella también necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que lo comprendiera, que la comprendiera―. Somos… somos bienes preciados…

―¡Tú no eres un bien!―exclamó Naruto, enfadado porque ella se rebajara a sí misma de esa manera―. ¡Eres una persona! ¡Mi persona!―Hinata sintió las lágrimas acumularse una vez más en sus ojos ante la inesperada declaración de que ella era mucho más importante para Naruto de lo que había pensado.

Le acarició el rostro, en una caricia atrevida pero tímida al tiempo. Naruto cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel leve contacto, tan dulce, tan cálido, tan correcto…

―Somos bienes preciados… hasta que nos casamos y… eh… tenemos hijos. En ese momento, ya dejamos de importar, porque se supone que nuestro deber está cumplido. ―Naruto abrió los ojos y la miró.

No mentía, Hinata no mentía. Le estaba diciendo la verdad. Poco a poco, el entendimiento fue llegando a su mente. La apretó por la cintura, fijándola en su regazo.

―¿Eso es lo que te va a pasar a ti? ¿Tienes que… casarte?―Naruto suponía que casarse era el equivalente al emparejamiento en su especie. Y no le gustó. Ni un pelo―. ¿Con otro… ―Se interrumpió antes de terminar su frase, porque no sabía si sería correcto decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua en esos momentos.

¡Hinata no podía casarse! ¡No con otro macho! ¡No lo permitiría! ¿Qué iba a hacer él sin ella? ¿Sin ver su sonrisa todos los días? ¿Sin sentir sus manos acariciando sus colas cuando ella creía que estaba dormido o distraído?

Tras varios minutos de tenso y pesado silencio Hinata asintió, despacio, como si le costara un mundo admitir que él estaba en lo cierto.

―Sí―susurró.

Naruto enfureció. Se echó hacia delante, lanzándola contra el tatami del suelo. Se cernió sobre ella y la apresó contra el suelo, sus manos presionando su cabeza, sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo femenino, los ojos azules con una mirada fiera, ardiente, clavados en los perlas.

―¡No puedes casarte! ¡No vas a casarte! ¡No lo permitiré!―Hinata pasó de la sorpresa a la tristeza.

Posó de nuevo sus pequeñas manos sobre las bronceadas mejillas de Naruto.

―Tengo que hacerlo―dijo ella, con voz suave. Naruto ahogó un gemido de angustia y enterró el rostro en su cuello, negando con la cabeza. Las peluditas orejas le hicieron cosquillas, pero Hinata no se quejó ni tampoco rio.

―No te dejaré… no dejaré que te aparten de mí… ―dijo Naruto, con la voz estrangulada.

―Naruto-kun… ―Hinata lo abrazó, sintiendo de forma deliciosa su peso sobre ella, recreándose por última vez en su calor y en su fuerza―. Debes… debes hacerlo. Debemos despedirnos…

―¡NO!―Naruto se separó de ella, volviendo a clavar su mirada en ella―. ¡No me dejarás, Hinata! ¡No lo harás!―Hinata suspiró.

―No puedo hacer nada… no puedes hacer nada… ―Naruto apretó los dientes, pensando, buscando una solución.

No iba a dejar que Hinata lo abandonase como lo habían abandonado sus padres. Ella había sido su luz. Desde que la había conocido, todo había ido a mejor. Desde aquella primera vez, incluso, que la había visto, siendo ella apenas una niña y él un cachorro. Ahora era distinto. Él era un hombre ya―o casi―, tenía una cabaña que había construido con sus propias manos, sabía cazar, pescar y recolectar. Sabía encender una hoguera, algo muy útil ahora que se aproximaba el invierno. También se había vuelto muy bueno en hacer ilusiones, gracias a que había tenido a Hinata para ayudarlo a practicar, así que podría pasar desapercibido entre los humanos y conseguirle así ropa o víveres a los que ella estuviera más acostumbrada.

Tendría que conseguir uno de esos futones, también, o podría dejar que ella se acurrucara contra su pelaje, estando él transformado. Aquella idea le pareció más que agradable. Así podría protegerla mejor. Sus sentidos se agudizaban en su forma de zorro completa. Ningún depredador o enemigo podría acercarse a ellos sin que se diera cuenta.

Asintió para sí, feliz de haber encontrado una solución, la única aceptable para él, dadas las circunstancias.

Acarició con reverencia el rostro de Hinata, que se encendió de pura vergüenza. Él rio, adorando aquel tono rosado sobre sus pálidas mejillas. La hacía ver tan adorable… tan hermosa…

―Ven conmigo―susurró.

Hinata se paralizó. No podía haber oído bien. Era imposible. Naruto no… no podía haberle pedido… Sacudió la cabeza.

―Ven conmigo―susurró una vez más Naruto, acariciando con tranquilidad, pero con dedos temblorosos ahora la suave piel del cuello de Hinata.

Ella tembló bajo su toque, sintiéndolo en cada fibra de su ser. Aquello la estaba matando. Era una agonía tremenda, saber que estabas a punto de alcanzar algo pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que no podría hacerlo, que no debías. Que tenías que dejarlo ir porque había obligaciones, estándares que tenías que cumplir.

―No puedo… Mi hermana… ―Se le rompió la voz.

Naruto frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Sabía de la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi. Ella le había contado muchas cosas sobre ella: que era alegre, espontánea, de sonrisa fácil y un poco pillastre.

―¿Hanabi también debe casarse?―Hinata pestañeó.

―Sí…

―¿También por obligación?―Hinata tragó saliva, una nueva información abriéndose paso en su cerebro.

Siempre había sabido que ella tendría que casarse con aquel a quién su padre escogiera. Que si llevaba aquello que se esperaba que ella, Hanabi no tendría que soportar su mismo destino, su misma carga. Que podría casarse por amor y no por… por obligación, con un total desconocido, no sabiendo si su futuro marido la trataría bien o mal. Si sería o no feliz.

Pero… ¿sería realmente así?

«No». Su propia respuesta mental la sobresaltó. Es cierto que su padre era una persona rígida y un fiero guardián de las tradiciones, pero… ¿tan ansioso estaba por acumular tierras y riquezas que también sacrificaría a Hanabi en pos de esas ambiciones?

«Sí, lo haría. ¿Acaso no lo conoces?». Entonces… ¿su sacrificio sería en vano? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Había sido tan ingenua? ¿Tan inocente?

Naruto se asustó ante su llanto desconsolado y silencioso. Se apresuró a abrazarla y a arrastrarla con él, para acomodarla sobre su pecho y poder así estrecharla como quería.

―Hinata… ―Ella escondió la cara en su pecho y negó con la cabeza, indicándole así que la dejara un minuto para desahogarse. Naruto así lo hizo, limitándose a pasar las manos por su espalda, arriba y abajo, intentando consolarla y tranquilizarla.

Cuando las lágrimas al fin se le secaron, Hinata levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el rostro lleno de rastros de lágrimas. Pero Naruto nunca la había visto más hermosa. No pudo resistirse y elevó su propia cara para poder alcanzar sus labios, en un beso breve, un roce como el que esa misma tarde le había dado Hinata.

Cuando se separó Hinata lo miraba, fijamente, como debatiéndose consigo mismo entre hacer una cosa u otra. Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa de alguien que se sabía victorioso en una lucha injusta.

―Ven conmigo―le susurró una vez más―. Por favor, ven conmigo. No puedo dejarte ir, Hinata, no puedo. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres mía. Siempre has sido mía. ―Hinata notó las lágrimas queriendo escaparse nuevamente de sus ojos.

Naruto la abrazó y la acunó contra sí, susurrando torpes aunque dulces palabras al oído, repitiendo aquello que albergaba en sus recuerdos que su padre le decía a su madre cuando esta estaba triste por algo.

Finalmente, Hinata levantó la vista y lo miró, limpiándose con las mangas del yukata de dormir los restos de las gotas saladas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió bien, a salvo. Sonrió y abrazó a Naruto por el cuello. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó abrazar.

―Lo haré―susurró ella. Si no podía proteger a Hanabi con su sacrificio… ¿de qué serviría que lo hiciese? Su hermanita lo entendería. Además, Hanabi era fuerte y valiente, mucho más que ella. Sabría defenderse y, en caso de que algo malo le ocurriese, tendría a Neji a su lado. Neji la protegería como no había podido protegerla a ella, por culpa de la influencia de su padre. Pero ahora su primo ya era mayor, un hombre, y podía enfrentarse a su tío sin temor ninguno―. Iré contigo. ―Naruto inspiró hondo y exhaló, expulsando el aire que había estado reteniendo, esperando la respuesta a su proposición.

Besó su barbilla, su mejilla, su párpado y su pelo. Hinata suspiró, dejándose hacer. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora que había tomado una decisión, ya no temía que los atrapasen. Sabía que Naruto podría huir rápidamente, incluso llevándola a ella a cuestas. Confiaba en él, en su fuerza, pero, sobre todo, en su gran determinación. La misma determinación que lo había llevado a huir de su hogar tiempo atrás, a dar tumbos por el mundo, negándose a ir a reunirse con sus padres. La misma determinación que lo llevó a colarse aquella noche de invierno en su casa, años atrás, para robar un poco de comida caliente que le calentase su vacío estómago.

―Huyamos entonces―le susurró Naruto, mirándola fijamente, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, con cariño―. Huyamos juntos. ―Hinata suspiró una vez más.

―Juntos…

―Juntos. Para siempre.

**Fin 2**

* * *

**Bueno, pues segunda actualización de hoy. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Esperabais algo distinto? ¿Queréis alguna cosa más de mi parte?**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! Pues, lo prometido es deuda: aquí os traigo la tercera parte de esta pequeña historia. Os aviso que hay algo de lime/lemon al final, así que, al que no le gusten esa clase de escenas, por favor, que pase de largo. El que avisa no es traidor xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**3**

* * *

Levantó dos cajas enormes y las depositó sobre el carro correspondiente, sin apenas despeinarse, sus músculos flexionándose por los movimientos que, lejos de parecer los pesados tan característicos de los humanos, él los hacía fluidos, sin signos de cansancio o de fatiga.

Algunas mozas de la aldea soltaban risitas tontas mientras observaban a los hombres colocar las mercancías que habían de partir hacia la ciudad, para su próxima venta. Ese pequeño trabajo extra tan solo le reportaría unas pocas monedas, pero era mejor que nada. No es como si realmente él necesitase todo aquello, pero Hinata sí, se recordó.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras regresaba para continuar ayudando a cargar los costales de arroz y un par de cajas más que quedaban aún a la orilla del camino. Su esposa, su mujer, su compañera…

Su Hinata.

Pensar en ella trajo un revoloteo a su pecho. Se pasó la mano por la zona en la que le latía el corazón. Las jovencitas solteras que observaban, chillaron y susurraron entre ellas, tomando aquel gesto como una retirada del sudor que debería de estarlo cubriendo.

Para alguien como él, aquel trabajo físico era coser y cantar. Fácilmente podría cargar él solo con todo lo que quedaba para cargarlo en el cargo, sin ayuda de nadie. Suspiró, tomando dos costales de arroz más para subirlos. Eran los últimos, así que él y los demás campesinos que habían ido a ayudar se apartaron. El elegido para ir a la ciudad había sido un hombretón de hombros y pecho ancho aunque de rostro bonachón. Kizashi era su nombre. En cuanto regresara con las ganancias, repartiría a partes iguales lo ganado entre sus amigos y vecinos.

Y pobre de él si se le ocurría estafarlos, porque la encargada de llevar las cuentas daba un miedo terrible cuando se enfadaba.

Soltó otra risita al volver a pensar en Hinata. Su mujer era la única en aquella humilde aldea que sabía leer y escribir, aparte de él mismo. Pero él no tenía paciencia para los números y las letras, por lo que, al poco de instalarse en Konoha y extenderse el rumor de que los nuevos habitantes sabían hacer tales proezas se les habían encargado, casi por obligación, aquellas engorrosas tareas.

―Aquí el señor apenas repara en nosotros y no tenemos siquiera un sacerdote o sacerdotisa que atienda nuestras necesidades. ―Hinata había pestañeado, desde el umbral de la cabaña que les habían cedido a ella y a Naruto para pernoctar.

La idea era quedarse un par de días para descansar y seguir su camino. Sabía que su temperamental zorro solo se sentía a gusto en plena naturaleza, donde pudiera dar rienda suelta a gusto a todo lo que él era.

Pero decirles no a esas personas le habría partido el corazón y su siempre atento marido lo sabía. Así que, con un suspiro, la había cogido de la mano y había anunciado que, si les permitían quedarse a vivir allí, Hinata podría hacerles de escriba, si es que tal profesión podía ejercerla una mujer.

A los aldeanos poco les importó ese tecnicismo, locos de alegría por saber que, por primera vez en años, iban a tener a alguien que contabilizara los nacimientos, las muertes y que podría, además, anotar las pérdidas de los campos y escribir las cartas que podrían enviar a familiares y amigos que ahora vivían lejos.

A causa de las penurias que se vivían en el campo, muchos jóvenes, así como familias enteras, decidían dejar todo atrás para emigrar a la ciudad, en busca de fortuna o de una vida mejor.

Naruto suspiró, se aseguró de que su ilusión no se hubiera desvanecido y solo entonces salió de detrás del carro, para ir a junto de los demás, que despedían a Kizashi.

―¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?―preguntó al hombre, con el ceño fruncido.

Con sus poderes sobrenaturales podrían ir y venir en apenas un par de días. Su habilidad para comunicarse con los animales podría hacer al caballo ir más deprisa y, además, se conocía atajos y caminos que los humanos solían evitar porque implicaba en muchas ocasiones adentrarse y atravesar el bosque. Los humanos lo consideraban peligroso, pero para alguien como Naruto no supondría peligro alguno. Además, podría adormecer a Kizashi de alguna forma para que ni notara el paso del tiempo…

La risotada del hombre lo hizo volver a la realidad. Kizashi se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro. El cuerpo de Naruto se echó hacia adelante más por inercia que porque el humano le hubiese hecho daño realmente.

―Te agradezco tu preocupación por mí, Naruto, pero no soy tan viejo. Aún tengo unos trucos guardados de la última guerra, no te preocupes. ―Al escucharlo burlarse de esa forma Naruto torció el gesto.

Otro motivo más para despreciar a los líderes humanos: despreciaban a sus guerreros. En vez de recompensarlos por los servicios prestados, los desechaban si estos resultaban heridos de alguna forma, tal era el caso de Kizashi. Su señor lo había echado de su ejército tras la estocada de una espada recibida en la cadera, donde, cuando se desnudaba de cintura para arriba, destacaba una fea cicatriz.

―Además―continuó Kizashi, ajeno a la dirección de los pensamientos del joven rubio―, tu preciosa esposa no me perdonaría si te llevara conmigo y te ocurriera algo. ―Naruto pestañeó y luego apartó la vista, con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro que hizo suspirar a las mozas que todavía observaban, embelesadas, paradas a un lado del camino―. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mebuki, coge a tu hija y sácala de aquí! ¡Ella y sus amigas están avergonzado a los muchachos!―Gritó Kizashi, riendo, a su propia esposa.

Una mujer delgada y esbelta ataviada en un yukata rojo descolorido, se abrió paso sonriente entre las jovencitas y agarró a una de la mano mientras empujaba al resto, que protestaron enérgicamente.

―Los muchachos no deberían pasearse medio desnudos por ahí, ¿no crees, esposo?―Kizashi soltó una nueva carcajada, avergonzando así a los jóvenes que ahora empezaban a vestirse, tímida y apresuradamente.

Entre las jovencitas, una de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se volvió; clavó su mirada en Naruto y automáticamente la desvió, sonrojada. Naruto rodó los ojos. Sakura era su nombre. Era la hija de Kizashi y Mebuki y Naruto había percibido su descarado interés en él, aunque ella trataba por todos los medios de disimularlo. Hinata también se lo había comentado, como de pasada y, aunque él se había encogido de hombros, descartando el tema, supo que tendría que hacer algo para desalentar el interés de la muchacha.

No quería problemas en un lugar que, por primera vez en años, podía llamar hogar, uno verdadero. Nunca creyó que podría llegar a sentirse tan a gusto viviendo entre humanos, pero con Hinata a su lado, no le hacía falta nada más para ser feliz.

Se colocó él también la parte superior de sus ropajes y recogió el pañuelo que se había quitado antes de comenzar el trabajo, temeroso de estropearlo. Lo llevó un momento a su nariz para olerlo, con los ojos cerrados.

Era un pañuelo simple, de color anaranjado brillante. No era nada especial, salvo por el color, poco común y que había desatado la envidia del resto de sus ahora amigos y vecinos. Había notado que casi todos los campesinos llevaban uno atado a la cabeza, para protegerse del sol en verano y del sudor, para que no les empapara la frente y estropeara así las cosechas. Así que, una noche, Hinata le había cosido uno y se lo había regalado, al poco de llegar a la aldea. Lo había hecho con los restos de un yukata viejo que le había proporcionado una de las aldeanas cuando preguntó como por casualidad si alguna tenía ropas para desechar, porque le hacían falta trapos en casa para limpiar.

―Te tienen bien cogido, ¿eh?―Naruto gruñó al sentir el puñetazo amistoso en la espalda. Se colocó el pañuelo sin contestar y se giró, terminando de acomodarse su sencillo yukata azul oscuro.

Tras intercambiar un par de despedidas más, con su mujer y con su hija, Kizashi se subió al pescante del carro y espoleó las riendas, diciéndole así al viejo caballo―el único que había en la aldea―que se pusiera en marcha. Naruto lo vio marchar con un nudo en el estómago, pidiéndole a los dioses que cuidaran del hombretón.

Se había portado muy bien con él y con Hinata pese a ser unos completos desconocidos. Habían pasado por varios poblados y aldeas antes de recalar en Konoha y solo allí habían sido recibidos con sonrisas en vez de miradas hurañas. Aquellos aldeanos, pese a vivir apartados de toda civilización, no eran desconfiados en demasía, aunque tampoco crédulos. Claro que creían en las leyendas sobre su gente, las criaturas sobrenaturales, pero, por algún extraño motivo, no les temían tanto como a la mayoría de los humanos.

De hecho, había un pequeño altar en el centro de la aldea dedicado a una especie de dios sapo, un espíritu protector, según los habitantes del pequeño pueblo.

―Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a por algo de diversión?―dijo uno de los chicos, en un susurro, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que ni Mebuki, ni las mozas solteras ni las mujeres mayores o casadas que andaban por allí, atentas a sus propias tareas, lo escucharan.

Todos, excepto Naruto, corearon su conformidad casi al unísono. El rubio no se molestó en contestar. Sabía adonde querían ir los demás: a una posada que había a unos pocos kilómetros, en dirección contraria adonde había partido Kizashi, en un cruce de caminos.

Una posada disfrazada de burdel.

Naruto no había sabido de la existencia de aquellos lugares hasta que, poco después de llegar al pueblo, lo habían invitado a ir con ellos varios hombres, pese a saber que estaba casado, que su esposa lo esperaba en casa y que ellos también tenían una mujer en sus hogares aguardando su vuelta.

La experiencia no había sido agradable. Había salido casi huyendo de allí, espantado, cuando, entre risas, lo habían empujado a meterse en una habitación con una de las jóvenes que atendían a los viajeros en _todas_ sus necesidades y la chica, ansiosa por ganarse unas monedas, había intentado desnudarlo.

Había huido por la ventana y había vuelto a la aldea, pálido y asustado como nunca. Kizashi lo había encontrado, dando vueltas por el camino de entrada del pueblo, debatiéndose entre regresar con Hinata o darse un baño primero en el río, temeroso de que su esposa descubriera el tacto o el olor de otra mujer en su piel. El hombre había preguntado qué le ocurría y, entre estremecimientos, Naruto le explicó en pocas palabras lo sucedido y el hombre, tras reírse un poco a su costa, le aconsejó que la próxima vez rechazase la invitación de sus convecinos, si es que realmente quería a su mujer. Naruto se había ofendido y había afirmado que quería a Hinata y que nunca jamás la traicionaría, no de esa manera tan vil.

Porque aquella era la peor de las traiciones para los de su especie, puesto que solo se enamoraban y tomaban una compañera una vez en la vida. Podían copular con muchas hembras, sí, pero solo con una podrían engendrar hijos; solo a una podían amar.

Y él amaba a Hinata. Hoy por hoy sabía que, desde el principio, su instinto le había dicho quién era ella para él. Solo que él había estado tan enfadado que no se había dado cuenta hasta que, valientemente, Hinata había dado el primer paso para acercarse y conocerlo… conocerse los dos, realmente.

Sonrió al recordar aquellos primeros días, despreocupados, felices, en los que solo debían atender a trepar a los árboles o a nadar en el río. Pensar en la maltrecha cabaña que había construido con sus propias manos en el bosque en los terrenos que según las leyes humanas pertenecían al padre de Hinata lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia.

Se apartó con un suspiro de los demás y declinó su invitación.

―Lo siento. Mi esposa me espera―dijo, con voz firme.

Sus amigos y vecinos menearon la cabeza y suspiraron, mientras que otros asentían, serios y comprensivos.

―Tú te lo pierdes―dijo uno, encogiéndose de hombros; pronto un grupito se encaminaba al burdel disfrazado de posada mientras el resto se dispersaba entre cabeceos y aleteos de manos, para ir a recogerse a la tranquilidad y al calor del hogar.

Él hizo esto último, yendo hacia la cabaña que compartía con Hinata. Una luz que salía del estrecho ventanuco que había a un lado le dijo que su mujer se encontraría ahora mismo preparando una deliciosa cena sobre la lumbre. El estómago le gruñó, haciéndole notar lo hambriento que estaba. No había probado bocado en toda la tarde y eso, en alguien como él, que necesitaba comer más que la mayoría, era algo devastador, porque lo debilitaba. A menudo debía escabullirse por las noches para ir a cazar al bosque en su forma zorruna, odiando tener que abandonar a Hinata a merced de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño si él no estaba para protegerla.

A medida que se acercaba, el aroma de dentro fue haciéndose más y más penetrante. Entre el olor de la comida que se hacía a la lumbre, Naruto distinguió también el delicioso y dulce olor de su mujer. Esa esencia que era solo suya y que se había aprendido de memoria, un fresco olor a lavanda mezclado con el de él, dado que ella dormía todos los días en sus brazos, acurrucada contra su cuerpo en el mismo futon.

Sintió un leve tirón en las ingles y se tomó unos segundos para serenarse, antes de entrar en la cabaña. Apartó la esterilla que cubría la puerta y dio un paso dentro. La imagen de su esposa arrodillada frente a un caldero suspendido sobre el fuego que ardía en el centro, removiendo con una cuchara de madera lo que quiera que estuviera cocinando, lo recibió. Se quedó unos minutos mirándola, embobado. Hasta que ella debió percibir su presencia, pues levantó los ojos y una radiante sonrisa iluminó su ovalado rostro.

―¡Naruto-kun! ¡Bienvenido!―Sonrió tiernamente y se dejó abrazar, correspondiendo en el acto.

―Ya estoy en casa―le susurró al oído, con la voz ronca de emoción.

Acarició su espalda y sus cabellos, los mechones sueltos y suaves enredándose entre sus dedos. Acarició su cintura, subiendo poco a poco hasta tomarle el rostro, echándoselo hacia atrás para besarla. Hinata aceptó aquel beso gustosa, devolviéndoselo con entusiasmo.

Se separaron cuando se hizo imperioso volver a respirar. Se sonrieron, algo sonrojados. Naruto le besó la frente y la punta de la nariz. Hinata soltó una risita y se alejó, para controlar el estofado que cocía en el caldero y que este no se quemase. Naruto se descalzó y subió a la madera; fue a por un par de cuencos y cucharas. Hinata movió el caldero para apartarlo del fuego y sirvió dos generosas porciones en ambos cuencos. Se acomodaron junto a la lumbre. Naruto se relamió los labios y, a pesar de que estaba todavía caliente, empezó a devorar su ración. Hinata rio, removiendo su propio plato para enfriarlo cuanto antes.

―¿Qué has hecho hoy?―Hinata se animó ante su pregunta.

―He estado dando clases a los niños un rato por la mañana y luego he ido con Sakura-chan e Ino-chan a recoger hierbas medicinales para hacer ungüento cicatrizante, que casi no me queda… ¡oh! Y Tsubasa ha venido a pedirme que redacte una carta para su hermana, que vive en la ciudad. Se la llevó a Kizashi-san antes de que se fuera para que se la entregara. ―Naruto asintió, bebiéndose hasta la última gota del caldo.

―¿Hay más?―Hinata soltó una risita y le sirvió más estofado―. ¿De qué es?―preguntó.

―De conejo.

―Pues te ha quedado delicioso. Como todo lo que cocinas. ―Hinata se sonrojó.

―Gra-gracias. ―Naruto rio y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, besando la cima de su cabeza con cariño.

Hinata lo dejó terminar y ella se acomodó en un rincón, donde había extendida una manta con varias hierbas que estaba secando o machacando. Esa era otra de las funciones que llevaba a cabo: la de ser la curandera oficial del pueblo. Había heredado ese talento de su difunta madre, quién le había enseñado todo cuanto pudo antes de morir y luego Natsu, su antigua niñera y dama de compañía, había continuado las lecciones a espaldas de su padre, diciéndole que una mujer debía poder tener algo que ofrecer aparte de sus encantos femeninos si por un casual caía en las manos equivocadas. Y el arte de la curación o la sabiduría de la medicina natural eran conocimientos sumamente apreciados por igual tanto entre nobles como entre el pueblo llano.

Cuando Naruto acabó de cenar, dejó el cuenco sucio al lado del del utilizado por la joven y se acomodó. Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, la ilusión que lo cubría permanentemente había desaparecido, dejando a la vista sus orejas y sus colas. Hinata dejó su tarea brevemente para asistir fascinada a la transformación, el cómo sus facciones se relajaban y se suavizaban, denotando así el alivio que sentía por poder dejar de sostener el encanto permanentemente.

Un destello de dolor apareció por un instante en los ojos perlas de Hinata, pero enseguida lo apagó, consciente de que si Naruto se daba cuenta de que ella se daba cuenta de su malestar se incomodaría o se enfadaría consigo mismo.

Para cuando los ojos azules de Naruto se enfocaron nuevamente en ella Hinata ya continuaba con la fabricación de ese ungüento cicatrizante que tanta falta le hacía. Naruto se quedó observándola, ensimismado en su ceño fruncido de concentración, en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos machacando las hojas y en su precioso cabello negro azulado, con algunos mechones cayéndole por delante del rostro, las puntas rozando tentativamente la curva de uno de sus senos bajo el yukata…

Desvió la vista, sonrojado al percatarse de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que esa clase de cosas cruzaban por su mente, pero siempre procuraba desterrarlas cuanto antes.

Deseaba a Hinata, claro que sí. Era su mujer, su compañera… pero también una niña.

No obstante, cuando aquel sacerdote los había casado en una ceremonia típica humana―más que nada porque Naruto insistió en ello, por si las moscas―no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y, tras dar tumbos de una aldea humana a otra, Naruto comprendió que había muchachas casadas más jóvenes que Hinata, que ella era un caso raro entre los de su especie.

Suspiró, apartando sus anhelos a lo más profundo de su alma. Hinata no le había dado motivos para creer que quisiera o deseara esa clase de atenciones por su parte. Claro que tampoco rechazaba sus caricias, sus abrazos y sus besos, y se acurrucaba felizmente contra él cuando dormían, arropada por sus colas y el calor de su cuerpo.

―¿Has terminado?―Naruto pestañeó y asintió. Observó como Hinata se levantaba y se hacía con los cuencos sucios, metiéndolos en el barril donde había almacenada agua limpia y los lavó a conciencia, dejándolos luego a secar sobre el pilón que había contra la pared―. ¿Te gustaría darte un baño? Puedo calentar el barreño… ―Naruto sonrió.

Así era su Hinata: atenta, preocupada por sus necesidades más nimias. Al inicio, Naruto había temido que por su educación de princesa delicada no fuese capaz de aclimatarse a una vida más sencilla, pero pronto comprobó que sus temores eran del todo infundados. Hinata se desenvolvía bien en las tareas típicas de una esposa humana: limpiar, cocinar, coser… Nada se resistía a sus preciosas y elegantes manos.

―No hace falta. ―Hinata se rascó el brazo.

―Entonces… ¿quieres… quieres dormir ya?―preguntó la joven, a sabiendas de que su esposo no estaba cansado para nada.

Naruto sintió una emoción creciente al pensar en acurrucarse en el futon con su mujer. Asintió, despacio, midiendo su reacción. Hinata se dio la vuelta, asintiendo, un cosquilleo de emoción subiéndole desde las puntas de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Como siempre que pensaba en que dormir con su esposo todos los días, todas las noches, era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Aunque él no había hecho amago todavía de hacer valer sus derechos maritales sobre ella. Y eso, a Hinata, la estaba matando. No era ajena a las necesidades masculinas. Su padre había sido discreto a la hora de estar con sus amantes, pero, aun así, era imposible que Hianta y Hanabi no se enterasen. La casa tenía sirvientes que cuchicheaban por doquier y, además, estaban los hombres de su padre, que bromeaban y se jactaban de que ellos también tenían el privilegio de disfrutar de los favores de la dama en cuestión. A veces, esas mujeres se vestían como si fueran la señora de la casa y se paseaban por sus dominios con andares altaneros, sabiendo que, durante un par de semanas, a lo sumo, podrían disfrutar de una buena vida.

Hinata no las juzgaba o, al menos, intentaba no hacerlo. Lo mismo que a los hombres. No todos eran así. Su primo, Neji, era un buen ejemplo: recto, serio, responsable y celoso de su intimidad. Hinata dudaba de que fuese casto y puro, pero al menos no ventilaba sus hazañas a viva voz, avergonzándolas así a ella y a Hanabi.

Sacudió la cabeza. Pensar en Neji y en Hanabi trajo un nudo a su garganta, pero fue capaz de superar la nostalgia de los recuerdos. Ahora era una mujer casada, una esposa y, además, era libre. Eso era lo más importante para ella: su libertad.

Naruto vio cómo, sumida en sus pensamientos, Hinata se metía detrás de un biombo sencillo que había en un rincón de la habitación―y que él mismo le había fabricado cuando empezaron a vivir en Konoha―para cambiarse sus ropas de diario por el yukata blanco de dormir.

Él extendió el futon mientras tanto, poniendo las mantas y las almohadas. Para cuando Hinata salió de detrás del biombo ya estaba el lecho preparado. Se arrodilló, pasándose los dedos sobre el cabello, tratando desesperadamente de alisarlo y desenredarlo lo más posible. Naruto se prometió que, la próxima vez que una caravana de mercaderes o algún vendedor ambulante pasara por la aldea, compraría un peine para ella. Cuando terminó se tumbó, de costado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho. Sintió los susurros de la ropa contra las mantas del futon detrás de ella; Naruto se tumbó tras ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura y otro por debajo de los hombros, acercándola y acercándose él a ella. La fina espalda femenina chocó contra el pecho masculino. El calor que el rubio desprendía rodeó a Hinata, especialmente cuando él levantó sus esponjosas colas para cubrirlos a ambos lo más posible del frío y el viento que podía colarse en la cabaña desde el exterior.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, ella giró la cabeza, encontrándose los brillantes ojos azules de su marido fijos en ella, atentos, como si estuviera observando al detalle todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Un tenue sonrojo invadió su pálido rostro y sonrió, estirando el cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios, depositando allí un beso suave. Naruto suspiró contra sus labios, devolviéndole la caricia y apretándola entre sus brazos, con fuerza, como si temiera que ella fuese a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

―Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

―Buenas noches, Hinata… ―No supo si fue impresión suya, pero le pareció que la voz de su esposo sonaba más ronca de lo habitual.

Quitándole importancia, porque Naruto no enfermaba nunca, se giró nuevamente de costado, se acomodó contra el cuerpo del joven zorro y dejó que el sueño se apoderara lentamente de su ser.

Naruto esperó a que Hinata estuviera profundamente dormida para poder él relajarse total y completamente. Había estado luchando porque ella no notase el creciente bulto debajo de su yukata, apartando esa zona de su cuerpo del suyo. Ahora, con ella por fin en el mundo de los sueños, pudo acercarse del todo y abrazarla como realmente deseaba. Hundió el rostro en sus cabellos, inspirando hondamente su fragancia, dejando a su vez que sus olores se mezclaran.

No era suficiente, lo sabía; su miembro palpitó en protesta al igual que su instinto más salvaje y animal, que le gritaban que hiciese a Hinata suya de una vez, que la marcase como solo los machos de su condición sabían hacer con sus hembras.

Con sus compañeras.

Agitó sus colas, con irritación, levantando una ráfaga de viento que hizo a Hinata murmurar y revolverse, arrebujándose aún más entre sus brazos. Espantado, subió las mantas para taparla mejor y respiró aliviado al ver que volvía a sumirse en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

«Pronto», se dijo, «Cuando tenga su próximo sangrado lunar… le explicaré…».

Le rogaría, de ser necesario.

Porque ya no podía vivir sin Hinata.

* * *

―¡Ah, ahí viene el almuerzo!―Todos los hombres que estaban trabajando los campos dejaron sus aparejos y se giraron, sonriendo al ver un grupo de mujeres procedente de la aldea yendo hacia ellos, algunas incluso con bebés cargados a sus espaldas.

Entre esas mujeres Naruto distinguió la silueta de la suya. Se apresuró a llegar junto a ella, tomando de sus manos el pequeño hatillo que ella le había preparado. A su lado, los demás hicieron lo propio con sus propias esposas o hijas. Algunas parejas incluso se sentaron juntas, para disfrutar de ese pequeño rato de descanso junto a la persona amada, entre tonteos y risitas.

Naruto y Hinata fueron una de esas parejas. Se apartaron un poco más del resto, pero a nadie le pareció extraño o le molestó, conscientes de que al ser unos recién casados todavía estaban en ese periodo en el que todavía flotas en una nube de felicidad.

Se sentaron cerca del bosque, sobre un tronco caído. Hinata desenvolvió el hatillo que tan cuidadosamente había envuelto, mostrándole bolas de arroz, pan, un cuenco con restos del estofado de la noche anterior y un par de pastelitos dulces que a Naruto le hicieron la boca agua.

―¡Qué aproveche!―Hinata sonrió, viendo como su marido se relamía los labios con deleite, cogiendo una de las bolas de arroz, dispuesto a devorarla de un solo bocado.

Pero justo antes de metérsela en la boca se detuvo; todo su cuerpo se tensó y, de no tener la ilusión encima, Hinata estaba segura de que vería sus colas y sus orejas erizadas, en clara señal de que había captado una amenaza.

―¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué… ―Sin responderle, Naruto la agarró del brazo y la puso tras su espalda, mientras que él se giraba, descubriendo así una figura agazapada tras el tronco.

Hinata abrió los ojos y la boca en una expresión de sorpresa. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien observándolos. El desconocido estaba allí, agachado delante de ellos. A juzgar por su corpulencia Hinata dedujo que se trataba de un hombre, aunque por cómo se le encorvaban los hombros ya entrado en años. No le veía bien el rostro porque llevaba un sombrero de viaje de paja, seguramente para protegerse del sol, y una capa le cubría el resto del cuerpo.

Naruto abrió la boca, dispuesto a echarlo de allí o a preguntarle qué demonios quería de ellos. Pero un rugido proveniente del misterioso visitante frustró sus planes. El joven matrimonio se miró y luego dirigieron la vista al estómago del viajero. Con su habitual amabilidad, Hinata extendió las manos en las que sujetaba la comida que con tanto mimo había preparado para su esposo, ofreciéndole así parte al desconocido.

―¿Le apetece?―A su lado, Naruto se tensó, advirtiendo con la mirada al nada bienvenido hombre que como se atreviera a ser grosero con su esposa se las vería con él.

―¡Oh, se lo agradezco en el alma, bella dama!―Con un ágil salto que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, el viajero se sentó sobre el tronco y alargó una callosa mano, tomando una de las bolas de arroz y metiéndosela entera en la boca―. ¡Ooooooh, deliciooooooooooooooso! Muchacho, tienes suerte. ―Agarró otra bola de arroz mientras palmeaba a Naruto en la espalda y soltaba una risotada―. ¿Es tu prometida?―preguntó, mientras mordía la segunda bola de arroz.

―Mi esposa―lo corrigió el rubio, a regañadientes, comiéndose la bola de arroz que todavía sostenía en la mano y apresurándose a agarrar otra, negándose a que el desconocido se zampara SU almuerzo.

―Oh… ya veo… Aunque… no la has reclamado… aún. ―Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, de forma que solo el desarrollado oído de un ser sobrenatural como Naruto pudiese escucharlo.

Por segunda vez en la tarde, el cuerpo entero de Naruto se tensó y clavó la vista en el viajero, entre asustado, confuso y alerta. Ese viejo…

―¡Eh, Naruto! ¿Algún problema?―Uno de los vecinos del pueblo se acercó, azada en mano, seguido por algunos hombres más de la aldea.

Hinata se apresuró a apartarse, sabiendo que los hombres no verían con buenos ojos si ella intervenía a favor del desconocido. El orgullo masculino era tremendamente frágil.

―No―dijo el rubio, tras varios segundos de silencio.

El extraño esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se bajó el sombrero, revelando un cabello canoso casi blanco recogido en una coleta larga, un rostro arrugado y curtido, una boca ancha y unos ojos pequeños, aunque sabios. Ojos profundos que todo lo observaban. Era una mirada demasiado profunda para un humano normal y corriente…

―Oye, oye, solo soy un pobre viejo que va dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Estaba hambriento y este mozo se ha ofrecido a compartir muy amablemente su comida… ―Los habitantes de Konoha fruncieron el ceño. En una aldea pequeña como la suya no era muy común encontrarse viajeros o gente de paso―. Vamos, hombre, solo quería llenar la panza… Por cierto, ¿sabéis de algún sitio donde un pobre anciano peregrino pueda descansar sus mazados y cansados huesos?―Nadie más se dio cuenta, pero Naruto se percató del ligero cambio en el tono de voz del desconocido.

Se hizo lento, casi hipnótico. Pronto los aldeanos bajaban sus azadas y sonreían, simpáticos y relajados, al hombre. Frunció el ceño, contrariado. Aquel viejo no era humano, no del todo, al menos. Era…

Era una criatura sobrenatural.

Como él.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco dentro de su pecho. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraba con alguien de su mundo… alguien con quién no tuviera que esconder su verdadera naturaleza…

―Puede quedarse en nuestra casa, con nosotros. ―Hinata rompió el hechizo con su suave y delicada voz.

Él y el viejo se la quedaron mirando, anonadados. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, el viajero rompió a reír y volvió a palmear a Naruto varias veces en la espalda.

―¡Esa es una buena moza, sí señor!―La risa socarrona y la palabra _moza_ dirigida a su esposa hizo a Naruto fruncir el ceño.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a quejarse, pues el extraño ya estaba ante Hinata, bebiendo de una bota que sin duda contenía alguna bebida alcohólica―a juzgar por el desagradable olor que brotaba de la misma―y agradeciéndole al tiempo su generosa oferta para descanso, una buena cena y el calor de un fuego.

No quería armar escándalo delante del resto de sus amigos y vecinos, así que apretó los labios y se giró, lanzando miradas ceñudas de cuando en cuando al extraño ser que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Hinata, haciendo que esta riera por algún comentario. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo? ¡Esperaba que nada obsceno o fuera de lugar! ¡Hinata era una dama! Y ese ser no le daba buena espina…

Terminaron el trabajo en los campos por ese día y cada uno regresó a su hogar, acompañados de sus seres queridos. Naruto y Hinata hicieron lo propio, llevando con ellos de acompañante, además, al extraño visitante. Se dirigieron a su cabaña, Naruto algo más adelantado, dejando atrás a su esposa y al viajero con sus largas zancadas.

Hinata miró la tensa espalda de su esposo, preocupada, preguntándose si tal vez habría hecho o dicho algo que pudiese haberlo molestado.

―No te preocupes, muchacha―le dijo el desconocido, sonriéndole ampliamente―; está un poco molesto porque me he robado tu atención. Dale unos buenos mimos esta noche y ya verás como se le pasa. ―Hinata enrojeció furiosamente ante la sugerencia subida de tono y el hombretón soltó una sonora carcajada que la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

Naruto gruñó, molesto y claramente disconforme conque el extraño se llevase tan bien, de buenas a primeras, con su mujer.

Llegaron por fin al hogar, dulce hogar… Naruto entró primero, gruñendo y murmurando. Hinata y su acompañante entraron después, la primera con más cautela que el segundo, que traspasó el umbral de la humilde cabaña y se puso a examinar y a pasearse por ella como si fuera el dueño absoluto del lugar.

―E-esto… ¿os apetece un baño, señor?

―¿Quién eres?―preguntó Naruto de sopetón, en un tono brusco que hizo a Hinata ahogar una exclamación de consternación.

―¡Naruto-kun!―lo reprendió―. Por favor, sé amable… ―El rubio apretó los dientes y los puños, sin apartar la mirada desafiante que mantenía sobre el invitado no deseado.

Este sonrió, poniendo los brazos en jarra, totalmente tranquilo y nada temeroso de que un furioso zorro sobrenatural pudiera lanzarse sobre él.

―Me llamo Jiraiya, joven. Para serviros a ti y a tu dulce esposa. ―Hinata se sonrojó una vez más por el nuevo halago dirigido a ella―. Y un baño suena como el cielo, ahora mismo. ―Hinata sonrió, con algo de timidez.

―I-iré a prepararlo enseguida. Por favor, siéntase como en su casa. ―La joven hizo una ligera reverencia y luego desapareció de la cabaña, rodeándola para ir calentar el agua que había en el barreño que utilizaban como bañera.

Los dos hombres se quedaron a solas. Sin Hinata y sin testigos de por medio que pudieran asustarse, Naruto deshizo su ilusión y se mostró tal cual era: el cabello rubio encrespado, el pelaje de sus orejas erizado, las colas levantadas y todo el cuerpo flexionado, como si fuera a saltar de un momento a otro sobre Jiraiya.

El anciano sonrió, deshaciéndose tranquilamente de su capa y de su sombrero, dejándolos caer al suelo en un rincón de la cabaña.

―Me preguntaba cuando ibas a mostrar tu verdadera naturaleza… ―Jiraiya echó un vistazo fugaz a una de las paredes, donde ambos podían oír el ir y venir de Hianta, preparando el barreño para ellos―. ¿Ella lo sabe?―Naruto gruñó, flexionando los dedos de las manos.

―No tengo secretos para mi esposa. ―Jiraiya amplió su sonrisa y se apoyó indolentemente sobre la pared.

―Eso está muy bien, chico. Pero entonces… dime, ¿por qué no la has reclamado?―Naruto le mostró los colmillos, largos y afilados.

―Eso, no es asunto tuyo. ―Jiraiya alzó las cejas, ahora curioso.

―¿Es que no quiere hijos? ¿O acaso no los quieres tú?―Naruto volvió a gruñir, echándose hacia adelante, listo para saltar sobre aquel ser extraño que quería invadir su intimidad.

―Ya está listo… ―Tuvo que refrenarse, al sentir a Hinata entrar nuevamente en la cabaña. Hianta parpadeó, al ver a su marido en actitud desafiante a punto de abalanzarse sobre su invitado―. Naruto-kun, ¿ocurre algo?―Se obligó a relajar el cuerpo y se giró hacia ella, sonriendo suavemente en su dirección.

―No, nada. ¿Ya está el baño?―Hinata asintió, lentamente―. ¡Estupendo!―Salió de la cabaña, en dirección al barreño. Jiraiya lo siguió, sonriendo al pasar a Hinata y encogiéndose de hombros, como dándole a entender que habían estado teniendo una charla de hombres o algo así.

Hinata suspiró, viéndolos marchar hacia el baño. Si era algo importante, Naruto se lo contaría, estaba segura. Ahora… tenía una cena que preparar, ¡y además tenían un invitado! Pronto la ilusión por poder cocinar para alguien más que no eran ella y su esposo desplazó a todo lo demás.

En el barreño, los dos hombres estaban cada uno en un lado… bueno, al menos Naruto lo intentaba, dado el reducido espacio los bordes redondeados, lo que dejaba muy poco espacio personal; los ojos azules estaban clavados como dagas en Jiraiya, quien se apoyaba, relajado, disfrutando al máximo de aquella oportunidad de cena, baño y una cama caliente.

―Relájate, chico. No voy a haceros nada, ni a ti ni a tu encantadora mujercita. ―Naruto gruñó, no creyéndose del todo sus palabras, por muy despreocupado que Jiraiya se mostrase―. Ah… este sitio ha cambiado mucho las últimas décadas… ―Pestañeó, percatándose de la mirada de nostalgia y melancolía que de pronto tiñó el rostro arrugado del hombre frente a él―. ¿Estamos a salvo?―Naruto gruñó.

―Sí, los aldeanos no salen de sus casas por la noche. ―Jiraiya sonrió.

―Gente lista. Parece que la inteligencia no ha abandonado a los descendientes. ―Jiraiya cerró los ojos unos segundos, como concentrándose.

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, los rasgos del viejo se habían endurecido, la cara ancheado y el cabello más encrespado y en punta. Casi parecía un…

―Un sapo. ―Se le escapó a Naruto.

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada, claramente divertido con toda la situación.

―Así es, jovencito: estás ante el único, el inimitable, el magnífico, el as por excelencia con las mujeres, el… ¡Sabio Sapo Ermitaño: Jiraiya! Por cierto, ¿sabes de algún sitio por aquí donde un hombre pueda disfrutar… ya sabes… de los encantos de una buena mujer bien dispuesta?―Naruto enrojeció y se sumergió en el agua caliente hasta la nariz.

―Sabio pervertido… ―murmuró, haciendo burbujas con el agua caliente que los rodeaba.

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada, no sintiéndose ofendido por ese sobrenombre recién adquirido.

―No todos tenemos a una bella mujer que nos caliente el lecho siempre que… ―Naruto se irguió de pronto, en toda su altura.

―No sigas por ahí―advirtió, con voz tensa―. Hinata no es…

―No, es tu mujer, o eso dices tú. ―Jiraiya hizo un gesto con la mano para acto seguido clavar la vista en Naruto. Este desvió la vista y se volvió a sumergir en el agua caliente, de pronto avergonzado e incómodo.

―Lo es―susurró débilmente―. Es mi esposa.

―Por las leyes humanas, puede. Pero no por las nuestras. ―Naruto se hundió aún más en el agua, ahora pareciendo abatido. Jiraiya lo observó de reojo unos minutos y luego suspiró, acomodándose mejor contra los bordes del barreño―. Oye, chico, ¿es que no puedes… es decir, no te funciona…

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Cla-claro que sí, viejo pervertido! ¡No es eso!―exclamó Naruto, rojo como un tomate, avergonzado a más no poder.

―Ah, bueno, ya me extrañaba a mí… A los humanos suele sucederles todo el tiempo, pero es raro que le pase a uno de los nuestros. ―Naruto se hundió un poco más en el agua caliente, hasta el punto de que solo sus ojos y sus peludas orejas sobresalían del agua caliente―. Y supongo que sabes la teoría…

―Vi a mis padres algunas veces… ―Calló, ladeando la cabeza, quedando perdido en sus pensamientos durante unos instantes―. Aunque de eso ya hace mucho tiempo… ―susurró.

Jiraiya arqueó las cejas pero no indagó más en el asunto, pero no dejó de lado el tema principal que los ocupaba.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?―Naruto volvió a mirar a aquel sapo viejo y pervertido, pero sabio al mismo tiempo. Como criatura sobrenatural podía reconocer cuando alguno de los suyos lo superaba en años y madurez y, sin duda, ese sapo lo superaba con creces.

Las apariencias eran engañosas, se recordó, sobre todo entre los seres sobrenaturales, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos podían adoptar formas diferentes para esconderse o pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, intentando evitar así ser descubiertos y cazados o, directamente, asesinados.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar la manera en la que sus padres habían muerto, tratando desesperadamente de protegerlo de aquella partida de caza humana. Sacudió la cabeza, echando a un lado los dolorosos recuerdos. No era el momento. Además, ahora tenía a Hinata para alejar las pesadillas. Sí, tenía a Hinata, ella… ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho, más de una vez, más con actos que con palabras. Y él a ella también se lo había dicho.

―No… ―empezó a hablar Naruto, su voz apenas un susurro que, no obstante, Jiraiya captó perfectamente―… No sé qué hacer con ella. Es decir… ella es humana, es frágil y pequeña y yo… no quiero hacerle daño―confesó, entre tartamudeos―. Además, es muy tímida y no quiero… no quiero que se desmaye. ―Jiraiya alzó las cejas, de pronto interesado en ese nuevo dato.

―¿Es propensa a los desvanecimientos?―Naruto sonrió, sacando un poco la cabeza del agua, una sonrisa genuina y cariñosa.

―Ahora no tanto, pero cuando éramos más pequeños… era el pan de cada día―dijo, utilizando una expresión propia de humanos que más de una vez le había oído decir a su esposa―. Ella era una princesa, ¿sabes? Estaba… estaba obligada a casarse con otro según los deseos de su padre, pero…

―La salvaste, cual guerrero rescata a la dama en apuros―dijo Jiraiya, soltando una risa. Naruto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que gotas calientes de agua salpicaran en todas direcciones.

―No, le supliqué que viniera conmigo. Es cierto que huimos, pero… no teníamos alternativa. No podía vivir sin ella y creo que ella… tampoco quería vivir sin mí. ―Naruto abrió los ojos, consciente de pronto de sus propias palabras.

Era cierto. Hinata se había ido con él por propia voluntad. Él no la había obligado a nada y, si ella hubiese insistido en quedarse en la casa de su padre, Naruto lo habría respetado, por mucho que eso lo matase por dentro. Jamás la hubiese abandonado, la hubiese seguido protegiendo y velando, incluso en la distancia, sufriendo una agonía en vida al verla casada con otro hombre, siendo abrazada, besada y consolada por otro, haciendo el amor con otro, teniendo hijos con otro…

Jiraiya esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa. Se desperezó y se irguió, poniéndose en pie en el barreño.

―Bueno, creo que ya estoy más que limpio. Ahora me apetece llenar la panza. ―Naruto se lo quedó mirando, confuso―. No te preocupes, chico. Estoy seguro de que, si le expones tus intenciones a tu dulce esposa, ella sabrá comprender. Es tu compañera, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? El destino nunca se equivoca. Ten eso presente. ―Naruto asintió, despacio, como si hubiese comprendido ese hecho minutos atrás―. Bien. Pues a zampar se ha dicho. Te espero dentro.

Naruto esperó a que Jiraiya se secase, se vistiese y desapareciese en el interior de la cabaña, de la que provenía un delicioso olor que hizo a sus tripas gruñir, impacientes.

Con un suspiro, pensando en cómo decirle a Hinata lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, lo que _anhelaba_, se secó y se vistió, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua del cuerpo, deseando poder transformarse para poder secarse más fácilmente.

Se encaminó a la puerta de su hogar tras apagar el fuego que mantenía el agua del barreño caliente y apartó la esterilla para entrar. Vio a Hinata arrodillada al lado del caldero, apagando las brasas con el agua que echó de un cubo que siempre mantenían cerca, por si acaso ocurría un accidente.

―¿Y el viejo pervertido?―Hinata levantó la vista hacia él y parpadeó.

―¿Viejo… ¡Oh! Te refieres a Jiraiya-san… ―Enrojeció y apartó la vista―. Di-dijo que agradecía mucho nuestra invitación a pasar la noche pero que prefería… eh… compañía… al dormir. ―Naruto sintió que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y agitó sus colas, irritado.

«Maldito sapo pervertido».

Pero luego la comprensión se abrió paso en su mente, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Y si lo había hecho… Sí, claro que lo había hecho por él. Por ellos, para darles… intimidad.

Suspiró al ver a Hinata agarrar un cuenco y servirle un poco de la cena que había preparado.

―Ten. Es caldo de verduras con algo de pescado seco. Espero que te guste. ―Vio como sus manos temblaron levemente cuando él rozó sus dedos al agarrar el cuenco.

―Gracias―le dijo, quizás con la voz más ronca de lo que pretendía. Hinata se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué y se dio la vuelta, para extender el futon mientras su esposo comía su cena con toda tranquilidad.

Había notado que algo había cambiado en Naruto nada más entrar en la cabaña. Parecía más alto, más hombre, como si… como si hubiese tomado una decisión importante y de pronto hubiese madurado de golpe. Se reprendió por sus pensamientos. Naruto ya era un hombre, se lo había demostrado innumerables veces, protegiéndola, cobijándola en sus brazos y cuidándola, mucho mejor que cualquier marido humano hubiese hecho.

Suspiró, extendiendo las mantas y colocando las almohadas en su sitio. Luego se metió detrás del biombo que con tanto empeño su marido había fabricado para ella cuando habían comenzado a vivir en Konoha. Acarició las duras aristas de bambú con cariño. Naruto era tan considerado y tan bueno con ella… Había tenido suerte de enamorarse del hombre…

No. Del zorro correcto.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se desvistió y se vistió de nuevo con el sencillo yukata blanco de dormir, dejando el lazo un poco más flojo de lo que acostumbraba, casi sin darse cuenta de ello.

Para cuando salió, Naruto la esperaba, sentado sobre el futon, con las orejas y las colas tiesas. Parecía tenso, expectante, como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo trascendente. Preocupada, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, besando una de sus suaves orejitas peludas. Sintió cómo el pelaje de la misma se estremecía y se erizaba.

―¿Ocurre algo?―preguntó. Naruto negó con la cabeza y se giró, atrapándola entre sus brazos y tirando de ella hasta tenerla acomodada sobre su regazo. Hinata se acurrucó en el mismo, suspirando feliz al sentir la tela de su yukata bajo la mejilla. Se aferró a las solapas de sus ropas, deseando deslizar la mano en la abertura para acariciar la suave piel bronceada que había debajo.

Reprimió sus deseos, temiendo que Naruto la rechazara o la apartara, como ya había sucedido otras veces. Intentaba no deprimirse ni desalentarse por esos sutiles rechazos. Sabía que Naruto no lo hacía con mala intención. Seguramente pensaba que lo hacía por su bien, porque tal vez ella no se sentía preparada para esa clase de… de acercamiento entre ellos.

Pero Hinata estaba más que preparada. Al principio sí que le resultaba extraño eso del matrimonio. No había tenido una madre que le explicara las vicisitudes de lo que implicaba la unión tanto legal como física entre un hombre y una mujer, aunque ajena a este último aspecto no era. Así que habían ido poco a poco, a su ritmo, comenzando por dormir juntos, en el mismo futon. Ahora ya se abrazaban y se acurrucaban al dormir, se buscaban, más bien, deseosos de sentir el calor y el cuerpo del otro, de saberse juntos y unidos.

―Hinata… ―Ella levantó la vista; la voz de su marido había sonado ronca, como si él mismo también se estuviese conteniendo―. Tú… ―Él respiró hondo, sus fosas nasales abriéndose para inspirar hondo, llenándose así del fresco olor que su esposa desprendía. Olía… olía delicioso: a lavanda, a especias y a hierbas medicinales, a menta, a tierra y a hierba recién cortada… Olía a mujer… A _su_ mujer. Cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su cerebro, un gemido de anhelo brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho, haciéndolo vibrar y a Hinata saltar.

Se inclinó y la besó, sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo. Hinata cerró los ojos, correspondiendo en el acto; fue un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo y de anhelos reprimidos. Hinata sintió la urgencia de su esposo, la misma que la empujaba a ella a hundirle los dedos en el cabello rubio, a frotarse de forma casi descarada contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus senos se aplastaran contra su pecho, sintiendo las cimas de sus pezones endurecerse con la dulce fricción.

La boca de su marido abandonó sus labios para deslizarse de manera casi desesperada por su cuello, su garganta… y de vuelta a su boca, que le recibió exigente, anhelante, con un gemido de deseo que no pudo controlar.

―Naruto… ―Él se detuvo, sus manos temblando sobre las solapas de su yukata de dormir, ahora ligeramente abierto, mostrando el valle entre sus pechos y parte de la piel suave y blanca de sus hombros.

―Hinata… oh, Hinata… ―Él dejó pequeños besos en su cuello, en su mejilla, en su oreja y en su pelo―. Oh, Hinata… Hinata…

―Naruto… ―Él respiró hondo, volviendo a enterrar la cara en su cuello, acariciándola dulcemente con la nariz.

―Te necesito… te necesito tanto… pero no quiero asustarte… ―Hinata sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en el interior de su pecho, los furiosos y rugientes golpes de ese músculo reverberar en sus oídos.

¡Oh, dioses, ella también lo necesitaba… lo deseaba! Temblorosa, apoyó las manos en los hombros masculinos y los empujó un poco, diciéndole así que quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos cuando le dijera lo que quería.

―Yo… también te necesito… ―Un suspiro agónico salió de la garganta de Naruto, quién se lanzó a besarla una vez más―. Te necesito, Naruto… te necesito… tanto… ―dijo, dejando que su esposo la besara y la recostara en el futon, mientras su yukata se deslizaba lentamente por sus hombros y sus brazos, ayudado por las manos trémulas de su esposo.

―Yo también, Hinata… yo también… ―La besó de nuevo, mientras ella lo desnudaba a su vez, dejando que fuese él esta vez el que marcase el ritmo de sus caricias y sus besos.

Las manos perdidas en el cuerpo del otro, las bocas anhelantes, demandando la misma respuesta amorosa y apasionada del ser amado.

Y cuando Naruto la invadió, cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, Hinata apenas notó el dolor o la incomodidad que todas las mujeres afirmaban sentir, perdida en el placer y en el regocijo de que, al fin, ella y Naruto eran marido y mujer.

―Te amo―le susurró él entre empuje y empuje, entre respiración y respiración entrecortada―, te amo, te amo, te amo… ―Y Hinata solo podía asentir y aferrarse a él, gimiendo, desesperada, no queriendo que ese momento acabase nunca… nunca… nunca…

* * *

A unos cuantos metros del hogar donde la feliz pareja por fin consumaba sus votos y su amor, un viejo sapo ermitaño sonreía, acomodado en la rama de un árbol mientras sostenía una cantimplora cuyo contenido, por supuesto, no era agua. Ni mucho menos.

―Por ti, muchacho. Porque tengas una vida larga, feliz y llena de risas y de pequeños zorritos revoltosos. ―Levantó la petaca y luego se la llevó a la boca, vaciándola casi de un solo trago.

Elevó la vista al cielo y sonrió, a la luna llena que, redonda y plateada, ese día parecía brillar más que ninguna otra noche.

Jiraiya sonrió, con algo de nostalgia ahora.

«Minato, Kushina, descansad en paz. Vuestro hijo ha encontrado al fin la felicidad que merecía».

Y, como si lo hubiesen oído, el viento revoloteó en torno a sí, levantando su capa y llevándole el susurro de dos voces que hacía tiempo ya que no se escuchaban en el mundo de los vivos.

«Gracias, viejo sapo».

«Gracias, pequeña Hinata».

**Fin 3**

* * *

**Antes de nada: pido perdón por los posibles horrores ortográficos que se me hayan podido escapar. No lo he revisado a conciencia, más que nada por falta de tiempo (sí, que esté encerrada en mi casa no quiere decir que no tenga cosas que hacer; SIEMPRE hay cosas que hacer en una casa, siempre... T.T).**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno... ¿qué os parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Quizás demasiado romántico y meloso para el gusto de algunos? ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Son tan monos y tan asfgashdasfgashd. Si es que mo los comooooooooooo.**

**¿Me dejáis un review diciéndome vuestra más sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest**, **Guest**, **Marys **y a **Lila**! ¡Muchísimas por leerme siempre y dejarme un precioso comentario que me anima a seguir escribiendo! ¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI!**

**ASFGASHDASFGASHDASFGASHDASFGASHD.**

**¡Creí que no llegaba! ¡Dios mío, no era capaz de terminar este capítulo! Era como el cuento de nunca acabar, no encontraba un final digno para darle... Afortunadamente, finalmente, pude dar con algo que me gustara y que quedara bien con la historia. Así que... pues eso. ¡Aquí lo tenéis!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**4**

* * *

El sol de la mañana se coló poco a poco en la cabaña, donde yacía tumbado en el futón, de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un codo y la otra mano vagando suavemente por el vientre hinchado de su esposa, bajo la yukata de dormir, que había abierto con cuidado, temeroso de despertarla e interrumpir así su descanso, que tan falta parecía hacerle en los últimos tiempos.

Detuvo su mano al sentir un ligero golpecito. Se quedó quieto, estático, con las orejas en punta y las colas levantadas, con el pelaje anaranjado erizado. Tras unos segundos se relajó; una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y apoyó la palma aún más sobre la barriga de su mujer, abriendo los dedos, para abarcar lo más posible de aquella piel blanca, suave y sedosa bajo la que ahora se encontraba su hijo.

Su cachorro. Su bebé (como prefería llamarlo Hinata; bah, tecnicismos).

Le parecía increíble que en el interior del cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Hinata se estuviese gestando un niño. La atrajo hacia sí, queriendo sentir más de ella y del bebé, del calor y de la comodidad que ella le aportaba con tan solo tenerla así, con él, cálida, tranquila y dormida, confiando en que sería capaz de ahuyentar sus pesadillas o a cualquiera que quisiese hacerles daño.

La sonrisa se borró lentamente de su rostro al pensar en eso último. La placidez y la alegría siendo sustituida ahora por ansiedad.

El bebé debió de notar el cambio, la tensión en su mano, porque se revolvió y volvió a golpear dentro del vientre de su madre. Naruto apartó la mano en el acto, al sentir como Hinata gruñía y se revolvía, poniéndose ahora boca arriba. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y él hizo una mueca, aplastando sus orejas contra el cráneo. Poco a poco, los orbes perlas de su esposa se abrieron, adormilados y todavía velados por el sueño.

La vio pestañear y bostezar antes de enfocar la vista nuevamente.

―¿Naruto-kun?―preguntó, guiñando los ojos ante la luz del día que se filtraba por las rendijas del único ventanuco del que gozaba el que era su hogar.

Él se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso de buenos días en sus perfectos labios rosados. Hinata suspiró y correspondió, intentando rodearle el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo más a ella. Gimió, frustrada, cuando, su enorme barriga se lo impidió. Aquello arrancó una ronca risita a su marido, quien todavía la besaba.

―Buenos días―le dijo cuando se separó de la boca femenina., pasando una pierna por encima de su tentador cuerpo para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella y poder así besarla con más libertad, con cuidado de no aplastarla y de no aplastar al bebé, de paso.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, pudiendo ahora abrazarlo como deseaba. Naruto volvió a reír, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos para explorar su boca a placer con su lengua.

Sintió la necesidad despertar en ambos: su miembro hinchándose bajo los ropajes que utilizaba para dormir y aquel peculiar olor que solía emanar Hinata cuando… cuando lo deseaba y estaba bien dispuesta.

Rompió el beso, con la respiración algo agitada, negándose a seguir con aquello. Ella estaba embarazada, el parto estaba cerca, según las mujeres más mayores de la aldea, y él se odiaría a sí mismo de por vida si hacía algo que pudiese ponerlos en peligro, a ella o al bebé.

―Hinata… ―La joven parpadeó y se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la vista, sonrojada; ahora fue el turno de Naruto de gemir. ¡Dioses, estaba tan tentadora con ese rubor en sus mejillas, su pecho subiendo y bajando con la apresurada respiración, aquella redondez en su vientre, los pechos más llenos y sensibles, preparados para la llegada de su primer hijo, los pezones marcándose bajo la basta tela del yukata de dormir femenino…

Y, si desanudaba el cinturón y abría aquella prenda, sabía lo que se encontraría: un par de pezones oscuros, erguidos y duros, más que preparados para sus manos y su boca…

Pensar en ello trajo una erótica imagen a su mente que provocó que su miembro se engrosara aún más. Gimió. Debía salir a trabajar en los campos de arroz aquella mañana y sería objeto de burlas en cuanto todos vieran la evidencia de su excitación no aplacada. Era sumamente complicado ocultar un abultamiento de esa índole con la ropa que se utilizaba para trabajar en los campos.

Hinata, que era plenamente consciente del debate interno de su marido porque había sido testigo innumerables veces de dicha discusión mental desde que se habían enterado de que estaba en estado, había aprendido que, en estos casos, lo mejor era no dejarle pensar demasiado. Su orgulloso zorro le diría que podía soportarlo y que no era necesario que se forzara, sintiéndose sin duda bien por creer estarla cuidando y protegiendo.

Pero ella no era una princesa delicada a la que hubiese que estar constantemente vigilando y protegiendo. Ya no. Así que echó mano de algunos de los trucos que había aprendido desde que era una mujer casada de pleno derecho.

Abrió las piernas, provocando que el cuerpo masculino cayese un poco más sobre sí. Reprimió una sonrisa al percatarse de que el movimiento había tomado desprevenido a su esposo y un escalofrío―sin duda de placer, no se permitía pensar otra cosa―lo recorría al sentir cómo sus caderas acunaban de pronto su miembro.

Acto seguido, despacio, con cuidado, llevó las manos al cinturón que mantenía cerrado y en su sitio el yukata de dormir y lo desanudó. La prenda se aflojó y ella separó los bordes, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente ante semejante descaro por su parte, clavándose justo en la zona de sus pechos, donde las dos redondeces quedaban aún medio ocultas por la tela del yukata. Ahora, tan solo las duras puntas de sus pezones mantenían las solapas en su lugar, mientras el resto resbalaba sensualmente por sus brazos, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello. Tragando saliva, Naruto bajó la vista, dándose cuenta de que su sexo también había quedado al descubierto, la mata de rizos negro azulados destellando a la luz del sol de la mañana.

Aspiró hondo, volviendo a subir los ojos, recorriéndola con una mirada que Hinata solo podía calificar como hambrienta. El olor a la necesidad femenina que exudaba Hinata casi lo hizo gruñir. Sintió deseos de arrancarse la ropa, arrancársela a ella y enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Pero no, no podía hacerlo, se dijo. Se reprimió. Hinata estaba embarazada, podría hacerles daño a ella o al bebé, y jamás se lo perdonaría si fuese así. Sin embargo, el ser sobrenatural que era, que habitaba en su interior, se moría de ganas por reclamar a su hembra. A esa parte de él no le resultaba suficiente el que ella llevase la prueba de su semilla en su vientre.

Necesitaba marcarla, reclamarla, hacerla suya de tal manera que nadie, nunca, ningún hombre, dudara de que ella ya tenía dueño y ese era él y nadie más que él.

Luchó contra sus instintos más básicos, tratando de recuperar la cordura.

Hinata, percatándose de su lucha interna, elevó los brazos hasta posar sus pequeñas y pálidas manos sobre las bronceadas mejillas de él, sintiendo bajo sus dedos cómo las marcas de sus pómulos se acentuaban y sus ojos se oscurecían, tornándose en un rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada, señal de que su zorro la deseaba y estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlos a ambos.

Subió la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Naruto quedó quieto durante unos momentos, para sucumbir segundos después a su embriagador sabor, con un gemido de puro deseo masculino. Le sujetó la cabeza para que no se alejase de él y la recostó nuevamente sobre el futón, besándola como si le fuera la vida en ello.

―Hinata… ―dijo, con voz ronca, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y besándola allí, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo bajo la yukata, estremeciéndola, haciéndola suspirar, no pudiendo resistirse al llamado de esa piel pálida y perfecta que hacía las delicias para su tacto―. No podemos… ―Un segundo gemido salió de su garganta cuando sus dedos rozaron uno de los enhiestos pezones, arrancando así el mismo sonido maravilloso, ahora de los labios de su mujer.

―Te necesito… ―Le dijo ella, gimiendo nuevamente cuando agarró una de las erguidas puntas entre los dedos índice y pulgar, apretando levemente, con cuidado.

La otra mano viajó por su otro pecho, su vientre hinchado, sus muslos, en caricias lentas y lánguidas, como probando su resistencia, la de ambos. Naruto se dijo que solo iba a adorarla con sus manos, solo eso. Podía satisfacerla de esa forma, sí, solo iba a tocarla, a adorarla como ella se merecía…

Llegó a ese lugar escondido entre sus preciosas piernas, pasando la mano por entre los rizos que ocultaban aquel tesoro maravilloso que lo hacía delirar de placer en sus sueños más prohibidos y eróticos. Ahuecó allí la palma y lo sintió latir y desprender calor, un calor en el que él deseaba sumergirse, ¡maldita sea!

Cerró los ojos, diciéndose que, si no veía, no era tan terrible… podía soportarlo, era todo un hombre, tenía decenas de años más que ella, era más maduro…

«¡Oh, dioses del cielo!». Ella estaba húmeda, excitada, caliente y dispuesta… Más que dispuesta. Y era su esposa, su mujer, su compañera. ¿Acaso no tenía él todo el derecho a satisfacerla, a satisfacerse, a satisfacerlos a ambos? ¿No era su deber, acaso, mantener a su compañera feliz… en todos los ámbitos?

«Está embarazada», se dijo, en un intento por frenar su deseo, mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizaba en su interior, provocando un espasmo de placer y un gemido en Hinata. Su mente y su cuerpo desconectados, incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

¡La deseaba, claro que sí! Pero, el bebé… ¡Además, podía hacerle daño! ¡Se lo habían advertido! Cualquier pequeño golpe o movimiento brusco podría… podría hacer que… que Hinata perdiera al niño y entonces… No se lo perdonaría nunca.

―Naruto-kun… ―Abrió los ojos y la vio, allí, bajo él, con las piernas abiertas, una de sus manos atendiendo sus pechos, sus pálidas mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada, la boca abierta, gemidos escapando sin control de su garganta… excitándolo, llevándolo poco a poco a la locura… ―. P-por favor… t-te necesito… ―Y él la necesitaba a ella… y, como para confirmarlo, su traidor miembro pulsó, demandando atención.

Maldijo, sabiendo que ya tenía la batalla perdida desde que su pequeña y malvada mujercita había empezado aquel juego sensual nada más salir el sol.

Excitado, impaciente por sentirla, le dio la vuelta para ponerla a cuatro patas, negándose a echarse sobre el cuerpo femenino y a aplastarlos a ella y al bebé. Hinata sintió la emoción recorrerla. Se afincó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas y lo miró por encima del hombro, mientras él levantaba la parte baja de su yukata y la agarraba de las caderas, arrodillado tras ella.

De un solo empuje se clavó en ella, llenándola hasta el fondo. Hinata se arqueó y gimió, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Naruto salió de ella y volvió a entrar, comenzando a embestirla de forma rápida… pero cuidadosa. Hinata podía sentirlo. A pesar de que su marido estaba excitado, su preocupación por ella siempre iba primero que sus propios deseos. Siempre.

Sintió que el amor que sentía por Naruto se expandía por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, calentándole el corazón. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo, disfrutando de cada estocada, saliendo al encuentro de cada uno de sus empujes.

Naruto estaba en el cielo, a punto de tocar el paraíso. Su traviesa esposa lo había llevado a ese estado, pero él se encargaría de terminarlo. Afianzó el agarre en sus caderas y se echó hacia delante, cubriéndola casi por completo con su cuerpo. Depositó besos suaves en su espalda mientras su interior lo apretaba deliciosamente, enloquecedoramente… Una de sus manos la soltó y fue hacia su intimidad, buscando aquel punto dulce que sabía la haría explotar.

Encontró la pequeña protuberancia y la acarició en lentos círculos, provocando que Hinata temblara y gimiera aún más alto.

―Naruto-kun…

―Tú has provocado esto, pequeña malvada… ―Lamió a lo largo de su espalda, haciendo que escalofríos de placer la asaltaran―. Ahora… sufre las consecuencias… ―Su voz, sus besos, su lengua, sus embestidas, sus caricias… fue demasiado.

Cayó por el precipicio, en caída libre, gritando cuando el clímax la golpeó. Aquello hizo a Naruto gruñir y empezar a embestirla más fuerte, más salvaje. La agarró nuevamente de las caderas y la mantuvo allí, quieta, dejándola temblar mientras él buscaba su propia liberación.

Esta no tardó en llegar, haciéndolo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse en las intensas sensaciones que lo asaltaban siempre que tocaba el cielo estando enterrado en lo más hondo del cuerpo de su esposa.

Cuando terminó de vaciarse, una sensación de languidez se hizo presente en ambos integrantes del matrimonio. Despacio, con cuidado, sonriendo, Naruto la agarró para que no se desplomase sobre el suelo; sin salir todavía de ella, la pegó a su pecho y la llevó con él de vuelta al futón, acostándose de lado, acunándola mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

Saciada y relajada, siendo mimada por su zorro, Hinata se sintió la mujer más amada y afortunada del mundo. Sonrió y se dejó abrazar durante unos minutos más, disfrutando de la sensación de tener el cuerpo de su esposo pegado al suyo, su miembro ahora relajado todavía dentro de ella.

Hizo una mueca cuando él se movió, para sacarlo, sintiéndose vacía de repente. Se giró para ver cómo él la observaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, acusador, el precioso azul de vuelta en sus iris. Lo vio abrir la boca y ella se apresuró a poner los dedos sobre sus labios, acallándolo.

―Estoy bien. ―Cogió su otra mano y la puso sobre su vientre, apretando un poco, incluso, sintiendo como él se tensaba cuando sus uñas ligeramente más afiladas que las de un humano normal raspaban la delicada piel de su barriga―. Estamos bien. El bebé está bien protegido y…

―Podría haberte… haberos hecho daño. ―Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―No. Sé que no lo harías―dijo ella, terca. Naruto suavizó su expresión al oír la seguridad en su voz.

―No a propósito, pero… ―se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la vista a un lado―… pierdo el sentido cuando estoy contigo. ―Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse ante su tierna confesión.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos y se lo giró, para poder besarlo, un beso lento y tranquilo que lo relajó y lo hizo apretar su abrazo.

―Yo también―le dijo Hinata cuando se separaron―. Yo también me pierdo cuando estoy contigo… Te amo. ―Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente al escucharla, casi con algo de incredulidad.

Hinata no se lo tomó a mal. Naruto no había tenido una vida fácil. No sabía ni la mitad de las cosas porque él tampoco se las había contado, ya que desviaba el tema cada vez que ella preguntaba por esos años en los que anduvo vagabundeando de un lado a otro, tras la muerte de sus padres. Quería saberlo todo sobre él, consolarlo, comprenderlo… pero también entendía que esa parte de su vida albergaba recuerdos dolorosos, así que tampoco insistía. Esperaría a que él quisiera contárselo algún día.

―Yo también te amo―le dijo, inclinándose hacia ella para poder atrapar de nuevo esos labios que le encantaban―. Debería irme ya―suspiró, mirando de reojo para la entrada de la cabaña, por donde se adivinaba, a través de la estera que la guardaba, que el sol ya estaba casi en lo alto.

Hinata suspiró, resignada. Él tenía razón. Aquel despertar había sido maravilloso, pero ahora tocaba ocuparse de las tareas cotidianas. Con renuencia y resignación, tras darse un último beso, ambos se separaron y empezaron a asearse y a vestirse, para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Hinata encendió el fuego y empezó a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo que después llevaría a los arrozales junto a las demás mujeres. Sonrió, ansiosa ya porque llegara el mediodía y pudiera volver a disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo.

―Me voy. ―Naruto se arrodilló junto a su esposa y la besó en la frente. Luego se agachó hasta aplastar una de sus orejas contra el vientre hinchado de su esposa; Hinata soltó una risita cuando vio―y sintió―la bronceada mano masculina, grande y cálida, acariciar el contorno de su barriga―. Me voy, pequeño. Cuida de mamá. ―Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante la ternura que destilaban las palabras del rubio.

Se apresuró a secarlas con el borde de la manga de su yukata, sabedora de que si Naruto se percataba se alteraría y seguramente se empeñaría en quedarse en vez de ir a trabajar a los campos. Y no podía permitírselo, ya no por él, sino por la aldea. Los hombres necesitaban de la fuerza de Naruto, de su ayuda. Todos comentaban que ellos debían de atraer la buena suerte, porque desde que se habían instalado en Konoha, las cosechas eran más abundantes que nunca y, ni siquiera cuando hacía mal tiempo, estas se malograban.

Solo ellos sabían la verdad: que al ser Naruto un ser sobrenatural, el campo, el bosque, respondía a él, a su magia, a todo lo que representaba. La naturaleza lo respetaba, del mismo modo en que ellos respetaban a la madre tierra.

Con un último y delicado beso, Naruto al fin se incorporó y salió de la cabaña, sintiendo ya la ausencia de su esposa y de la confortabilidad de su hogar…

Sacudió la cabeza. Pronto volvería a verla, cuando le llevase el almuerzo. Se sentarían juntos, hablarían y se reirían. Ella le contaría sobre las tareas que las mujeres habían hecho por la mañana y él la haría reír con alguna anécdota tonta en el que estuviesen involucrados algunos de los más jóvenes.

Sonrió, pensando ya en ese momento, en poder volver a abrazarla y a besarla, a sentir a su hijo moverse bajo sus manos, bien resguardado de los peligros del exterior en la barriga de su madre…

Borró su sonrisa al instante, dándose cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta entonces.

Peligros… sí, el mundo estaba lleno de peligros. Para los humanos, pero más para los que eran como él. Y su hijo… no estaría exento de dichos peligros.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Humano? ¿Zorro? ¿Más zorro que humano o más humano que zorro? Un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar en lo último. No era raro que los seres sobrenaturales engendraran hijos con humanos, sobre todo si, como en su caso, apenas quedaban de su especie.

Y él había tenido suerte al encontrar a Hinata. Una suerte loca. No se engañaba pensando que se la merecía, pero ahora que la tenía y que ella llevaba en su vientre la prueba de su semilla, no pensaba dejarla escapar de su lado. Nunca.

Tendría que hablarlo con ella. Esa noche. Cuanto antes mejor.

Antes de que el parto sucediera y su hijo presentara orejas peluditas y esponjosas colas en vez de orejas humanas y nada más que una perfecta espalda humana sin rastro de pelaje alguno. Oh, y que no se le olvidaran los afilados colmillos. Sí, eso seguro que también era típico de los bebés humanos.

No soportaba la idea de tener que volver a arrastrar a Hinata por los peligrosos caminos, dando tumbos nuevamente de un lado a otro. Pero… ¿qué otras opciones tenían?

Si su hijo resultaba ser como él… los aldeanos no los querrían… querrían echarlos… intentarían… intentarían matarlos.

Como a les había sucedido a sus padres.

Su mirada se volvió de hielo mientras sus pies seguían llevándolo hacia los arrozales que ya se adivinaban a lo lejos. Algunos de los hombres lo divisaron y lo saludaron con la mano y alegres sonrisas. Naruto clavó la vista en ellos, casi con rencor, diciéndose que, si supieran lo que _realmente_ era, no lo recibirían tan alegremente.

Lo temerían. Lo odiarían. Y, por ende, despreciarían a Hinata… y a su bebé.

«No lo permitiré», se juró, mientras componía una sonrisa y saludaba de vuelta a los que se habían convertido en sus amigos con el paso del tiempo.

«Pase lo que pase, no lo permitiré».

Antes muerto.

* * *

Hinata terminó de restregar las escasas ropas que poseían ella y Naruto contra la tabla de lavar y la dejó un momento sobre la misma tabla de madera llena de surcos. Cerró los ojos y se arqueó, gimiendo al sentir un dolor punzante extenderse por toda su espalda. Se llevó las manos a la parte baja y la masajeó, sintiendo la presión aliviarse con el leve masaje.

De pronto, sintió unas manos suaves sobre las suyas ejercer la misma presión que ella. Estiró el cuerpo y volvió a gemir, mientras dos pulgares hacían círculos justo en el punto en el que le dolía terriblemente.

Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y se volvió, sonriendo agradecida a Mebuki, que la observaba con cierto grado de preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

―¿Mejor?―Hinata asintió, sonriéndole, agradecida.

―Gracias… ―Mebuki le devolvió la sonrisa.

―De nada, niña. Recuerdo lo que son esos dolores. El calor solía aliviarlos. Coge una piedra grande, caliéntala al fuego, envuélvela en un paño o en una tela vieja y póntela durante la noche. Es mano de santo.

―¡No, no, Hinata! ¡No le hagas caso a esta vieja arpía! Lo mejor es que duermas directamente sobre algo duro, como el suelo de madera de tu casa. Eso hará que todo quede en su lugar a pesar de que el niño te lo esté descolocando…

―Nada, nada, ni una cosa ni otra. Una infusión de pasiflora antes de dormir y verás como todo dolor e incomodidad desaparece. ¡Dormirás el sueño del muerto!―Hinata pestañeó, confusa, viendo como de repente todas las mujeres de la aldea que ya eran madres o lo habían sido en algún momento se ponían a discutir sobre costumbres y tradiciones, tratando de aconsejarla todas a la vez.

Sonrió, sintiéndose querida y apreciada allí, entre sus vecinas, mientras todas llevaban a cabo la tarea propiamente femenina de lavar las ropas de cada casa. A su lado, escuchó un suspiro, y se volvió. Sakura, la única hija de Mebuki y Kizashi, se encontraba contemplando su reflejo en las límpidas aguas del río.

Hinata sonrió. Le puso una mano en hombro. La muchacha respingó y luego apartó la vista, avergonzada de que la hubiesen pillado perdida en sus pensamientos.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―Sakura cabeceó.

―Sí―contestó, cortante. Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Sabes? Pronto tú también podrás discutir con tu madre y las demás sobre embarazos, partos y demás. ―La esperanza hizo resplandecer el rostro de Sakura. Los ojos verdes mirando para Hinata, ansiosos.

―¿Lo… lo crees de verdad? Padre dice que se me está empezando a pasar el arroz… ―Hinata frunció el ceño, disconforme totalmente con aquella afirmación de Kizashi Haruno.

―Eso no es verdad, Sakura. ―La chica suspiró.

―No mientas. Sí que lo es. ¡Mírame! Ya tengo casi 19 veranos y aún… aún nadie ha ido a hablar con mi padre con intención de… de pedir mi mano o de cortejarme siquiera… ―Hinata pestañeó―. Madre aún tiene esperanza porque… bueno… Naruto y tú llegasteis casados y, aunque has tardado, has podido concebir al fin, así que… cree que no es imposible para mí… ―Hinata sintió compasión por Sakura. A la vez que algo de remordimiento por haber mentido a los aldeanos cuando llegaron a Konoha.

Sí habían llegado casados, pero habían maquillado un poquitín la realidad, diciendo que llevaban casados más tiempo del que realmente llevaban. Nada grave, tan solo habían añadido un añito o dos…

Apartó los recuerdos―y los remordimientos―a un rincón de su mente. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Sakura y la apretó contra ella, dejando caer su cabeza contra la de la chica pelirrosa.

―Todo estará bien, Sakura, ya lo verás. Pronto aparecerá un hombre que sea capaz de ver lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que vales y todo lo que tienes para ofrecer como mujer. ―Sakura se separó y la miró, ansiosa, queriendo creer fervientemente en sus palabras.

―¿Lo… crees de verdad?―Hinata sonrió, amable, apretándole los hombros.

―Claro que sí. Mírame: no buscaba el amor y, simplemente… un buen día sucedió. Conocí a Naruto-kun y me enamoré como una boba de él. Luego… luego nos casamos y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo. ―Sakura sonrió.

―¿Y fue tan así? ¿Simplemente… sucedió?―Hinata se sonrojó, viendo ahora la picardía brillar en los orbes jade de Sakura.

Asintió, apartando la vista, sonrojada.

―Simplemente sucedió, sí.

―¡Ay, no, Hinata! ¡Ahora no puedes dejarnos así! ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

―¿Te hizo la corte?

―¿Quién se declaró primero?

―¿Te besó él la primera vez o fuiste tú?

―¡Pero qué boba eres, Tamaki! ¡Claramente fue él! ¡Es el hombre el que debe dar el primer paso, no la mujer!

―¿Y eso por qué?―preguntó ahora Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, una bonita rubia de ojos azules―. ¿Acaso está prohibido que las mujeres besemos a nuestros hombres?―Todas enrojecieron al instante, Hinata incluida, a pesar de ser la que más sabía del tema por ser la única de las jóvenes que disfrutaba de las ventajas de un matrimonio respetable y de todo lo que ello conllevaba.

―¡Pero qué dices tú, Ino-cerda! ¡No es decoroso que una mujer tome la iniciativa!―Las muchachas se pusieron a discutir todas a la vez, excitadas, gritando unas por encima de las otras, hasta que sus madres y las mujeres más mayores las obligaron a callar y a guardar silencio.

Hinata sonrió, regresando a la tarea que tenía entre manos de lavar y escurrir la ropa.

Allí, entre otras mujeres y chicas jóvenes, casadas, solteras, viudas… se sintió querida, apreciada, y, sobre todo, aceptada.

Realmente, le gustaba haber llegado a Konoha.

Le gustaba que la pequeña aldea de campesinos se hubiese convertido en su hogar.

Uno verdadero. Uno que estaba construyendo junto a su marido y a su hijo no nacido.

* * *

Naruto entró en la cabaña por la noche, tenso y más cansado que nunca. Tras compartir un almuerzo sencillo con Hinata junto a los campos de arroz, la había despedido con un beso, un abrazo y una caricia a su abultado vientre. Su esposa, por supuesto, había adivinado enseguida que algo le pasaba. Pero había logrado esquivar sus insistentes preguntas.

Sin embargo, ahora no podría eludirla. Además, él jamás le había mentido o tratado de engañarla. Siempre había sido honesto con ella, y Hinata era lo que se merecía: la verdad. Nada más y nada menos.

No obstante, ¿qué pasaba si la verdad era demasiado dura de ella? ¿Demasiado difícil de asimilar? ¿Qué ocurriría si pasaba de amarlo y de mirarlo con adoración en sus preciosos ojos perlados a aborrecerlo por destruir sus ilusiones… aun sin ser esa su intención? Nada más lejos de la realidad: él amaba a Hinata, con todo su corazón. Era la única para él, su mujer, la madre de su cachorro.

No soportaría que ella le odiase.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos; respiró hondo, irguió la espalda, cuadró los hombros y se encaminó hacia la entrada del que era su hogar. Apartó la estera y entró. Al punto, un delicioso olor golpeó su nariz, haciendo a su estómago gruñir con hambre.

Hinata, que estaba inclinada sobre la enorme olla que colgaba sobre la lumbre revolviendo la cena que estaba preparando, levantó la vista. Le sonrió al momento, a modo de saludo. Dejó el cucharón en el suelo, a un lado, sobre un paño doblado puesto allí para tal efecto y trató de levantarse para ir a recibirlo como él se merecía.

―¡Naruto-kun, bienve- ―Fue interrumpida por los gentiles labios de su esposo, que la sujetó de los hombros para impedir que se levantase.

Hinata no debía hacer esfuerzos. No cuando el alumbramiento estaba tan cerca, según cálculos de las mujeres más mayores de la aldea, que se habían autoproclamado las comadronas oficiales de Hinata. A falta de una comadrona como era debido, las mujeres de Konoha habían aprendido a base de la experiencia, ellas solas, con trucos y consejos y prácticas pasadas de madres a hijas, de abuelas a nietas, de tías a sobrinas…

―Estoy en casa―susurró, al separarse de sus dulces labios.

Hinata tragó saliva, sonrojándose al ver la mirada tan intensa que su marido le dirigía. Suspiró cuando él la soltó y se alejó un paso, dejándose caer a su lado lentamente mientras deshacía la ilusión que escondía sus rasgos sobrenaturales.

Cogió dos cuencos que ya había dejado preparados previamente para no tener que andarse moviendo mucho por la cabaña y sirvió la cena, tras apartar el caldero del fuego para que la comida no se quemara.

Le tendió su ración a Naruto y comenzó a comer de la suya, cogiendo pequeñas cucharadas y soplando para enfriar la comida. Miró de reojo para su esposo quien, en vez de estar devorando su plato, estaba jugueteando, moviendo la cuchara con parsimonia de un lado a otro, pensativo.

Suspiró, sujetando el cuenco con ambas manos por abajo, dejándolo descansar sobre las palmas de las manos y las manos sobre su regazo. Se quedó mirando para el delicioso caldo de fideos que había preparado con todo el mimo del mundo aquella tarde, nada más regresar de compartir el almuerzo en los arrozales con Naruto.

Ya entonces había sabido que le ocurría algo. Pero él la había esquivado, negándose a hablar de lo que quiera que lo preocupaba frente a sus amigos y vecinos. Vale. Eso podía comprenderlo. Los asuntos privados eran privados, más en un matrimonio. Nadie tenía porqué saber lo que ocurría entre ellos como pareja. Pero ahora se encontraban a solas, en el interior de su hogar, sin nadie a su alrededor que pudiera observarlos u oír su conversación. Así que respiró hondo y lo encaró:

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó, con voz suave pero firme.

Naruto respingó, no esperándose que ella le hablase. La miró, asustado de repente. Llevaba varios minutos dándole vueltas a cómo abordar el tema que les ocupaba… más bien que le ocupaba, la mente.

Desvió la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Sintió un toque suave en su brazo y, cuando tomó valor para mirarla de nuevo, vio la preocupación teñir sus preciosos ojos perlados. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo, impidiéndole hablar a pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo que debía… lo que tenía, que decirle. No podía postergarlo más.

―Hinata… ―Cogió su cuenco y el de ella y los dejó cuidadosamente a un lado, para no derramarlos sin querer por el suelo, haciendo así un estropicio que tendrían que limpiar luego. Entonces, la abrazó, apretando la parte superior de su cuerpo contra él, mientras ella seguía de rodillas, frente al fuego, con los ojos abiertos como platos por causa de la sorpresa que, a su vez, venía de la incomprensión.

―Naruto-kun… ¿qué… ―Se separó de ella y enmarcó su precioso rostro entre sus manos, más grandes y más toscas, manos que podían dañarla pero que jamás lo harían. Antes moriría que hacerle daño.

―Hinata… tú sabes que yo moriría antes que hacerte daño… ―Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y apenas fue capaz de asentir, dado que su cara seguía apresada entre las manos de su marido―. ¿Has… has pensado en… el bebé? Quiero decir… ¿En… en el momento de… dar a luz?―La expresión de Hinata se suavizó y ella se relajó, creyendo comprender sus miedos y su aprensión.

Sonrió y puso sus propias manos sobre las de él, acariciando los dedos que tantas veces la habían hecho sentirse segura, amada, respetada.

―No va a pasar nada―dijo, en tono calmado, buscando calmar sus miedos―. Miles de mujeres dan a luz todos los días en el mundo y no todas… no todas lo pasan mal―dijo, con tacto, evitando así la sombra de la muerte que solía impregnar este tipo de conversaciones.

Naruto parpadeó y frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza, buscando sentido a sus palabras. Cuando al fin entendió, sus ojos se abrieron. Quitó las manos de su rostro y la puso sobre sus hombros, apretándolos.

―¡No, no me refiero a… ―Un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar en que por culpa del inminente parto pudiera perder a Hinata… o a su hijo. O a ambos.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, desterrando tan funestos pensamientos de su mente. No, eso no iba a pasar. Le insuflaría energía, vida, parte de su propia energía vital, de ser necesario. Pero Hinata no moriría. No lo permitiría. Y su bebé tampoco. Los dos vivirían, estarían bien y serían una familia. La familia que siempre había soñado y deseado desde que sus padres partieran al otro mundo, dejándolo solo.

―¿Naruto-kun?―Tomó aire y lo soltó, lentamente.

―No me refiero a que pueda pasaros algo, a ti o al bebé… nada más lejos de la realidad. No permitiré que os pase nada―afirmó; Hinata sintió que las lágrimas regresaban―. Me refería a… a que si habías pensado en… el bebé. En cómo… en cómo sería… Su aspecto… ―Hinata pestañeó, confusa.

―¿Su aspecto? ¿Qué quieres decir?―Naruto volvió a tomar aire. Se estaba explicando fatal.

―A que… a que si no te preocupa que pueda… que pueda ser como… como yo―confesó al fin, tenso como una vara.

Hinata tardó varios segundos en procesar lo dicho por su esposo. Cuando la comprensión llegó al fin a su mente, se enfadó.

Alargó las manos y agarró sus peludas y sensibles orejitas zorrunas, apretándolas y tirando de ellas para que su cabeza cayera a su altura. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto y gimió en protesta, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir sus sensibles apéndices siendo maltratados por las manos se su esposa.

―¡¿Y qué si sale tan adorable y tan guapo como tú?! ¡Eres su padre! ¡Y me sentiré orgullosa y honrada de que nuestro bebé se parezca a ti! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir semejante… semejante… idiotez!―Ambos se sorprendieron por la palabra malsonante que había salido de los labios de Hinata.

Azorada, Hinata gimió y lo soltó, completamente roja a causa de la vergüenza. Nunca, jamás, había perdido la compostura de esa manera. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su esposo. Naruto se frotó sus pobres orejas, tratando de aliviar el momentáneo malestar que su mujer le había sentir.

Miró luego para ella, encontrándola totalmente avergonzada por sus recientes acciones. Sonrió con ternura. Se aproximó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

―Eh, tranquila. No me has hecho daño. ―Hinata negó, todavía negándose a despegar las manos de su rostro y a mirarlo―. Hinata…

―Nunca… nunca había… es decir… ―Naruto sonrió, entendiendo. Hinata había tenido una educación estricta y de la más alta clase. Le habían enseñado moderación en todo, obediencia y sumisión. Una mujer debía someterse a la voluntad primero de su padre y después de su marido, y no debía, jamás de los jamases, contradecirlos. Jamás.

Claro que todo eso había quedado atrás cuando había decidido huir con Naruto. Pero, aun así, había cosas que le habían quedado arraigadas en lo más profundo de su interior. Era imposible deshacerse del todo de lo que le habían enseñado durante gran parte de su vida. Era algo lógico y normal. Y Naruto nunca la culparía por ello. Es más: la amaba y la admiraba más si cabía por haber dejado atrás una vida llena de lujos y privilegios―aunque falta de libertades―para poder enfrentar un futuro incierto y lleno de dificultades a su lado.

―Hinata… eh, venga, no pasa nada… ―Hinata negó―. Hinata… ―Finalmente, tras mucho insistir, la joven separó las manos y lo miró directamente. Naruto sonrió, acariciándole uno de sus pómulos con las yemas de los dedos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las uñas―. No pasa nada, de verdad. ―Hinata cerró los ojos y, tras varios minutos más de silencio, asintió. Naruto notó el alivio recorrerlo. Ahora, ya podían pasar a lo importante―. Hinata, no me refería a que el bebé pudiese parecerse a mí… físicamente. ―Hinata se lo quedó mirando, fijamente, sumamente atenta a sus palabras―. Bueno, sí, pero… no en ese sentido, sino a… a que pueda ser… un ser sobrenatural… ―Hinata asimiló sus palabras y luego suspiró, entendiendo al fin el núcleo de la cuestión.

―¿Quieres decir que… cuando nazca… e-es posible que ya tenga rasgos… rasgos sobrenaturales?―Naruto asintió―. Oh.

―Y, si eso pasa… los demás… los humanos que estén allí… se asustarán…

―… Y tratarán de hacerle daño… ―La angustia y la preocupación se hicieron presentes en el rostro femenino, sus manos yendo a su vientre y apretándolo, el miedo ahora queriendo abrirse paso por todo su ser―. ¡No lo harán! ¡No lo permitiré!―Miró para su esposo―. ¡Tú no lo permitirás, ¿verdad?! ¡Nuestro niño, nuestro bebé… e-estará a salvo!―Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su regazo para poder abrazarla con más comodidad.

―Claro que no. Os protegeré a los dos con mi vida, si hace falta. ―Un escalofrío recorrió a Hinata al oír aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con un tono frío como el hielo.

Nunca lo había escuchado así, tan impersonal, tan cortante. Y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que cumpliría su amenaza si se llegase a dar el caso.

Pero ella tampoco podía permitirse perderlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que hiciese tamaño sacrificio por ella, por ellos. Así que, tomó la única decisión que podía tomar considerando las circunstancias. Se separó de su esposo, para poder hablarle.

―Vayámonos, pues. ―Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron como platos ante su sugerencia inesperada. No es que él mismo no tuviese planeado plantearle lo mismo, pero para nada se esperaba que fuese ella de la que partiese la idea―. Tenemos… tenemos que irnos…

―Hinata… ―la retuvo un momento más sobre sus piernas, antes de que ella empezase a recoger y a hacer hatillos y paquetes―. ¿No te importa irte? ¿No te importa volver a vagar por el mundo… conmigo? Y con un bebé… ―Clavó la vista en su vientre.

Hinata sonrió. Apoyó las manos sobre su rostro y elevó la cabeza para alcanzar los labios masculinos, besándolo con todo el amor que guardaba dentro de sí hacia ese maravilloso ser sobrenatural.

―Me importaría más que te fueses y me dejases aquí. ―Naruto gimió y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Lo había pensado, por supuesto que sí. Dejar a Hinata lo mataría, pero si eso servía para protegerlos a ella y al niño, lo haría. El problema era otro: que no podía―y tampoco quería―separarse de ella. Era incapaz de abandonarla sin mirar atrás. La amaba demasiado.

―No te merezco. ―Hinata soltó una risita mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca.

―Vamos… tenemos mucho que hacer.

Estuvieron un buen rato recogiendo, pensando lo que querían llevarse y lo que no. A Hinata le dio pesar, cuando por fin extendieron el futón y se metieron en él a descansar, tener que marcharse y dejar Konoha. Allí había sido feliz, había encontrado amigos y un lugar en el que echar raíces. Mentiría si no admitía que había pensado en criar a su bebé allí, en la aldea, quizás en compañía de los niños que sus amigas y vecinas tendrían.

Pero más le dolería tener que renunciar a Naruto o a su hijo.

Con ese último pensamiento, cerró los ojos, para abandonarse al descanso del sueño con los brazos de su marido rodeándola.

Era ya bien entrada la madrugada cuando un sonido hizo a Naruto que todo su vello se erizase, pelaje de orejas y colas incluido. Había sonado como un gemido… no, más bien un quejido.

Proveniente de su esposa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fijó la vista en la silueta femenina que estaba tumbada a su lado, acurrucada bajo las mantas. Volvió a escuchar ese inquietante sonido que hizo que se le pusieran, nuevamente, los pelos de punta.

―¿Hinata?―preguntó, en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por controlar el pánico en su voz.

―E-estoy bi- ―Un tercer quejido hizo que la tomara de los hombros y la girara, lentamente, hasta ponerla boca arriba.

Hinata temblaba, las manos apretadas contra su hinchado estómago, miedo y angustia se reflejaban en sus ojos, abiertos como platos. Naruto la tomó de los hombros y se los apretó, ansiedad colándose por cada poro de su piel.

―¿Hinata? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás el bien? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Te duele- ―Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo femenino al tiempo que ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerraba los ojos y volvía a quejarse.

―E-el bebé… ―Naruto tragó saliva, apretándole los hombros aún más fuerte.

―¿Q-qué pasa con…

―E-el bebé… ―Otro espasmo, otro quejido―… y-ya vi-viene… ―Durante un segundo, Naruto quedó atontado, como si las palabras no hubiesen llegado a él, como si no las hubiese oído―. ¡Naruto-kun, el bebé ya viene!―Grtió Hinata; aquel esfuerzo hizo que la siguiente contracción fuese todavía más dolorosa, saliendo ahora un alarido de puro dolor de sus labios. Naruto empezó a sudar, sus ojos azules abiertos, asustados. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era hombre, ¡por todos los dioses! ¡Su hijo estaba por nacer y él no sabía lo que debía hacer! ¡¿Por qué no lo sabía?!―. Naruto-kun… p-por favor… a-ayuda… ―Sí, ayuda, necesitaba ayuda… Debería ir a buscar a alguien… que supiera lo que se hacía en estos casos…

¡Dios mío, iba a ser padre! ¡Esa noche!

Y sus planes de huida… si el bebé resultaba ser como él…

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Hinata. Lo importante era Hinata. El bebé ya venía, parecía que tenía prisa por salir y llegar a este mundo―a juzgar por la expresión de dolor cada vez más frecuente en el rostro de su mujer―y él debía ir a buscar ayuda inmediata. Ya.

Se inclinó hacia su esposa, le besó la sudorosa frente y le apartó con cariño unos mechones que se le habían pegado a la misma, acariciándole el cabello con infinita ternura. Odiaba tener que dejarla sola, aunque fuera unos minutos. Pero él no tenía ni puñetera idea de alumbramientos. Lo más seguro es que algo fuese mal si se le daba por intentar hacer de partero.

―Volveré enseguida―dijo, con la voz ronca impregnada de emoción.

La soltó y, sin molestarse en vestirse siquiera, puso la ilusión en torno a él para parecer un humano normal y corriente antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa, en busca de la tan ansiada ayuda. El corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho, mientras un pensamiento se filtraba poco a poco en su mente, junto con una creciente emoción: ¡iba a ser padre! ¡Él!

Sus pasos lo llevaron casi sin quererlo hacia la cabaña de los Haruno. Sin duda alguna, Mebuki sabría que hacer. Había tenido una hija, había ayudado a atender otros partos a lo largo de los años, junto con otras mujeres de la aldea. Y era una buena mujer que le caía bien. Era amiga de Hinata.

Enumeró todas las razones mientras se acercaba a la construcción de madera y golpeaba una de las paredes frontales, a un lado de la entrada.

―¡Mebuki, Mebuki!―Llamó, asustado, ansioso por volver cuanto antes junto a Hinata.

Tras varios minutos de golpear furiosamente, haciendo temblar la recia cabaña de madera, el rostro de un soñoliento Kizashi apareció tras la estera que guardaba la puerta. Se apartó unos pasos tragando saliva, observando el rostro hosco de ceño fruncido que el hombretón presentaba.

―¡Por todos los cielos, Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios-

―¡Hinata está de parto! ¡El bebé… el bebé ya viene!―Sus palabras parecieron despertar del todo al hombre, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?! ¡Aparta del medio, Kizashi!―El aludido fue empujado a un lado mientras su presencia era sustituida por la de Mebuki, con el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza y un yukata de dormir puesto―. Naruto, ¿estás seguro?―preguntó, con voz calmada.

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, frenético.

―¡Oh, esto es… maravilloso! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Quita del medio! ¡Sakura, Sakura, despierta hija! ¡Tenemos trabajo!―La muchacha debió ser sacada de un sueño profundo, porque murmuró algo ininteligible antes de que su madre la arrancara―literalmente―del futón para obligarla a despertarse―. ¡Ve a despertar a Ino y a su madre! ¡Necesitaremos ayuda! ¡Tú quédate con Naruto!―Naruto pestañeó, no entendiendo lo que la mujer quería decir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura salió corriendo y se encaminó hacia la cabaña de su mejor amiga, despertando a sus ocupantes. Los grititos emocionados de Ino y de su madre se escucharon por toda la aldea. Mebuki salió segundos después, ya vestida decentemente y con varias telas dobladas en sus brazos. Corrió hacia donde la esperaban su hija y sus vecinas y luego todas juntas fueron hacia la cabaña de Naruto y Hinata, en cuyo interior la pobre parturienta se retorcía de dolor, asustada por la incertidumbre de lo que vendría.

Naruto se quedó a las puertas de la casa de los Haruno, anonadado, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que la voz de su vecino y amigo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―Bueno, chico, así que… vas a ser padre. ―Una risotada y una palmada en la espalda lo sacaron completamente de su aturdimiento―. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, maldita sea! ¡No todos los días uno se convierte en padre! Creo que tengo por aquí alcohol del bueno…

―Tengo… tengo que volver con Hinata… ―susurró Naruto, de pronto. Kizashi parpadeó y, cuando comprendió las palabras del rubio, este ya corría de vuelta hacia su cabaña, angustiado sin duda por el estado en el que se encontraría su esposa―. ¡Naruto, espera! ¡Para! ¡Detente!―Pero él no lo escuchó o no le hizo caso ninguno.

Corrió hasta la entrada del que era su hogar y apartó la estera, entrando como una tromba. Tres de las mujeres allí presentes se quedaron atónitas al verlo irrumpir de aquella manera, mientras la cuarta, que se trataba de Mebuki, sostenía a Hinata, para ayudarla a acomodarla mejor para el momento crucial que tendría lugar aquella noche.

―¡Naruto!―exclamaron Ino y Sakura, conmocionadas a más no poder.

La madre de Ino dejó la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo a medias―calentar agua―y se levantó, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

―Jovencito, fuera de aquí. ―Los ojos azules de Naruto dejaron de observar con angustia para su esposa y se posaron en la mujer que lo había increpado. Frunció el ceño, todo su cuerpo tenso.

Avanzó unos pasos, resuelto a llegar junto a Hinata. ¡Estaba sufriendo! ¡Lo necesitaba!

―No―dijo, rotundo. Y, señalando para su esposa, añadió―. Me necesita―susurró, dejando entrever la angustia que lo carcomía por dentro―. Me necesitan―corrigió.

La madre de Ino cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había veces, aunque eran las menos, en que los hombres amaban a sus mujeres y se negaban a dejarlas pasar por cualquier tipo de sufrimiento a ellas solas, por mucho que algunos de esos asuntos fueran exclusivamente femeninos, como ocurría con el momento en el que un bebé decide que ha llegado la hora de venir al mundo.

―¿Crees que puedes ayudarla? ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?―Un grito de dolor proveniente de Hinata lo hizo tensarse y hacer ademán de ir corriendo junto a ella. La madre de Ino le puso una mano en el pecho, impidiéndoselo, sonrojándose levemente al tocar otra piel desnuda que no era la de su esposo. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

―¡Está sufriendo!―repitió, como un eco, con la voz ronca.

―N-no… e-estoy bi-bi-bi…

―No, Hinata, no hables, cielo. Tranquila. Respira hondo… eso es―le dijo Mebuki, mientras frotaba su espalda una y otra vez. Sakura e Ino iban por toda la cabaña, reuniendo telas y calentando más agua. Ya habían asistido antes en más partos, y ambas sabían lo que se hacía.

―Necesita tranquilidad, Naruto. No lo conseguirá a menos que esté relajada. Un parto fácil nunca es fácil, y uno difícil menos aún. No sabemos aún cómo será el de tu esposa, pero sí sabemos que no le conviene tenerte aquí, preocupándote. Solo la pondrás más nerviosa. Confía en nosotras. ―Naruto abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirles que podían irse todas al cuerno, que no iba a dejar a su mujer sufrir una agonía sin él a su lado para sostenerle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien…

Pero Hinata volvió a proferir un alarido de dolor y Naruto no pudo soportarlo más. Aquellas mujeres tenían razón: no sería capaz de verla sufrir sin ser capaz de hacer algo más que mirar. Se volvería loco.

Así que irguió el cuerpo, respiró hondo y asintió.

―Esperaré fuera―siseó, enfadado con él y con el resto del mundo por no permitirle estar presente en un momento tan importante y especial como el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Se dio la vuelta y, con los puños apretados, salió de la cabaña. Fuera lo esperaban Kizashi y algunos hombres más, que habían oído el alboroto y habían salido de sus confortables futones para ir a averiguar qué era lo que ocurría en el pueblo a tan altas horas de la noche―algunos a instancias de sus propias madres, hermanas o esposas, que querían enterarse del chisme de turno.

―¿Todo bien, chico?―le preguntó Kizashi, acercándose a él cautelosamente y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

De pronto, Naruto pareció tremendamente agotado. Hundió los hombros y asintió.

―Sí… las mujeres se… se encargarán… ―Su tono ronco lleno de preocupación y de angustia hizo a Kizashi mirarlo comprensivamente.

Le palmeó la espalda en un gesto amistoso.

―Venga, vamos. Ven a mi casa. Tengo buena bebida y algo de comida. Nos sentará bien hacer algo mientras aguardamos… ―Un nuevo grito de dolor procedente de la cabaña hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Naruto de los pies a la cabeza.

No lo entendía. Hinata estaba sufriendo, era su mujer, su compañera.

¿Por qué no podía acompañarla?

Las costumbres humanas eran tan extrañas…

Acompañó a los hombres de vuelta al hogar de los Haruno. Le resultó ciertamente reconfortante su presencia a su alrededor, como si lo comprendieran y lo apoyaran, aunque fuese sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sin embargo, ello no impidió que, en las largas horas que siguieron, mientras su mujer trataba de dar a luz a varias casas de distancia, él utilizara su oído sobrenatural para estar al pendiente. Oía sus gritos como si estuviera en la misma habitación, cerrando los ojos y haciendo muecas como si él mismo notase en sus propias carnes su sufrimiento. Cada respiración, cada susurro de ropas, cada palabra de aliento que Mebuki y las demás le decían, animándola a que empujara, instándola a sacar fuerzas de donde parecía que ya no le quedaban.

La espera fue angustiante, eterna… insoportable. Trató de llenarla con alcohol―gracias a los dioses que por su condición de ser sobrenatural este enseguida desaparecía de su sistema a pesar de emborracharse rápido―, con comida y con alguna que otra charla. Lo intentó. Hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por ignorar los alaridos y los quejidos de dolor de Hinata, allí fuera, a tan solo un par de cabañas de donde él se encontraba.

Finalmente, con el alba ya perfilándose en el cielo, el llanto inconfundible de un bebé que por sus enérgicos chillidos parecía fuerte y sano interrumpió la charla de los hombros.

Durante unos instantes Naruto parpadeó, aturdido, mientras a su alrededor se desataban gritos de júbilo y las felicitaciones y las palmadas llovían en torno a él. Confuso, aún sin asimilar del todo lo que había ocurrido, se puso en pie, tambaleándose.

―¡Enhorabuena, Naruto! ¡Ya eres padre!―Fue la última palabra lo que logró sacarlo de su estado de aturdimiento.

Empezó a andar hacia su casa, mientras sus amigos y vecinos quedaban atrás, dándole así la oportunidad al feliz y nuevo padre de conocer a su retoño. Apretó el paso hasta casi correr con cada segundo, ansioso de llegar junto a Hinata y de comprobar que estaba bien… que a ella no le había pasado nada… que no había habido complicaciones… que había ido todo como debía…

Entró a toda velocidad en su hogar, haciendo oscilar la estera de la entrada de forma violenta, alertando así a las mujeres que allí se encontraban, todavía inmersa en los cuidados posteriores que tanto el niño como la madre requerían tras un nacimiento.

Sin embargo, todas estaban calladas… Un silencio inusual, casi opresivo, los rodeaba. Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a su instinto que le gritaba que allí pasaba algo, sus ojos buscaron ansiosos la figura de su mujer.

La encontró en el futón, tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, mechones negroazulados pegados a su rostro todavía perlado de sudor.

―¡Hinata!―En dos zancadas llegó junto a ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, la preocupación casi desbordándolo―. ¡Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?! ¡Hinata!―Los ojos perlas de su esposa se abrieron, lentamente, con esfuerzo.

―E-estoy bien… ―Pero no lo estaba… o, al menos, no lo parecía, y no lo decía solo porque parecía terriblemente agotada.

―¿Qué… ―Los orbes perlados de la joven se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas.

―L-lo siento… Naruto-kun… no pude… e-el bebé… qui-quise esconderlo pe-pero… ―Naruto frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo sus palabras de inmediato.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay algo malo con él? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y mi hijo?―preguntó, levantando la mirada y pasándola por las demás mujeres allí presentes, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Hinata que aún mantenía en la suya.

Las mujeres allí presentes se miraron entre sí, con expresiones graves en sus rostros las más mayores. Sakura e Ino, quizá por su juventud, no fueron capaces de disimular su consternación y su ansiedad. Naruto se percató de ello, porque las dos muchachas no paraban de mover las manos, nerviosas, limpiando y amontonando la ropa sucia con movimientos demasiado rápidos y nerviosos.

Naruto se giró a mirar a su esposa, la sospecha bullendo en su interior. Dejó la mano que sostenía sobre su vientre, por encima de las mantas que la cubrían y la resguardaban del calor, delicadamente. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Ahora vuelvo―murmuró, separándose y acariciándole la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, mirándola con todo el amor que guardaba hacia ella.

Hinata sintió que quería romper a llorar nuevamente. Tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios y le devolvió la mirada.

―Aquí te espero―le susurró.

Tras estas palabras, Naruto se puso en pie, irguiéndose en toda su altura. Las féminas allí presentes se pusieron todas rígidas, casi más expectantes que sintiendo miedo.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó, tensando los músculos.

―¿Dónde está mi hijo?―preguntó, en un tono bajo teñido de amenaza que hizo bajar un escalofrío por las espaldas de todas.

―Naruto… ―empezó Sakura. A su lado, Ino se cogió de su brazo, sus ojos azules pasmados ante el aspecto fiero y salvaje de un hombre hasta al que el momento había considerado amable, dulce y cariñoso. Jamás habría creído que un día iba a sentirse amenazada por él.

Un gorgorito llamó su atención y hacia allí se giró, a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano que hizo a Sakura, a Ino y a la madre de esta última respingar y soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

Allí, en un rincón, en un barreño lleno de agua caliente, Mebuki bañaba al recién nacido, mientras le hablaba con voz dulce y calmada.

―Ahora estarás limpito y podrás volver con tu mami enseguida. Eres un bebé bueno y guapo, ¿verdad que sí?―Durante un segundo Naruto pestañeó, anonadado al ver a la mujer mayor observar y mirar al bebé como si este fuese un bebé humano normal y corriente.

Rugió, en advertencia, asustando a las cuatro mujeres, que gritaron y se apartaron de él. Naruto llegó en un parpadeo al lado de Mebuki y atrapó el cuerpecito de su pequeño antes de que se hundiera en el agua, ya que la madre de Sakura lo había soltado a causa de la sorpresa.

El bebé empezó a llorar y su padre lo pegó contra sí, sujetándolo con una mano con cuidado pero con firmeza, mientras enseñaba sus colmillos, sus orejas y sus colas erizadas, dejándoles ver, al fin, lo que realmente era.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, regresó a junto de Hinata y le puso al bebé a su lado. Hinata se giró todo lo que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió y puso una de sus manos en su cabecita, pegándolo a su pecho y aspirando su olor a bebé, acariciando los dos pliegues suaves que tenía sobre una mata de hilos dorados como el sol que adornaban su coronilla.

―Mi bebé… ―susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos. El niño, al percibir el olor, el tacto y la voz de su madre, se calmó al instante, relajándose, sus manitas convertidas en pequeños puñitos mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba, buscando el pecho femenino. Empezó a tirar del pezón ávidamente en cuanto Hinata, algo torpemente, se lo acercó. Naruto los observó fascinado durante unos segundos, disfrutando de aquel efímero instante de felicidad, maravillándose de que aquella cosita tan bonita, frágil y pequeña tuviese parte suya y parte de Hinata.

«Mi hijo», el orgullo le hinchó el pecho. Disfrutó de la sensación un segundo y luego se volvió, hacia las mujeres que todavía se mantenían allí, observándolos, quietas como estatuas.

―Naruto… ―llamó Mebuki, levantándose, con cautela y tratando de acercarse a ellos.

Naruto gruñó y se puso delante de su esposa y de su hijo, para protegerles en caso de que quisieran hacerles daño. Nadie iba a dañar a su familia.

Absolutamente nadie.

―Tranquilo… ―Intentó acercarse pero un nuevo rugido por parte de Naruto la detuvo en el acto. Mebuki tragó saliva. Sus ojos verdes se posaron durante un momento en los afilados colmillos y en las amenazadoras garras. Respiró hondo y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, con valentía. Era su vecino, su amigo, lo conocía y sabía que no le haría daño. Por mucha criatura sobrenatural que fuese―. Naruto, tranquilo. Nadie va a haceros daño, ni a ti, ni a Hinata, ni al bebé. ―Naruto volvió a gruñir, nada convencido de sus palabras―. Naruto, vamos, tenemos que terminar de atender a Hinata y al niño… déjanos hacerlo.

―Naruto―llamó ahora Sakura, dando un paso adelante, zafándose del agarre de Ino; sintió nervios en cuanto los ojos azules se posaron ahora en ella, críticos, evaluadores… fríos. Un escalofrío la recorrió, pero no se amilanó. Lo importante eran la madre y el niño que había detrás―. Naruto―llamó de nuevo, con voz más firme―. Sal del medio. Debemos terminar de asear a Hinata y al bebé. ―Naruto no dio muestras de querer obedecer. Sakura sintió que empezaba a enfadarse, toda sorpresa ahora desplazada―. O te apartas o te aparto yo.

―¡Sakura!―chilló Ino, no sabiendo si reír o llorar.

―No, Ino, Mebuki y Sakura tienen razón: debemos limpiar y comprobar que todo esté bien con la madre y el recién nacido. Naruto, por favor―dijo la madre de Ino, dirigiéndose directamente a él―, déjanos… déjanos acercarnos. Nadie va a hacerles daño. Lo prometo.

―Yo también te lo prometo.

―Y yo.

―Yo también―añadió Ino, aunque esta seguía impactada por el descubrimiento de que el hombre que ella creía conocer era más que un hombre.

Tragando saliva, Mebuki dio un paso hacia donde yacía la recién parida junto con su bebé. Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le rugió. Sin embargo, Mebuki, esta vez, no retrocedió, sino que siguió avanzando, a pesar de los gruñidos de advertencia que Naruto le lanzaba.

―Naruto, por favor… ―Detrás de él, Ino y Sakura trataron de avanzar a la par que Mebuki, mientras la madre de Ino se movía para proseguir con el amontonamiento de las sábanas ensangrentadas que aún no habían recogido para llevarlas a lavar al río. Con tan mala pata que la pobre mujer tropezó con una palangana que había en el suelo―y que ella misma había preparado para acarrear agua fresca del barril que había junto a la puerta―y el ruido hizo que Naruto se tensase, con todos los vellos del cuerpo erizados, dejando salir un rugido aún más fiero que cualquiera de los anteriores, haciendo temblar la cabaña hasta los cimientos.

―¡¿Qué está pasando ahí?!―bramó una voz desde el exterior.

Las mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos, asustadas y preocupadas.

―¡Kizashi, no entres! ¡Todo está bien!―exclamó la madre de Sakura, reconociendo la voz de su marido.

―¿Mebuki? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Está bien?

―¡Estoy bien, papá!―gritó Sakura.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa, pues?―Empezaron a escucharse murmullos fuera de la cabaña, como si una pequeña multitud se estuviese reuniendo a las puertas de la misma―. ¿Mebuki? ¡Voy a entrar!

―¡NO!―gritaron las mujeres; pero ya era tarde: Kizashi hizo a un lado la estera y se personó en el interior de la cabaña, dispuesto a averiguar qué iba mal.

Lo recibió un furibundo zorro sobrenatural que se le echó encima, rugiendo y lanzándolo al suelo. Lo agarró de las ropas y lo sacó fuera, medio arrastrándolo. Kizashi jadeó, sorprendido, los ojos abiertos como platos. Sintió cómo lo tiraban contra los que se habían reunido afuera. Un par de hombres de cuerpos y brazos anchos amortiguaron su caída, sorprendiéndose cuando, en vez de acabar en el suelo, el cuerpo de su vecino aterrizó con ligera suavidad, como si el que lo hubiese lanzado se hubiese asegurado de no hacerle daño alguno.

Naruto, por su parte, se colocó delante de la cabaña; el que quisiera entrar tendría que vérselas con él. Y un zorro sobrenatural cabreado y en su verdadera forma no era nada fácil de derrotar.

Cerró los ojos, invocó su verdadera esencia desde lo más profundo de su interior y sintió la euforia recorrerlo y la sangre correr vertiginosa en sus venas, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba. Las manos y los pies dieron lugar a patas con garras afiladas en vez de uñas; el rostro se le alargó y se la afiló, sus colas y sus colmillos crecieron y su cuerpo se agrandó en tamaño, haciéndolo enorme, amenazador…

Y mortífero.

Agitó sus colas y rugió, protegiendo con su cuerpo la cabaña y los preciosos tesoros que guardaba. Mebuki y las demás salieron corriendo y se interpusieron entre él y los demás amigos y vecinos, que observaban boquiabiertos cómo, de pronto, el amable chico que había llegado al pueblo hacía unas lunas acompañado por su dulce esposa. Una pareja joven en busca de un lugar al que llamar hogar, tras perder el suyo propio…

Y ahora todos entendían por qué, a pesar de que todos habían dado por supuesto que había sido por culpa de las cruentas guerras y rencillas que los avariciosos y negligentes daimyō mantenían entre ellos, involucrando a las gentes sencillas sin que les importara un comino si vivían o morían.

Kizashi se levantó. Tardó unos instantes en recuperar el equilibrio y, cuando lo logró, se plantó delante del enorme zorro que tan solo quería proteger a su familia. Y eso, lo entendía.

―¡Naruto!―Llamó, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara. Los ojos ahora escarlatas del aludido se clavaron en él. Agachó la cabeza y gruñó en su dirección, amenazante.

Pero Kizashi no se acobardó. Sabía que Naruto no le haría daño. Si quisiera hacerle daño, ya se lo habría hecho, a él y a todos los demás aldeanos. Había tenido oportunidades de sobra… y no solo por aquel momento. Había tenido días enteros en los que podría haberlos atacado. Y no lo había hecho. Al contrario: estaba seguro de que los había protegido y salvaguardado y de que había sido su magia la que había hecho que las últimas cosechas fuesen tan magníficas como habían salido. De sobra era conocido por todos la gran comunión que existía entre los seres sobrenaturales y la naturaleza misma.

―Nadie va a hacerles daño―dijo, refiriéndose a la mujer y al bebé que descansaban en el interior de la cabaña―. Ni a ti tampoco―añadió, con voz calmada.

Naruto volvió a gruñir. No se creía las palabras del hombre. Había sido víctima demasiadas veces de los humanos como para creerse a las primeras de cambio lo que saliera de sus bocas.

Tan solo Hinata le había demostrado que era digna de su total confianza. Ella no se había asustado, no lo había rehuido. A pesar de saber que él no era humano y que con tan solo uno de sus dedos de la mano podía dañarla seriamente… claro que eso jamás lo haría. Nunca.

Así que gruñó de nuevo. Aunque, sorprendentemente, no notó ningún atisbo de miedo en Kizashi. Eso le daba puntos. Aunque pocos.

―No vas a amedrentarme, chico. ―Los ojos rojos de Naruto se entrecerraron en dirección a Kizashi; bajó el morro y resopló por sobre la cabeza del hombre, revolviéndole los cabellos con su aliento―. Si los samuráis que me hicieron esto―se palpó la zona donde tenía la cicatriz de la cadera―no lograron que me acobardara, menos lo va a hacer uno de mis vecinos. ―Naruto resopló de nuevo y clavó las garras en la tierra, más que anda para no caerse de espaldas―algo que resultaría del todo vergonzoso dado el gran tamaño que tenía en su forma de zorro completo.

―Naruto-kun… ―La dulce voz de su esposa lo hizo volver la cabeza; abrió los ojos como platos al verla en el umbral de la cabaña, con las piernas temblorosas, apenas pudiendo sostenerla, una pálida mano agarrándose como si le fuera en ello al marco de la entrada mientras la otra apretaba contra su pecho a su hijo recién nacido. Deshizo su transformación y se apresuró a llegar a su lado y a resguardarla en sus brazos, a ella y al bebé.

―¡Hinata!

―N-no l-les hagas…

―¡Dios mío, Hinata! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Estás débil! ¡Necesitas descansar!―Mebuki adelantó corriendo a su marido y se detuvo delante de la pareja―. ¡Pasa para dentro, venga!

―¡Y los demás, largo de aquí!―exclamó ahora la madre de Ino, encarándose a todos los vecinos del pueblo.

Murmurando y cuchicheando entre ellos, la multitud fue dispersándose, poco a poco. La excitación no se borró de sus voces ni aun cuando ya se escuchaban lejanas. Aquello era lo más emocionante que había ocurrido en la aldea en los últimos cien años, por lo menos.

Confundidos, Naruto y Hinata se miraron, el primero todavía tenso, desconfianza pintándose en su bronceado rostro. Gruñó cuando Mebuki y Sakura se acercaron a Hinata, retrocediendo hacia el interior de la cabaña, buscando seguridad.

Mebuki resopló, haciendo que un par de los mechones rubios que se le habían escapado del moño con el que solía peinarse todas las mañanas desde que estaba casada oscilaran.

―Sí, sí, eres un zorro grande y malvado y nos vas a comer a todos blablablá… ¡Tira para dentro!―Naruto saltó y se apresuró a cumplir la orden, todavía confuso por lo que estaba pasando.

―Naruto-kun… ―Miró para su mujer que, lejos de parecer tan perdida como él, ahora sonreía. Una de sus blancas manos se elevó, temblorosa, yendo a posarse sobre una de sus mejillas. Repasó sus marcas de zorro con el pulgar, acariciándolas casi con reverencia―. No nos harán daño. Confía. ―Él parpadeó. Levantó la cabeza y observó: las mujeres volvían a pulular por la cabaña, mascullando y ordenando lo que se había salido del sitio. Sakura e Ino se ocupaban de estirar el futón para que Hinata se volviese a acostar con el bebé, poniendo de paso una manta limpia por encima.

Mebuki tiraba el agua en el que había lavado al pequeño, ahora ya fría, para sustituirla por la que la madre de Ino ya estaba calentando.

―A ver, venga. Tú, a descansar. ―Mebuki se aproximó a ellos nuevamente y extendió los brazos, para coger al bebé mientras la joven madre se acomodaba. Naruto se apartó de ella unos pasos, llevándose a su familia con él. Hinata soltó una risita mientras Mebuki ponía los ojos en blanco―. Naruto, por los dioses, ¡nadie va hacerles nada! ¿Es que te has vuelto sordo de repente?

―Bueno, nunca fue bueno escuchando a los demás―dijo Sakura, soltando una risita.

―Sí, salvo a Hinata. A ella siempre le hace caso―apostilló Ino, sonriendo también.

―Bueno, solo faltaría. Malo es el hombre que no escucha a su mujer―apuntó ahora la madre de Ino.

―Naruto-kun. ―Fue la mirada suplicante de Hinata la que lo hizo claudicar al fin y permitir a las cuatro mujeres que se ocuparan de todo.

Con un nudo en la garganta, vio cómo Mebuki tomaba al bebé en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, mientras Sakura e Ino ayudaban a Hinata a tumbarse de nuevo en el futón. El pequeño dormía, ajeno a todo, su respiración pausada y tranquila. Naruto vio cómo Mebuki se encaminaba hacia el barreño, ya rebosante de agua caliente, y desenvolvía al recién nacido para volver a lavarlo.

Naruto se acercó, cauteloso. La madre de Ino le pasó por delante para ayudar a su amiga con el baño del bebé. Cuatro manos eran mejor que dos en esos casos. El rubio tragó saliva, observando cómo su hijo protestaba en su sueño mientras le echaban agua y le frotaban el cuerpecito, con delicadeza.

Se acuclilló delante del barreño, fascinado por todo el ritual del lavado.

―Es tan pequeño… ―susurró. Alargó una de sus manos hasta tocar uno de los bracitos con uno de sus dedos índices, acariciando la suave y tersa piel hasta la manita. Instintivamente, el diminuto puño se abrió y atrapó el dedo de su padre, apretándolo, buscando seguridad. Naruto se quedó sin respiración, quieto como una estatua, no atreviéndose a mover ni un solo músculo.

Mebuki y la otra mujer rieron.

―El niño reconoce a su papá, ¿no es así, pequeñín?―Terminaron de bañarlo, lo envolvieron nuevamente en mantas para protegerlo del frío una vez lo secaron y luego, medio divertidas, se lo presentaron a Naruto―. ¿Te gustaría cogerlo?―Naruto saltó, espantado ante la sugerencia.

―¡¿Yo?!―Ambas asintieron―. Pe-pero…

―Anda. Deberías conocer a tu hijo. ―Naruto miró para su mujer, horrorizado. Hinata le sonrió, con ternura, desde su posición tumbada en el futón mientras Ino y Sakura le peinaban los largos mechones negro azulados de su pelo, en un intento por arreglarla un poco.

―Adelante, Naruto-kun. Es tu hijo. ―Tragando saliva, Naruto se giró hacia las dos mujeres mayores que aguardaban, expectantes, a que reaccionase.

Temblando como una hoja, tendió los brazos, dejándolos rígidos como barras de acero. La madre de Ino bufó.

―Hombres. Nunca saben como han de hacerse las cosas. ―Se acercó al temeroso padre y con manos enérgicas le corrigió la postura, plegándole los brazos hasta formar una especie de cuna, con las palmas hacia arriba―. Así, sí. ―Con una sonrisa, Mebuki se acercó y le puso al bebé en los brazos, explicándole como debía sostenerlo:

―Así, sujétale la cabecita con el pliegue del codo… Eso es. Ahora, coloca la otra mano en su espalda… ¡Muy bien!―Atontado, Naruto se dejó hacer, mientras sus orbes azules eran incapaces de apartarse del bultito de mechones rubios que ahora reposaba contra su pecho.

Sin poder detenerlas, lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear, para ahuyentarlas, negándose a que la visión se le emborronara y le impidiera contemplar al que era su bebé.

Su bebé.

Su hijo.

Por primera vez en varias horas, Naruto fue consciente realmente de la realidad: era padre. Acarició con el pulgar, casi sin quererlo, uno de los pliegues que el pequeño tenía sobre su cabecita, por el que asomaba la forma de una peluda orejita como las que él tenía. Sus colas se agitaron a causa de la emoción, y ello hizo a las dos únicas muchachas solteras que había en la habitación dar un pequeño respingo.

―Dioses, qué susto.

―Es extraño, pero… le quedan bien, ¿no crees?―preguntó Sakura, terminando su tarea de peinar a Hinata por su lado. Ino suspiró y dejó también el peine que sostenía en el suelo, a su lado.

―Siempre dije que había algo extraño en tu marido, Hinata. No era normal en un hombre ser tan cariñoso, dulce, tierno y considerado con su esposa.

―Que tu padre sea un asco no quiere decir que los demás sean así, Ino cerda. ―Aquellas palabras hicieron a Ino fruncir el ceño.

―¡Mi padre no es un asco, frentona! Solo es…

―Un hombre―terminaron ambas a la vez, estallando en carcajadas. Hinata sonrió a su vez, rebosante de felicidad allí, rodeada por sus amigas y vecinas, con su marido delante de ella sosteniendo a su bebé al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, llenos de amor y fascinación.

Entonces él se movió hacia ella, sin despegar todavía la vista del niño. Ino tuvo que apartarse para hacerle sitio, yendo a culminar las tareas que aún les quedaban para darles privacidad a la pareja. Sakura la siguió casi de inmediato, ruborizándose por estar a punto de ser testigo de una escena íntima, seguramente.

―Hinata… ―La voz ronca de su esposo la hizo sonreír. Lo miró, viendo como ahora sus orbes azulados la miraban a ella, brillantes de emoción y de lágrimas contenidas―. Es… es precioso… ―Ella amplió su sonrisa.

―Lo es. Y es nuestro, Naruto-kun.

―Nuestro…

―Nuestro. ―Naruto tragó saliva. Apretó al bebé ligeramente contra él y bajó la cabeza, besando la frente de su esposa, demorando sus labios unos segundos. Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de los calientes labios masculinos sobre la piel de su rostro, felicidad inundándola.

Cuando Naruto se separó, Naruto regresó la mirada a su hijo, que todavía dormía, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

―Boruto… ―El nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro. Hinata lo miró y luego sonrió, reconociendo uno de los nombres que habían barajado si el pequeño resultaba ser niño.

Y, a ella, le pareció perfecto.

―Boruto. ―Alargó una mano, sacándola de debajo de las mantas que la cubrían, para posarla sobre la cabecita de su hijo―. Bienvenido. Gracias por escogernos como tus padres.

Y Naruto sintió, por primera vez, que realmente podría ser feliz lo que le restaba de vida.

Tan solo con Hinata y con su hijo a su lado, nada más le hacía falta para ser verdaderamente feliz.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, mientras Hinata y su hijo dormían juntos en el mismo futón, Naruto salió del cálido refugio de su hogar para ir al encuentro de Kizashi Haruno. Necesitaba respuestas. Aquel día había sido de lo más extraño. Lejos de atacarlos o expulsarlos de la aldea, los habitantes de Konoha se habían comportado bastante… normal, por así decirlo. Se habían sorprendido, por supuesto, pero tan solo había habido eso: sorpresa. No miedo, desconfianza o resentimiento. Solo… sorpresa.

Y aquello era del todo inusual en los humanos, especialmente cuando se topaban con algo a lo que no podían vencer ni comprender.

Encontró al hombre en el centro de la aldea, fuera de su cabaña, contemplando a la luz nocturna de las estrellas y de la luna el pequeño altar que allí se erigía. Naruto se había fijado en él tras la visita de aquel extraño sapo, dándose cuenta de que la figurita del dios protector del pueblo se parecía sospechosamente a Jiraiya.

―Sabía que vendrías a preguntar. ―Las orejas de Naruto se tensaron, poniéndose en punta. Kizashi se giró, sonriente―. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo se fundó nuestra aldea? Por supuesto, yo no estaba allí, ni siquiera había nacido aún, pero mi padre me transmitió la leyenda, al igual que mi abuelo a él y mi bisabuelo a mi abuelo… ―Calló y suspiró, observando nuevamente para la estatuilla del sapo―. Hace mucho tiempo―empezó a narrar; Naruto se colocó a su lado, en silencio, atento a sus palabras―, un hombre, junto con su mujer y sus hijos, tuvo que huir de su aldea natal, a causa de la hambruna, la guerra y la enfermedad. Vagó por innumerables lugares, buscando un hogar donde establecerse, pero las calamidades siempre los alcanzaban. Un buen día, atisbando que un ejército se acercaba por el camino, decidieron adentrarse en el bosque, con la esperanza de despistar a los soldados y poner así a salvo a su familia. Anduvieron por los senderos inexplorados, hasta bien entrada la noche, y solo cuando se supieron realmente a salvo resolvieron acampar a las orillas de un río, para tener agua fresca con la que lavarse por la mañana.

«Cuando su mujer y sus hijos dormían, el hombre se levantó de su lecho y se sentó sobre una roca, a contemplar las tranquilas y limpias aguas del río, a meditar sobre adónde ir o qué hacer a continuación. «Si tan solo encontrara un lugar para asentarme―decía al cielo―yo mismo construiría mi hogar, labraría mis propios campos y fabricaría mis propias herramientas. Nada más necesito que los dones que los dioses tengan a bien darme». Fue entonces cuando, el hombre, oyó un croar a su vera. Dióse la vuelta y allí, sobre una hoja de loto, yacía un sapo. Por todos es sabido que los sapos traen buena suerte, así que el hombre sonrió, creyendo que los dioses habían oído sus ruegos y le habían dado una señal de que, al menos, reflexionarían sobre sus problemas.

«Así, el hombre decidió irse al fin a descansar, más sosegado que nunca en los últimos tiempos. Mientras caía en un profundo sueño, el sapo saltó hasta la orilla, donde adoptó su verdadera forma: la de un hombre grande con, no obstante, rasgos de sapo. El ser sobrenatural sonrió y, acercándose al donde yacía el hombre durmiente, sopló unas palabras en su oído, sabedor de que estas se le clavarían al gentil cabeza de familia en el corazón: «Sea, pues, hombre. Se te cumplirá tu deseo: sal del bosque y encontrarás una extensión de tierra, verde y fértil. Allí has de construir una cabaña, lo suficientemente grande para albergar a toda tu familia. Labrarás los campos, con la ayuda de tus hijos, y de los futuros hijos de tus hijos. Solo te pongo una condición: que acojas en tu casa a todo aquel viajero que, como tú, venga huyendo de las miserias de las guerras de los hombres. Y, para eso, te concedo un don: el de leer en los corazones de la gente si son honestos o mentirosos, bondadosos o crueles, generosos o egoístas. Así, nunca habrás de preocuparte porque tu familia vuelva a padecer sufrimiento alguno de manos de los de tu especie».

Kizashi calló, haciendo una pausa, dejando a Naruto asimilar la historia. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio levantó la vista, posándola sobre la estatuilla del sapo que presidía el altar. Kizashi sonrió y también posó los ojos en la estatua.

―Entonces… ¿vosotros habéis heredado esa… capacidad?―preguntó Naruto, nada sorprendido porque eso fuera posible, ya que él sabía que era perfectamente posible, siendo él mismo un ser sobrenatural.

Kizashi amplió su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

―No exactamente. El don se ha ido perdiendo con las generaciones venideras, pero nunca se ha ido… ni se irá, del todo. Tenemos un… instinto. Sí, podríamos llamarlo así. Una sensación de que, cuando miramos a alguien a los ojos, sabemos si puede ser o no de fiar. Y, cuando Hinata y tú llegasteis a Konoha, a ninguno nos dio la impresión de que fueseis malas personas. Y, después de convivir con vosotros, puedo afirmarlo.

―Kizashi… ―El hombretón se giró a mirarlo, con la sonrisa amplia todavía imperante en su rostro moreno y arrugado, curtido por el sol.

―Siempre hemos honrado la promesa que nuestro antepasado hizo a ese dios sapo. Cualquier viajero, siempre y cuando demuestre ser digno de nuestra confianza, podrá echar raíces aquí, sin importar su pasado o lo que lo ha traído a nuestra humilde aldea. El futuro es lo que importa. Además, ¿de verdad pensabas que no sospechábamos que ocurría algo raro? La última cosecha ha sido la más abundante en muchos años. ¡Nunca habíamos visto tan arroz junto!―Kizashi se carcajeó al ver el rubor teñir el rostro de Naruto, con las colas oscilando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de despedida y decidió retirarse de vuelta a su cabaña, silbando alegremente, deseoso de deslizarse en su calentito futon al lado de su esposa.

Al cabo de un rato, Naruto decidió hacer lo propio, regresando a su hogar. Cuando apartó la estera y entró, sus ojos, más agudos que los de un humano en la oscuridad, se fijaron en su esposa y en su hijo, ambos durmiendo plácidamente sobre el futón. Hinata se encontraba de costado, arropando con un brazo al bebé, sus respiraciones tranquilas y los latidos de sus corazones batiendo casi al unísono, el del pequeño recién nacido ligeramente más rápido que el de su madre.

Sonrió y se acercó a ellos; se arrodilló y acarició primero la cabecita del bebé y luego los largos cabellos de su mujer.

―¿Naruto-kun?―preguntó Hinata, entreabriendo los ojos, somnolienta. Él se inclinó y besó sus labios dulcemente, metiéndose con cuidado de no despertar al niño entre las mantas del futon.

―Estoy aquí. ―Hinata suspiró y se acercó más a él, acurrucando de esa forma al bebé entre los dos.

Naruto le pasó una mano por la cintura, besó la frente del pequeño y, con un último suspiro, dejó que el sueño llegara también a él.

Al lado de su familia, a salvo en el interior del que, ahora sí, podía llamar su hogar, se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz.

«Madre, padre, lo siento. Ya no puedo odiar a los humanos».

Una brisa que se coló por la ventana agitó sus cabellos y movió sus colas, como en una caricia.

«Lo sabemos».

«Sé feliz, hijo. Cuida de tu familia».

**Fin 4**

* * *

**¡Ay, que lloroooooooooooooooooooo! **

**No sé qué más decir... M'he quedao en blanco... os lo juro. Mis neuronas ya no dan pa más. Es lo que pasa cuando ya llevas más de un mes de confinamiento, que llega un momento en que tu cerebro dice "¡ESTIMÚLAME, MALDITA ERMITAÑA!".**

**No le llega con los cuatro libros que me he leído ya (voy por el quinto), ni con escribir, ni con los videojuegos (aunque apenas los he tocado porque pa todo el tiempo no da), ni con la música (que no puedo escuchar todos los días, tampoco, porque aquí les molesta que me ponga los cascos, porque sino no "socializo". ¡¿Qué coño voy a socializar estando encerrada en casa?! ¡Si no tengo novedades, no pasa nada en el mundo más que lo que ya sabemos, leñe! ¡NA-DA! Ni siquiera he podido disfrutar de Netflix como me gustaría...).**

**En fin, dejémonos de lloriqueos y vayamos a lo importante, que seguro que mi vida os importa un comino (pero yo seguiré contando anécdotas porque así, al menos, me desahogo un poco; soy feliz pensando que igual me leéis y todo xD).**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Venga, porfa. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a:** Lila **y a **Marys**! ¡Gracias mil por tomaros un trocito de vuestro tiempo para leerme y dejarme un bonito comentario que me alegra los días! ¡Gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**P.D.: el próximo ya es el epílogo.**


	5. Epílogo

**¡YAHOI! Bueno... pues una historia más que llega a su fin... Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo me habrá quedado. He desarrollado lo que se me había ocurrido para darle un digno final a esta pequeña historia. Espero haberlo conseguido. Ya me diréis xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Las risas y los murmullos se escuchaban por toda la orilla del río. Era día de colada y, las mujeres de la aldea, junto a sus hijas, incluso aquellas que aún eran demasiado pequeñas para ayudar, se encontraban restregando las pocas prendas que poseían contra sus tablas de lavar, mientras las enjabonaban y las aclaraban, sacándolas una a una del cesto que cada fémina había cargado hasta allí.

Esperó su turno, paciente, escondido entre los arbustos, espiando los sonrientes y sonrosados rostros femeninos. El agua cristalina reflejaba aquella inocente alegría.

Las pobres no sabían lo que les esperaban.

Esperó a que la gran mayoría―porque era imposible tenerlas a todas a la vez justo donde quería―volviera a su tarea de lavar la ropa, las caras inclinadas hacia el agua. Distinguió la apacible faz de una de las niñas con las que a veces―cuando su madre lo obligaba―jugaba.

Bufó. Su madre no sabía que las niñas eran todas unas tontas… bueno, todas no. Su hermanita, Himawari, tal vez era la excepción. Pero solo porque era su hermana y su deber como hermano mayor era cuidarla y protegerla. Eso decía siempre su padre.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Ahora no podía ponerse a pensar. Tenía que estar concentrado.

Fijó sus pequeños ojos azules de nuevo en el grupo de mujeres. Bien. Ya estaban todas donde las quería.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo, con el ceño arrugado, en las límpidas y transparentes aguas del río, forzándolas a que obedecieran su voluntad. La superficie empezó a ondularse, primero con ondas temblorosas y luego más grandes y firmes, abarcando cada vez más espacio en el río.

―¿Qué es eso?―preguntó una de las mujeres.

―¿Habrá algún pez peligroso en el río?―preguntó una niña.

Boruto sonrió. No, no era un pez, era algo mucho mejor.

Cuando las tuvo a casi todas donde quería, soltó su poder y ello provocó que las ondulantes aguas se detuvieran de golpe, salpicándolas a todas, empapando de pies a cabeza a las que estaban más cerca de la orilla y estropeando toda una mañana de arduo trabajo.

Chillidos de miedo e indignación llenaron el aire y él comenzó a reírse, fuerte, feliz de que su travesura hubiese salido a la perfección.

Entre las mujeres, solo dos parecían estar perfectamente secas, sin una gota de agua encima: una niña pequeña de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules y una hermosa mujer con el mismo color de pelo que la pequeña, pero con los ojos color blanco perla.

La mayor suspiró tras comprender lo que había pasado. Dejó su tabla de lavar a un lado junto con su colada sin terminar y se levantó, las mangas de la yukata remangadas y las manos en las caderas. El ceño y los labios fruncidos, en clara disgusto.

―¡Boruto! ¡Sal de ahí, jovencito! ¡Sé que has sido tú!―El pequeño que había sido artífice de toda aquella molesta situación sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y, antes que ceder, un hombre debía mantenerse firme en su posición. Eso es lo que decía siempre su padre. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para salvaguardar su orgullo.

Huyó.

Echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, sus orejas girando para captar cualquier sonido que le advirtiera de que lo perseguían. Claro que la única que podía darle alcance sería su hermana menor, pero su madre jamás dejaría a Himawari vagar sola por el bosque.

Solo tenían permiso de adentrarse en la espesura si su padre los acompañaba. Pero él no se encontraba ahí, había ido el día anterior a cazar, a proveer de carne a la aldea y a sus gentes, y no volvería hasta aquella noche.

Boruto supuso que le caería una buena bronca por su pequeña travesura, pero ahora mismo apenas pensaba en eso.

Se había salido con la suya. Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

Cuando Naruto regresó aquella noche, cargado con varias buenas piezas de caza, lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse a su mujer con el ceño fruncido y un rictus de molestia en su bello rostro.

Contrariado porque no estaba recibiendo su usual beso y abrazo de bienvenida, dejó las piezas que había cazado en el sitio habitual y fue él el que se agachó para besarle la cabeza.

―Ya estoy en casa―murmuró contra su pelo, demorándose un poco más para poder inhalar su olor natural a lavanda. Un olor que le encantaba y que lo traía loco desde que ella era una niña, una frágil y preciosa niña humana que lo cautivó.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado, agitando sus colas con felicidad. Echó un vistazo hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña, donde seguramente sus hijos ya dormían. La ternura y el orgullo le hincharon el pecho al ver, efectivamente, a sus dos retoños bien arrebujados en un futon doble, sus pequeños pechos subiendo y bajando en completa y absoluta relajación.

Se fijó en que Boruto se agitaba un poco en su sueño. Esperaba que fuese un buen sueño y no una pesadilla. Claro que su hijo no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse: él alejaría los malos sueños que pudiese tener. Los protegería a todos ellos, siempre.

―¿Ha pasado algo?―preguntó, regresando la atención a su ceñuda esposa, que removía el caldero que había sobre la lumbre, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la que normalmente usaba―. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué…

―Boruto ha vuelto a hacerlo―contestó al fin ella, soltando el cucharón de madera de golpe.

Naruto vio cómo su mujer se dejaba caer, dejando que un gran suspiro de cansancio abandonara sus carnosos labios. Aparcó a un lado la lujuria. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerle el amor más tarde.

Alzó las cejas en un claro interrogante. Hinata suspiró y reanudó su tarea de revolver la sopa que estaba calentando, segura de que su marido llegaría hambriento.

―Ha vuelto a usar sus poderes para hacer una de sus travesuras. ―Dejó salir un tercer suspiro.

Ante su abatimiento, Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia él. Hinata se apoyó contra el cuerpo de su esposo, dejando que la tensión y el agotamiento del día hiciese mella por fin en ella.

―Hablaré otra vez con él. ―Hinata cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en el yukata masculino, aspirando su olor masculino a bosque y a tierra húmeda.

―¿Crees… crees que servirá de algo que lo hagas?―Las comisuras de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa.

―No―respondió él, sinceramente―. Pero igual poco a poco… se le va metiendo en la cabeza. ―Hinata gruñó.

―¿Tú eras como él cuando tenías su edad?―Naruto rio, bajando el brazo de los hombros a su cintura, para poder apegarla aún más a él.

―No. Yo era peor. ―Hinata lo miró, con sus hermosos ojos perlas ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

―¿Peor?―Naruto rio de nuevo en bajito, no queriendo despertar a sus hijos.

―Peor. ―Puso la mano libre contra su pálida mejilla e hizo una ligera presión con el pulgar en la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y que lo mirara a los ojos―. Hablaré con él mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?―Hinata asintió, con los hombros hundidos. Naruto sonrió―. No te preocupes, cariño. Son cosas de… zorros. ―Hinata fue la que lo miró ahora con las cejas alzadas.

―¿Cosas de zorros?―Naruto esbozó otra sonrisa, una más pícara y juguetona.

―Sí. ―Acercó la boca a una de sus preciosas orejas y atrapó el lóbulo entre sus afilados dientes, mordisqueándolo de forma juguetona; Hinata reprimió el gemido que quiso surgir de lo más profundo de su garganta―. Cosas de zorros. Somos muy juguetones. ―Deslizó las manos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo hasta sus glúteos, ahuecándoselos y levantándola para poder alcanzar ahora su boca, para besarla como deseaba―. Ya lo sabes―terminó, con la voz ronca a causa de la excitación.

Hinata se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre la moralidad de lo que estaban haciendo―o a punto de hacer―con los niños durmiendo a pocos metros de ellos. No es como si fuera la primera vez… Ya sabía incluso antes de emprender una vida sencilla al lado de su amado zorro que lo normal era que los matrimonios hicieran el amor en la misma estancia en la que los hijos dormían, por lo que muchos chicos y chicas ya conocían a temprana edad la mecánica sexual de las parejas. O, al menos, lo básico.

Pero a ella siempre le daba cosa al principio. Luego, claro, perdía toda inhibición ante las expertas caricias de su marido… como las que le estaba proporcionando en esos precisos momentos.

Con un último suspiro―ahora de placer―se dejó llevar por los besos y las caricias de Naruto.

Ya hablaría seriamente con él al día siguiente.

Ahora solo quería sentirlo; amarlo y sentirse amada.

* * *

Boruto echó un último vistazo a sus padres, pacíficamente dormidos sobre su propio futon doble. Su padre estaba boca arriba con su madre acurrucada contra él. Una pálida mano femenina descansaba sobre el pecho masculino; su padre tenía esa mano agarrada con una de las suyas y la sostenía contra su corazón. El otro brazo rodeaba a su madre, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se alejase de él.

Sonrió un poco, sintiéndose orgulloso y feliz de que sus padres se quisiesen tanto, de que su familia estuviese igual de unida que lo estaban sus progenitores. Tras esta reflexión saltó al borde de la única ventana que había en su hogar y se escabulló entre las primeras luces del alba.

Había soportado la noche anterior una reprimenda de su madre por su travesura. No le apetecía recibir una segunda de su padre. Así que decidió esconderse en el bosque. Ni siquiera tendría que aparecer a la hora de comer. Su padre le había enseñado a pescar y a cazar animales pequeños, así como a hacer un fuego para cocinarlos. No tendría que preocuparse por el hambre. Podría sobrevivir él solo varios días, incluso, sin ayuda de nadie.

Anduvo corriendo y saltando por los árboles y entre los arbustos, bañándose en el río, allí donde había poca corriente.

Se lo estaba pasando genial persiguiendo a una ardilla cuando todo el pelaje de sus orejas y de su―por el momento―única cola se le erizó. Supo al momento quién era y frunció el ceño, frustrado, enfurruñado. No echó a correr ni trató de esconderse, pues sabía que sería total, absoluta y completamente inútil.

Minutos después, la alta y espigada figura de su padre hizo acto de presencia. Surgió de entre los árboles, con el sol a la espalda y, durante un segundo, Boruto se quedó fascinado, diciéndose que su padre era el mejor padre del mundo, el más fuerte de todos.

Entonces, se acordó del porqué había ido a buscarlo y puso su mejor cara de fastidio. Naruto detuvo su andar a varios pasos de distancia de su hijo y alzó las cejas al ver su gesto adusto, para acto seguido suspirar. Se acuclilló delante de él y bajó las colas y plegó las puntas de las orejas, para demostrarle así que no había ido con ánimo de enfadarse con él… más de lo estrictamente necesario.

―Boruto. ―El pequeño no le respondió―. Boruto―volvió a llamar. Lo miró fijamente, ladeando la cabeza. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de silencio y de lo que podría considerarse una lucha de miradas, Boruto claudicó.

Se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo del bosque y enterró sus pequeños dedos en la tierra húmeda, las orejas semi gachas.

―Boruto. ―Naruto dijo el nombre de su hijo por tercera vez. Alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza―. Mamá me ha contado lo que hiciste ayer… ―Boruto agachó aún más las orejas―. Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal…

―¡Solo las mojé un poquito! ¡Tampoco fue para tanto!―Levantó la mirada, pero la volvió a bajar casi de inmediato al ver que su padre lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, nada convencido con su débil defensa.

―Boruto, no es eso. ―Naruto suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol―. Ven aquí, hijo. ―Boruto lo miró y lo vio con los brazos abiertos, esperando. Corrió y se acurrucó en su regazo. Naruto lo abrazó a su vez, apretando su pequeño cuerpecito contra su pecho―. Nuestros poderes no son para causar daño o perjuicio a los demás, lo sabes.

―Me divertía―murmuró, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el reproche―. Es aburrido estar todo el día en la aldea. ―Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―Estabas enfadado porque mamá y yo decidimos no dejarte ir conmigo a cazar… ―concluyó Naruto tras pensar un poco, dándose cuenta de que seguramente era esa la causa de su enfado y su molestia―. Boruto…

―¡Ya soy mayor! ¡Sé cazar, sé encender un fuego y sé pescar! ¡También puedo seguirte el ritmo! ¡Por favor, papá, llévame contigo la próxima vez!―Naruto sintió cómo Boruto trepaba por su torso hasta rodearle el cuello con sus bracitos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Inspiró hondo, dejando que su olor a bebé, que todavía perduraba, penetrara en sus fosas nasales. Le encantaba sujetar a sus pequeños contra su pecho, sentir sus diminutos corazones latiendo contra el suyo. Una parte suya y de Hinata estaba en sus hijos, y él los amaba si cabe todavía más por ello.

―Boruto, entiendo que ya eres todo un hombrecito. Estás creciendo, y es cierto que eres fuerte e inteligente. Así que, contéstame a una cosa, ¿vale?―Boruto se sorbió los mocos y asintió contra la yukata de su padre y asintió―. Si nos vamos los dos… ¿quién cuidará de mamá y de Hima?―Boruto levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de aquello―. Imagina que unos bandidos atacan la aldea y yo no estoy―bueno, estaba siendo un poco fantasioso, ya que Konoha tenía algo que repelía a cualquiera que guardara algún tipo de maldad en su corazón―, ¿quién la defenderá? ¿Quién protegerá a tu madre y a tu hermana?―Boruto se quedó pensativo unos instantes, como meditando sus palabras.

―Entonces… lo que quieres decir… ¿es que confías en mí para proteger a mamá y a Hima?―Naruto asintió, serio, esforzándose para no reírse de la gravedad que ahora teñía la carita infantil de Boruto.

―Por supuesto, hijo. No dejaría una tarea tan importante en las manos de nadie más. ―Las seriedad de su voz y de su semblante pareció convencer al niño, que asintió, despacio.

―Vale, lo entiendo. Soy el protector de mamá y de Himawari. ―Naruto sonrió.

―Eso es. Por eso no puedes hacer travesuras como la que hiciste ayer. Tienes que alerta en todo momento, Boruto. ¿Lo entiendes?―Boruto asintió de nuevo.

―Sí, papá. Lo entiendo. ―Naruto levantó una mano y le palmeó la cabeza.

―Buen chico. Ahora… ¿volvemos a casa? Mamá estaba muy preocupada. Te fuiste antes de que despertáramos. ―Boruto suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

―Lo siento. ―Naruto sonrió y le dio otra palmadita en la coronilla, rascando de paso de forma cariñosa sus orejitas.

―No pasa nada. Pero la próxima vez avísame a mí o a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo prometo.

Tras la charla padre e hijo, Naruto se puso en pie y, con Boruto subido felizmente sobre sus hombros, regresaron a la aldea, dando un tranquilo paseo mientras Boruto le relataba lo que había hecho en el día de ayer exceptuando su travesura en el río, que ya conocía.

―¡Mami, ya vuelven!―Hinata dejó momentáneamente de preparar el desayuno para su familia y salió a la puerta de la cabaña, junto a su hija.

Se agachó para tomarla en brazos y la pequeña se dejó. Sintió el alivio invadirla al ver aparecer en el horizonte la figura inconfundible de su esposo. Cuando llegaron a su altura, Boruto agachó la cabeza y las orejas, arrepentido de su comportamiento del día anterior.

―Lo siento mucho, mamá. ―Hinata miró brevemente para Naruto y este asintió, dando a entender que ya estaba todo solucionado.

Suspiró y se acercó, dedicándole una caricia a la cabecita rubia de su primogénito.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo, Boruto. No estuvo bien.

―Lo sé.

―Y tampoco vuelvas a desaparecer como lo hiciste hoy. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?

―Lo siento… ―Hinata suspiró.

―Anda, ve con tu hermana a lavarte las manos. El desayuno estará enseguida. ―Bajó a Himawari al suelo mientras Naruto hacía lo propio con Boruto.

En un segundo, los dos hermanos corrían hacia el barril que había en un lateral de la casa, que recogía agua de lluvia para ese y otros propósitos de lavado y aseo diario.

Naruto se acercó a su esposa y la envolvió entre sus brazos, bajando la cabeza acto seguido para besarla.

―Boruto es estupendo.

―Lo sé.

―No se lo tengas en cuenta. Aún es joven. Aprenderá.

―Lo sé. Sobre todo teniéndote a ti para enseñarle.

―Hinata.

―¿Si?

―Te amo. ―Un tierno sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la mujer. De su mujer.

―Y yo a ti. Te amo, Naruto-kun. ―Se puso de puntillas y acortó la distancia entre sus labios.

―¡Puaj, qué asco!―Ambos adultos se separaron y se sonrieron, para luego sonreír a sus dos retoños: Boruto hacía gestos de asco mientras que Himawari los observaba emocionada, casi con estrellas en los ojos.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y se rieron. Acto seguido, Cogieron cada uno a un niño de la mano y entraron en el que era su hogar.

Uno que, se veía a leguas, era un hogar feliz.

Uno en el que un zorro y una princesa habían construido gracias a la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

A la fuerza de su amor.

**Fin Epílogo**

* * *

**¡Ains, qué alegría y qué tristeza al mismo tiempo! Por un lado, me siento feliz por darle carpetazo a otra historia. Pero por otro... bueno... siempre me sabe agridulce el finiquitar un fanfic. Dejo un pedacito de mí con cada cosa que publico, así que en cierta manera el terminar algo es algo muy especial para mí. Sé que no es nada importante, pero para mí (que tiendo a dejar las cosas a medias casi siempre) es como ganar el Nobel xD.**

**Así que, porfi, ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**Llegados a este punto, tengo que dar las gracias, como siempre, a todos aquellos que me han acompañado con sus bonitos comentarios a lo largo de toda la historia.**

**Así que gracias especiales e infinitas para todos vosotros:**

Hinata Hyuga -NxH

Acceleration-sama

eliuska20

Lavi-hime 4E

Guest

Guest

Marys

conigutie

Forever MK NH

Lila

Kimberly Martinez

menien

Anacar

Guest

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
